Highschool DxD: El Príncipe Dragón Del Mar
by FlashHero
Summary: Las mayores preocupaciones de Issei Hyodo eran pasar curso con las mejores notas y quizás, si tenía tiempo, jugar con su amiga Irina. Todo eso acabó cuando su madre murió y un joven estadounidense de ojos verdes se presentó ante él proclamando ser su hermano. Issei supo que su vida no volvería a ser normal cuando descubrió que su padre era el dios griego Poseidón
1. Prólogo

**_EL PRÍNCIPE DRAGÓN DEL MAR_**

 **Capítulo 0: PRÓLOGO**

Una tarde muy pacífica en la ciudad de Kuoh, en Japón, un niño y una niña hablaban en un aeropuerto mientras esperaban a que el vuelo de la niña llamara a embarcar

\- Ise-Kun, no quiero irme – decía con tristeza la pequeña, una muchachita de unos 11 u 12 años de edad, de cabello castaño corto atado en dos pequeñas coletas, esta niña respondía al nombre de Irina Shidou, la cual estaba a punto de irse a vivir a Inglaterra – realmente quiero quedarme… yo… no quiero alejarme de ti Ise-kun – la niña estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, pues no quería separarse de su amigo

\- vamos Irina-chan, no llores, por favor – le decía un niño pelinegro de la misma edad que Irina, el niño tenía ojos verde mar que tenían una mirada algo traviesa (aunque también melancólica según Irina) las 24 horas, este chico era Issei Hyodo, Ise para los amigos.

El porqué del apego que sentía la niña hacia él es porque él es su mejor amigo y, sin que él lo supiera, también el niño que la había enamorado

\- sé que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto – Issei trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga, pues sabía bien lo mucho que le dolía el tener que separarse, después de todo, él es su único amigo, pues los demás niños de la ciudad la tildaban de "rara" por su devoción a la religión Cristiana a pesar de ser japonesa – ¿y te prometo algo? – le preguntó a la niña mientras que se sonrojaba un poco, pues estaba por decir algo que, sin saberlo, muy muy en el futuro le traería problemas como nunca se imaginó (y no problemas precisamente desagradables, sinó todo lo contrario)

\- ¿q-que me prometes? – preguntó un tanto dudosa Irina, pues no era nada común que su amigo se sonrojase de esa forma

\- pues yo… yo… te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver… - aun algo inseguro de lo que estaba por decir, el niño miró a su madre, una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, que estaba en sus 35 años y tenía el cabello Rubio ondulado y ojos color Gris Tormenta, la cual estaba a unos metros detrás de ellos y respondía al nombre de Mayumi Hyodo, quien al ver a su hijo verla fijamente simplemente sonrió y animó a su hijo a seguir, pues sabía lo que iba a prometerle a su amiga

Issei, al ver que contaba con el apoyo de su madre, se llenó de valor y decidió seguir

\- Irina, yo te prometo que, cuando nos volvamos a ver y seamos mayores, me casaré contigo -

Luego de decir esas tres últimas palabras, el muchachito de cabello negro desordenado cerró los ojos esperando una reacción violenta por parte de su amiga, pero lo que sucedió lo dejó congelado en su lugar y lo hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

.

.

.

.

.

Irina le estaba dando un beso…

Fue un beso corto, casto, puro e inocente como se esperaría del primer beso de un par de niños de esa edad, pero le transmitió a Issei todo lo que Irina sentía por el

\- Ise-kun… por supuesto que me casaré contigo cuando seamos mayores – luego de decir eso, la pequeña castaña se separó muy sonrojada pero sonriente de un igualmente rojo Issei, para correr junto a su madre Annastasia Shidou y su padre Touji Shidou, el cual hizo algo que Issei no se esperó, le levantó el pulgar y le guiño un ojo, como si le estuviera dando permiso, cosa que hizo que el pobre Issei empezara a echar humo por la cabeza y su rostro pareciese un tomate maduro otra vez

Unos pocos minutos después, el avión de la familia Shidou ya se perdía en el horizonte mientras era observado hasta desaparecer por Issei y Mayumi, los cuales luego subieron a su auto, el cual la madre del pequeño hizo arrancar para comenzar a conducir hacia su casa, mas durante el trayecto, Mayumi pudo notar que su hijo se encontraba inquieto en su asiento.

Ella la sabía que era lo que tenía, pues era algo que también padecía ella…

THDA, o Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención, era un problema que ambos tenían debido a su "peculiar" familia…

Sabiendo la forma adecuada para ayudar a su hijo a relajarse, la mujer decidió tomar una ruta alterna para ir a su hogar, una que ella sabía bien que es la preferida de su hijo

Luego de unos minutos más conduciendo, el auto llego a una zona libre de edificios que les permitía tener una vista perfecta del mar azul al fondo de unos acantilados

Sin duda la vista era increíble, y cualquiera que la viera se quedaría totalmente maravillado…

Pero para Issei, la vista del mar era algo realmente especial…

Cuando estaba cerca del mar, el pequeño podía sentir como el aire salado lo tranquilizaba y le daba una cálida sensación de protección y comodidad

Issei realmente amaba la vista del mar de Japón, pero podría jurar que de vez en cuando podía ver como unas mujeres lo saludaban desde el fondo del agua, lo que se le hacía muy extraño

Mayumi, al ver que su hijo se había relajado en su asiento mientras admiraba la vista del océano, no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia por el padre de su hijo, un apuesto hombre de cabello negro alborotado, ojos verde mar que siempre estaban fijos en su amado océano, una espesa barba negra no muy larga y su eterno atuendo de pescador con camisa Hawaiana.

Inconscientemente, la mujer se llevó una mano a un collar con cuentas de colores que tenían varios dibujos en él y sonrió con añoranza al recordar los años que vivió en Estados Unidos, y su mente no pudo evitar pensar en los campos de fresas de Long Island al atardecer, los bosques de New York, y también, en una especie de Bungalow de campamento, de color gris con una lechuza de madera tallada sobre la puerta y un numero 6 en la puerta misma

Volviendo en sí, la mujer decidió que ya era momento de regresar a casa, más cuando estaba por decirle a Issei que ya era hora de regresar, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo una especie de sombra descomunal que estaba por embestir el auto, la cual pudo esquivar gracias a sus agudos reflejos fruto del entrenamiento más intensivo que le dieron en su viejo campamento.

\- Kaa-chan! Que pasa!? – preguntaba alarmado Issei desde el asiento trasero mientras veía a su madre acelerar por la carretera escapando de una sombra musculosa que los perseguía

\- por qué siempre tiene que ser el toro? – se quejaba en voz baja Mayumi por su suerte, al parecer los hijos de Él siempre tenían la mala suerte de encontrarse a ese monstruo en particular en algún punto de su vida… - no pasa nada cariño, solo… - al no ocurrírsele una buena excusa, la mujer se puso a maldecir en griego antiguo, agradeciendo a los dioses que su hijo aun no podía entenderlo completamente

\- _(¡vamos, piensa en cómo puedes escapar, eres hija de Atenea maldición!) –_ poniendo el auto en reversa, la recién revelada semidiosa decidió chocar contra el monstruo en un intento por retrasarlo, para luego de esto apretar un botón del panel del vehículo mientras pisaba a fondo el pedal, ocasionando que en el mismo tablero del auto apareciera una pantalla que inmediatamente mostró el rostro de un adulto joven de alrededor de veinte años

El joven en cuestión tenía una sonrisa algo loca, cabello castaño enrulado, su piel era un poco más oscura que la de ella y tenía rasgos como de un elfo de navidad estilo latino

- _Mayumi? Que sucede? Issei está bien?_ – borrando su sonrisa y poniéndose serio, el muchacho latino de la pantalla le hacia esas preguntas en Griego Antiguo a la mujer tras el volante al ver la expresión que tenía plasmada en el rostro

\- _Minotauro! Dile a Quirón que envíe a Percy por Issei con la Señorita O´Leary! Yo lo retendré tanto como pueda! APRESURATE O TE DARÉ UNA PALIZA CUANDO NOS VEAMOS EN LOS ELISEOS!_ – le gritó en Griego Antiguo al joven sin darle tiempo a responder, pues la rubia había cortado la comunicación

\- KAA-CHAN! QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!? QUIEN ERA EL!? QUE FUE LO QUE DIJERON!? – el pequeño Issei estaba aterrado en su asiento, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

\- Issei, escúchame bien, en cuanto lleguemos a casa, quiero que te bajes del auto, subas a tu cuarto y te metas en él – el miedo podía verse reflejado en los ojos de la mujer, pero no miedo por su vida, sinó por la de su hijo, quien no podía defenderse por su cuenta del ataque de un monstruo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El resto del viaje a casa fue muy tenso y silencioso, pero Mayumi no bajaba la guardia, sabía que si el minotauro estaba cerca, también podría haber muchos otros monstruos cerca, y debido al acuerdo denominado "Vive y Deja Vivir" que tenía con los demonios que controlaban la zona, no podría pedirle ayuda a ellos, por lo que hasta que llegara su "cuñado" ella estaría sola

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Mayumi llevó a Issei a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave, colocó varias barricadas y se preparó con su espada de bronce celestial a que llegasen:

A) Los refuerzos (su opción favorita)

O sinó

B) los monstruos (su opción menos favorita)

Mas sucedió algo que enserio no estaba en sus cálculos

La ventana de la sala de estar explotó y se abrió un enorme agujero, del cual entró un sujeto con un traje negro, tenía la piel pálida, ojos rojos hundidos, colmillos como de tiburón, cabello negro grasiento y tres pares de alas negras como de cuervo saliendo de su espalda

A veces ser hija de la diosa de la Sabiduría favorecía a Mayumi, pues reconoció de inmediato a ese sujeto

\- ¿vaya vaya, pero que hace una semidiosa aquí? ¿No estas lejos de casa Diosecilla? – dijo el Ángel Caído con algo de burla en su voz – no me digas que eres tu la que porta al Dragón Rojo… no… no hay rastros de energía Draconiana en ti… puedo sentir la firma del maldito de Ddraig allá arriba… dime diosecilla, tienes un hijo? – Al notar que la mujer se tensó y sujetó con más fuerza su espada en cuanto dijo eso, el caído sonrió con maldad, pues había dado en el clavo – será mejor que lo entregues, si lo haces tal vez considere matarlo de forma rápida y dejarte vivir

A lo dicho por el Ángel Caído con cara de tiburón, Mayumi se lanzó a atacarlo con su espada, más el Ángel oscuro simplemente la esquivó y sonrió con locura

Creando una espada de luz, el cadre comenzó a bloquear los ataques de la mujer, que si bien era muy buena en la esgrima, no se podía comparar con él, que había luchado directamente contra su padre, el Dios Bíblico, Elohim, además de llevar luchando desde hace milenios contra los demonios y los ángeles, la diferencia de niveles era abismal, aunque debía admitir que esa asquerosa griega era una excelente espadachína

\- no permitiré que toques… a mi hijo! – rugió furiosa la hija de Atenea mientras seguía arremetiendo contra el Cadre con todas sus fuerzas, pues la vida de su hijo corría peligro, no podía darse el lujo de ser vencida por un asqueroso Ángel Caído

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en su cuarto, Issei podía oír la lucha que se desarrollaba en la sala de su casa, pero no podía hacer nada, pues su madre lo había encerrado en el cuarto y no tenía forma de salir además de la puerta, pero de repente, notó como esta se abría como si nada… al parecer su madre no lo había encerrado realmente

Sin dudarlo un instante, el pequeño pelinegro salió corriendo de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, solo para ver como su madre luchaba con ¿una espada? Contra un hombre pálido de cabello negro que empuñaba también una espada, solo que hecha de lo que parecía ser Luz

\- ¿Kaa-san? – al decir eso, el niño ocasionó que ambos lo vieran de reojo, aunque con distintas reacciones

Su madre esbozó una mueca de horror y Kokabiel sonrió como todo un maniático

\- vaya vaya, así que ese mocoso de ahí es el Sekiryuutei… un asqueroso legado griego de Atenea! – decía el Caído frunciendo el cejo, realmente detestaba a esa diosa, y lo demostraría primero matando a una de sus hijas y luego al que probablemente sería el más poderoso de sus legados actuales

Si… si hacía eso, podría provocar una guerra contra los Griegos, podría aplastar a esos ególatras de una vez por todas! ¡Todas las facciones tendrían que aceptar que los ángeles caídos son la raza más poderosa!

\- CORRE ISSEI! – el pequeño estaba paralizado, a pesar del grito de su madre, Issei no se podía mover… en ese momento de distracción de Mayumi, Kokabiel le propinó una patada en el estómago, causando que ella perdiese su espada, lo que el caído no dudo en aprovechar para atravesar su pecho con la espada de luz

\- NOOOOOOO! – el grito de Issei pudo oírse fácilmente a varias cuadras de ahí, un grito que fue oído por cierta criatura Taurina, la cual soltó un rugido (¿o será Mugido?) aún más fuerte, que fue oído por el cadre, quien simplemente puso una expresión de molestia

\- grandioso, un minotauro… ahora que lo pienso… mejor dejaré que él te mate mocoso – sin decir más, Kokabiel comenzaba a retirarse, pero antes de irse – si consigues sobrevivir… espero que algún día me busques por venganza… hace tiempo que no mato a un portador de Ddraig… no olvides el nombre de Kokabiel… – con eso ultimo dicho, el ángel caído se fue en un destello purpureo dejando tras de sí un montón de plumas negras

En cuanto este se fue, Issei rápidamente se acercó a su moribunda madre, la cual yacía en el suelo con sangre brotándole de la herida propiciada por Kokabiel

\- ¡Kaa-san! ¡KAA-SAN! - el niño trataba inútilmente de detener la sangre que salía del pecho de su madre al tiempo que las lágrimas surcaban su rostro

Se sentía culpable, de no haber sido por su inacción, su madre no se habría distraído

\- Isse… Issei… - con sus últimas fuerzas, Mayumi levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de su hijo – s-se fuerte… v-ve al campamento… hazte fuerte… confía en los Dioses… confía… en tu familia… te amo hijo… - luego de decir esas palabras, Mayumi perdió toda fuerza restante en ella y su mano cayó al suelo ensangrentado totalmente inerte… Mayumi Hyodo había muerto…

\- Kaa… san… KAA-SAN! – el niño gemía inconsolable sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, más de repente, sintió un bufido a sus espaldas…

Con temor, el niño se dio vuelta lentamente, solo para encontrarse con un ser monstruoso que solo había visto en los libros de la escuela

La criatura en cuestión tenía un enorme y muy musculoso cuerpo, pero lo realmente aterrador era que, del cuello para arriba, tenía una enorme cabeza de toro que le bufaba mientras se relamía los dientes, pues había encontrado a una presa

\- a-ayuda! ALGUIEN SALVEME! – desesperado, el pequeño niño gritaba por socorro, no podía morir… el sacrificio de su madre no podía haber sido en vano

El minotauro estiró su enorme mano, listo para tomar y aplastar el cráneo del pequeño, pero sucedió algo que definitivamente lo tomó de sorpresa…

¿Que qué sucedió? Pues que una reluciente hoja de bronce perteneciente a una espada le había atravesado el abdomen por la espalda…

El dueño de dicha arma, simplemente hizo un corte hacía la derecha sin sacar la espada del torso del hombre toro, cortándolo por la mitad, más en lugar de que saltase sangre, el monstruo simplemente se disolvió en arena y polvo, dejando de él nada más que un cuerno blanco con una punta negra

\- _maldición… llegué demasiado tarde…_ \- dijo el adulto joven propietario de esa espada en un idioma que Issei entendió a la perfección a pesar de no ser japonés

El joven en cuestión, era un muchacho de cabello negro alborotado con un mechón gris en la parte delantera, parecía tener unos veinte años como mucho

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Issei fueron sus ojos…

Verde mar, idénticos a los suyos…

\- _¿Q-quien eres tu?..._ – le preguntó Issei al desconocido en ese idioma que no sabía que conocía

\- _Me llamo Percy Jackson… y soy tu hermano_ – luego de oír esas palabras, el pequeño niño se desmayó

\- tendré mucho que explicarle cuando se despierte – se dijo Percy a sí mismo para luego voltear a ver el cadáver de la madre del pequeño… - lo lamento… debería haber estado aquí antes… sé que te has ganado los Elíseos… descansa Mayumi… yo Juro Por El Río Estigio que Protegeré a tu Hijo! – luego de esas palabras, un trueno retumbó en el cielo, luego del cual, una brillante luz dorada envolvió el cuerpo de Mayumi, el cual desapareció en un destello, el cual se elevó a los cielos lentamente a través del hueco que había quedado en la ventana

Luego de presenciar eso, Percy volteó a ver al inconsciente Issei para luego levantarlo en sus brazos y salir de la casa en ruinas – es hora de que te lleve a casa… hermanito…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y… CORTE!**

 **Y? que les pareció? Este es solo el prólogo de mi nueva historia, espero que la disfruten**

 **Esperaré y contestaré gustoso a sus reviews tanto en Fanfiction como en Wattpad**

 **Sin más que decir por hoy, nos vemos en la próxima**

 **Se despide FlashHero, hasta otra!**


	2. Un Caballo me da la Bienvenida

_**Un caballo me da la bienvenida**_

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde que la casa donde vivían Issei y su madre había sido atacada primero por Kokabiel y luego por el Minotauro, y nuestro joven protagonista se encontraba aún inconsciente en una cama desconocida para el

El niño de doce años no tenía ninguna herida visible, pero en sueños se notaba que sufría y mucho

Sueño de Issei

La casa del joven pelinegro estaba medio destruida por la pelea entre su madre y ese sujeto con alas negras, el cual una y otra vez atravesaba el pecho de su madre sin que Issei pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo

Cada vez que ella caía, la horrible pesadilla volvía a empezar, e Issei solo podía observar con impotencia como el hombre que había dicho llamarse Kokabiel asesinaba a sangre fría a su madre

\- ¡OKAA-SAN! ¡DETENTE! ¡DEJA IR A OKAA-SAN! - le rogaba a gritos el niño, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca

Issei cerraba los ojos, pero de todas formas podía oír los gritos de dolor de su madre, las risas de Kokabiel y luego el sonido del cuerpo de su madre cayendo inerte al suelo, sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo...

De repente, mientras Issei mantenía sus ojos cerrados, dejó de oír el asesinato de su madre, pues los gritos, risas y el impacto habían sido reemplazados por una gruesa voz que causo que el pelinegro, aún sin ver a su propietario, se sintiese intimidado

\- **[sin duda alguna has pasado por algo horrible larva]** \- fue lo que dijo esa voz, lo que ocasionó que el pequeño ojiverde abriese los ojos para poder ver al que le había dicho esas palabras.

Al hacerlo, no pudo contener su asombro...

El escenario de su casa destruida había sido reemplazado por un espacio vacío de color negro, como un mundo de oscuridad sin fin...

Pero en ese mundo que parecía no ser ningún lugar en realidad, logró ver una figura imponente y sumamente intimidante que surgió lentamente del suelo mientras era rodeada por un océano de fuego

Un descomunal dragón rojo de aproximadamente cuarenta metros o más, se encontraba observando fijamente al niño con sus ojos verde esmeralda con rendijas como de reptil, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas escarlatas, contaba con cuernos en su cabeza que resplandecían en color dorado, y sus garras eran también de color rojo, solo que de un tono más oscuro que el resto del cuerpo del enorme reptil

\- **[¿no piensas decir nada pequeña larva?]** \- fue lo que le preguntó el dragón al niño con seriedad y sin dejar de observarlo fijamente

\- ¿q-q-quién eres tú? - preguntó cómo pudo el pre-adolescente mientras se alejaba unos pasos del enorme lagarto escupefuego

\- **[parece que debo presentarme...]** \- comenzó el dragón para luego erguirse y extender por completo sus descomunales alas - **[¡soy Ddraig Goch, el Dragón Emperador Rojo, el famoso Sekiryuutei!]** \- Se presentó el dragón ahora conocido como Ddraig con un claro orgullo en su voz para luego proseguir - **[¡y tú, Hyodo Issei, eres mi nuevo portador!]** \- con esas palabras, Ddraig finalizó su presentación mientras escupía unas enormes llamaradas desde su hocico

\- ¿c-como que soy tu portador Ddraig-sama? - fue lo que preguntó Issei con todo el respeto que podía para no ser achicharrado por el dragón

\- **[parece que por fin me tocó un portador que me respeta]** \- fue el comentario de Ddraig con una lagrimita de emoción que se le escapaba, por fin uno de sus usuarios lo trataba con el respeto que se merecía, aunque fuese solo un niño asustado y de seguro solo sería temporal si el niño era hijo de quien él creía - [como has demostrado respetarme, te explicaré quien soy y que significa ser mi portador]

Durante los siguientes 10 minutos, el dragón le explicó que él era portador de un artefacto conocido como Sacred Gear que pertenecía a la categoría más poderosa de estos, los Longinus, siendo la que el poseía la Boosted Gear, en la que el alma de Ddraig estaba sellada

Cabe destacar que el dragón ya se había comunicado (mientras Issei aún soñaba con la muerte de su madre) con un hombre que estaba al lado de la cama de la enfermería en la que el niño se encontraba, el cual le había rogado que no le contase nada al muchacho sobre las facciones sobrenaturales si llegaba a comunicarse con él, pues quería ser él quien se lo dijera, puesto tenía experiencia en explicar esas cosas y se encargaría de no sobrecargar la mente de Issei

 ** _TRES DORITOS DESPUÉS_**

\- a ver si entendí... - comenzó Issei - tu eres un dragón que está sellado en este guante de aquí - dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha, que estaba cubierta por el guantelete rojo que había podido convocar exitosamente hace unos pocos minutos, a lo que recibió un asentimiento del dragón

\- y esta cosa tiene el poder para matar dioses - otro asentimiento de Ddraig confirmó sus palabras - y por tener esta cosa estoy destinado a pelear con tu rival el Dragón Blanco - un último asentimiento del Dragón fue su respuesta

\- pues supongo que no me queda de otra - Issei soltó un suspiro y miró con seriedad al dragón mientras cerraba su puño y hacía brillar la gema en el dorso de la mano de este - ¡Ddraig, voy a entrenar para poder ser un portador digno de tu poder! - fue lo que exclamó con determinación el ojiverde haciendo sonreír a Ddraig

- **[¡Ese es el espíritu Socio! ¡Espero que eleves el nombre del Sekiryuutei hasta las nubes!]** \- Exclamó emocionado Ddraig, mas luego de eso recordó la petición del hombre que estaba esperando a que su portador despierte - **[por cierto compañero, hay alguien que espera a que despiertes, así que creo que deberías hacerlo, estaremos en contacto]**

\- ¿eh? ¿Alguien espera que despierte? - Issei se mostró sorprendido de que alguien lo esperase, aunque luego recordó al hombre que lo había rescatado, él había dicho que era su hermano... ¿acaso él?

No, era imposible que tuviese un hermano mayor, su madre se lo habría contado

\- nos vemos luego Ddraig - dijo el niño, aunque inconscientemente apretó el puño en el que tenía la Boosted Gear

\- (Okaa-san, te juro que un día, con este poder... mataré al que te hizo esto...) - era el pensamiento del niño, pero de repente una frase llegó a su cabeza - (Lo... Lo juro por el Río Estigio) - al pensar eso, Issei estuvo seguro de que escuchó un trueno retumbar, aunque Ddraig no pareció notarlo, por lo cual le restó importancia y procedió a despertar...

Aunque al contrario de lo que uno pensaría, era bastante complicado, puesto que debía pasar de un estado de sueño lucido total a estar despierto y en sus 5 sentidos

Luego de un rato de meditación en ese lugar y de varios insultos que un niño de 12 no debería saber, el pelinegro pudo finalmente despertar

.

.

.

.

Apenas abrió los ojos, Issei se vio cegado por la luz que entraba a raudales por las columnas con diseño griego del lugar en el que estaba, que a simple vista parecía una enfermería

\- vaya, que alegría ver que despertaste Issei - fue lo que oyó decir a la voz de un hombre que no conocía pero que a la vez se le hacía familiar

Volteando la cabeza hacia su derecha, el ojiverde se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de cabello castaño enrulado, barba también castaña con algunos destellos blancos, ojos café oscuro y una sonrisa como la de un profesor comprensivo, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de Tweed sobre una camisa y un chaleco adornado con una corbata

Algo que Issei pudo notar, es que ese hombre estaba en una silla de ruedas y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una manta, lo que indicaba que estaba paralizado de la cintura para abajo

\- este... ¿quién es usted señor? - Fue lo que preguntó Issei con tranquilidad - y por cierto ¿dónde estoy?

El hombre mantuvo en su rostro su sonrisa mientras se acariciaba la barba, dándole a Issei la impresión de que era un maestro o profesor

\- me llamo Quirón, y soy el director de actividades del campamento Mestizo, que es donde te encuentras - el ahora identificado como Quirón dijo eso con un tono de voz amable - uno de los consejeros te encontró durante el... incidente, en tu casa - lo último dicho por el hombre trató de decirlo con mucho tacto, aunque eso no hacía sentir mejor a Issei, sobre todo considerando la expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento que portaba Quirón

\- ¿así que todo lo que pasó fue verdad eh? ¿Mi mamá está...? - la expresión de tristeza del hombre le confirmó lo que se temía - e-entiendo... - el pelinegro intentó mantenerse fuerte, pero era solo un niño de 12 años y acababa de recibir la noticia de que su madre había muerto

Un reguero de lágrimas recorría el rostro del joven japonés al pensar que nunca más podría volver a ver a su madre, era una noticia indudablemente dolorosa, pero luego de unos minutos, el pre-adolescente respiró profundamente y terminó por serenarse

Aunque el dolor seguía con él, Issei sabía que a su madre no le habría gustado que él estuviese llorando por ella

Al ver que el jovencito ya se encontraba más tranquilo, el hombre se acercó más a él y le tendió un vaso con lo que parecía ser jugo de manzana con hielitos flotando

\- Ten, te ayudará a sentirte mejor, debes estar cansado después de esa horrible experiencia que pasaste - con algo de cautela, Issei procedió a tomar el vaso con sus manos, como indicaban los hielos, la bebida estaba fría, pero al instante en que se la llevó a los labios y bebió un trago abrió enormemente los ojos

Con cuidado de no derramar nada, el jovencito de ojos verdes alejó el vaso de sus labios para corroborar que no estaba loco, pero al ver nuevamente la bebida, pudo comprobar que seguía viendo exactamente como el jugo de manzana

Al notar su expresión de sorpresa, el director de actividades sonrió con algo de gracia, siempre era así cuando le daban de beber a los nuevos

\- supongo por tu expresión que ya notaste que pese a su apariencia, el sabor del Néctar es totalmente diferente de lo que esperabas - un asentimiento algo torpe del jovencito fue suficiente respuesta para el hombre castaño, que soltó una risa un tanto disimulada, realmente él y su alumno se parecían - y dime... ¿cuál fue el sabor que tuvo para ti? - Quirón realizó con genuina curiosidad esa pregunta, por lo que de inmediato, y por algún motivo que no alcanzó a entender, como si su cerebro le estuviese ordenando a Issei el responderle e impartirle el conocimiento que poseía, el jovencito decidió contestarle.

\- s-sabía como si fuese el pastel que Okaa-san preparaba para mis cumpleaños... - el asombro en la voz del niño era perceptible, no se podía hacer a la idea de que una bebida que parecía ser solo jugo de manzana podía saber cómo un pastel de durazno con merengue - ¿c-cómo es posible siquiera? un momento... ¿lo llamó Néctar? ¿No es esa la bebida de los dioses griegos? - la pregunta tan directa de Issei sin dudas tomó desprevenido a Quirón, ese chico sin duda alguna era muy inteligente y astuto como para haber atado cabos y llegado a una conclusión así.

\- estoy bastante sorprendido de que conozcas sobre eso... no muchos niños de tu edad conocen ese tipo de detalles de los dioses griegos - el hombre dijo eso con sinceridad, le sorprendía que un niño conozca ese minúsculo detalle que muchos eruditos en la materia desconocen - y para responder tu duda... sí, en efecto, el Néctar es la bebida de los dioses del Olimpo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué llaman así a esta bebida? ¿Cómo es que tiene este sabor? ¿Qué clase de preparación tiene? ¿Es mágico acaso? - fue la ráfaga de preguntas realizada por el infante de cabello azabache, el cual se mostraba con una insaciable sed de conocimiento

Dicha actitud trajo a la memoria de Quirón la imagen de una niña rubia con rasgos japoneses que hacía mucho tiempo le había hecho las mismas preguntas, era curioso para él lo similar que era el joven Issei con su antigua alumna, lo cual le sacó una risita nostálgica al hombre

\- no hay duda alguna, en definitiva la manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol... - estas palabras descolocaron un poco a Issei, el cual miró con algo de duda a Quirón.

\- ¿De qué está hablando Señor Quirón? - fue la última pregunta que hizo el niño, tras la cual Quirón soltó un suspiro de resignación y tomó una decisión, debía decirle a Issei la verdad

\- dime Issei… - el tono de voz Quirón cambió a uno más serio – ¿recuerdas que fue lo que sucedió en tu casa la noche en que tu madre falleció?

La expresión en el rostro de Issei se ensombreció y apretó fuertemente las sabanas de la cama como forma de liberar algo de furia

\- recuerdo que… - con algo de duda y tristeza, el niño optó por contarlo todo- recuerdo que Okaa-san estaba muy nerviosa luego de que algo embistiera el auto…- Quirón sabía por la llamada de Mayumi que el auto había sido embestido por el Minotauro, por lo cual asintió sin dejar de prestar atención al relato de Issei

\- cuando llegamos a casa me ordenó que me quedara en mi cuarto pero yo salí para ayudarla pero… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, si tan solo hubiese le hecho caso su madre… – c-cuando yo llegué a la sala ella peleaba con una espada contra un hombre con tres pares de alas de cuervo – ante eso último, Quirón enarcó una ceja, ¿Qué hacía un Ángel Caído de alto rango en Kuoh? – f-fue mi culpa que ella se distrajera… si tan solo yo la hubiese obedecido ella estaría conmigo… - al decir eso último, el niño estalló en llanto otra vez, por más que intentase ser fuerte era solo un niño débil y asustado que acababa de quedarse huérfano

Cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos, Issei siguió llorando de forma desconsolada por unos segundos más hasta que sintió como Quirón lo abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarlo, lo cual surtió efecto luego de unos minutos

Luego de lograr calmar a Issei, Quirón decidió hacer una pregunta – dime Issei… ¿acaso ese hombre te dijo su nombre? – Al oír un murmullo de parte del niño, el hombre "paralítico" trató de escucharlo mejor - ¿podrías repetirlo Issei? No te oí muy bien

\- ese hombre… - mientras mantenía la mirada baja, la ira y la tristeza podían notarse en la voz de Issei, la cual extrañamente llenó todo el ambiente, haciendo que el suelo comenzase a temblar como si de un terremoto miniatura se tratase – ese hombre dijo llamarse Kokabiel –al oír ese nombre, Quirón soltó un suspiro de pesadez, finalmente ese idiota se le había salido de las manos a Azazel y eso podría tener graves consecuencias, pero no era momento para preocuparse por eso en ese momento.

aunque tal vez lo mejor sería..

con un movimiento de dedos que pasó inadvertido para Issei, Quirón convocó un pequeño cumulo de Niebla que volviéndose invisible se metió por un oído de Issei y comenzó a bloquear ciertas memorias...

en particular el nombre del asesino de su madre, no podía permitir que se fuese en busca de venganza, llegado el momento él mismo le devolvería esa memoria al joven Hyodo para permitirle su venganza

\- (Perdóname Issei, pero mi deber es protegerte, incluso de ti mismo si hace falta) - fue la disculpa silenciosa del maestro hacia su nuevo protegido

\- joven Issei, escúchame – el joven pelinegro miró a los ojos café del hombre, algo en él lo hacía sentir seguro, como si ya conociese a Quirón desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo – tengo que contarte algo que probablemente no te creas al principio, pero espero que termines creyéndome… - ahora el hombre tenía la total atención del ojiverde

\- dime Issei… ¿crees en lo sobrenatural? – ante la pregunta, el niño asintió un poco dudoso, hacía menos de 10 minutos estaba hablando con un dragón matadioses que vive en su brazo derecho, lo que sumado al minotauro que había atacado su casa y el hombre con alas que usaba una espada de luz, no le daba muchas razones para no creer

\- entonces eso facilita mucho las cosas y podemos ahorrarnos la película explicativa – fue lo dicho con una sonrisa por Quirón mientras comenzaba a estirarse como si fuese a levantarse de la silla de ruedas

Esta acción termino causando que a Issei casi le diera un infarto, pues en lugar de levantar sus piernas estas quedaron pegadas a la silla como si fuesen parte de ella, mientras el hombre seguía levantándose más y más revelando ser mucho más alto que cualquier ser humano, al salir un poco más, Issei pudo notar que las piernas de Quirón eran las de un animal de pelaje blanco.

Luego de salir de la silla por completo, el niño pudo apreciar maravillado como toda la mitad inferior del Director de actividades a partir de la cintura era la de un majestuoso caballo con pelaje blanco plateado

\- ¡t-tu… tu eres el verdadero Quirón, el de los mitos griegos! – exclamó Issei asombrado, haciendo que Quirón asintiera con una sonrisa complacida, pues ya necesitaba estirar las piernas, llevaba un buen tiempo ahí sentado y ya estaba incómodo

\- así es Issei, yo soy el mismo Quirón del que se habla en los "mitos" de la antigüedad –

\- p-pero… ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? Se supone que viviste hace como dos mil o tres mil años… - fue la pregunta de Issei, aunque si los mitos griegos eran reales… una respuesta se estaba formando en su cabeza.

Antes de que Quirón pudiese responder, un adulto joven entró a la enfermería y soltó una risa antes de hablar

\- créeme, yo me hice exactamente la misma pregunta que tú en mi primer día aquí Issei –

Al ver quien había dicho eso, el niño se quedó mudo, pues era el mismo joven que lo había salvado de morir en su casa. Ahora que podía verlo más a detalle, Issei pudo notar que era realmente muy parecido a él mismo, solo que mucho mayor y bronceado, como si fuera una versión adulta de sí mismo

\- t-tu eres… - no llegó a terminar su frase pues el joven lo interrumpió

\- así es, soy quien te trajo aquí, no sé si lo recuerdes pero mi nombre es – esta vez el interrumpido fue él

\- Percy Jackson – ambos pelinegros se vieron a los ojos en silencio, verde con verde, el mayor algo sorprendido y el menor con una calma totalmente impropia de un niño de esa edad – Tú dijiste… Tú me dijiste que eres mi hermano…

\- Percy… - el tono utilizado por Quirón era de reproche, como si de un maestro regañando a su alumno se tratase - te dije claramente que no le contaras nada hasta que fuese el momento adecuado... - el centauro solo negó con la cabeza al ver como su alumno se rascaba la nuca apenado, lidiar con Percy era todo un caso - ahora Issei... permite que te lo explique todo

 _ **OTROS TRES DORITOS DESPUÉS**_

\- entonces... - Issei observaba a ambos adultos con una cara de poker digna de un campeón - yo soy un semidiós hijo de Poseidón y también mi madre era hija de Atenea... - el centauro asintió ante eso mientras observaba a nuestro protagonista con total seriedad

\- y Percy es mi medio hermano mayor que salvó el mundo incontables veces - ahora fue el turno de Percy de asentir con seriedad

\- y mi deber como semidiós es el de proteger a la civilización occidental, a los dioses griegos y a los humanos de las fuerzas del Tártaro - otra vez asintió Percy, aunque Issei llegó a notar como el miedo se reflejó en los ojos del adulto joven al mencionar ese nombre, cosa que no comprendió, tal vez luego le dijera algo al respecto, no lo presionaría

\- vale, luego de haber visto a un minotauro en mi casa y a Quirón-san no me cuesta creerlo... - comenzó Issei - aunque algunas de esas cosas ya las había deducido luego de hablar con Ddraig

\- oh, así que pudiste contactar con él mientras estabas dormido? -

\- así es, me explicó algunas cosas y lo demás lo deduje yo solo -

\- ¿de qué están hablando ustedes dos? ¿Quién es Ddraig? - Percy interrumpió el dialogo de ambos para solucionar sus dudas, pues para variar no entendía nada de lo que hablaban

\- Percy... - Quirón tomó la palabra - ¿recuerdas que una vez les platiqué a ti y a los demás capitanes sobre las Longinus? -

\- ¿eh...? - la respuesta universal de Percy fue lo único que pudo decir hasta que comenzó a recordar - ¿hablas de las Armas Mata-dioses que el Dios Bíblico creó para los humanos?

\- efectivamente -

\- no me digas que... - el centauro asintió ante la idea que se formulaba su alumno

\- Si, Percy-nii-san, yo tengo una Longinus - respondió Issei ante un incrédulo Percy (a quien por cierto le gustó bastante la forma en la que su nuevo hermanito lo llamó) mientras convocaba a la Boosted Gear en su brazo derecho para demostrárselo - aparentemente tengo a un Dragón Emperador sellado en mi brazo -

\- ¿¡EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? - el grito de sorpresa pudo escucharse en todo el Campamento Mestizo, llegando a asustar un poco a los pegasos en el establo, pues no era común escuchar a su señor gritar por algo que no fuese el robo de sus galletas azules por culpa de los hermanos Stoll

 _ **¡CONTINUARÁ!**_

 _ **Sé lo que van a decir, me tardé muchísimo en actualizar la historia**_

 _ **Realmente no sabía cómo avanzar con el capítulo, pero creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, aunque espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo...**_

 _ **La verdad es que si votan y me dejan comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo, así que ya saben, si quieren una siguiente parte revienten el botón de Me Gusta**_

 _ **Bueno, sin nada más que decir por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**_

 _ **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**_

 _ **¡BYE BYE!**_


	3. Este es el Campamento Mestizo

Este es el Campamento Mestizo

Los primeros días resultaron ser bastante difíciles para él, pues la ausencia de su madre era muy notoria, pero no dejó que la tristeza lo invadiera.

Ahora sabía que su padre (quien luego de hablar con Percy y Quirón descubrió que era el mismísimo Poseidón) seguía vivo, y no solo eso, el ahora tenía una enorme familia que parecía ser confiable y muy unida. Un ejemplo de esto fue apenas unos minutos luego de despertar

Después de descubrir que él era el hijo de un dios y luego de haberle mostrado a Percy que tenía una [Longinus, había conocido a la novia de su recién descubierto hermano mayor, Annabeth Chase, quien nada más verlo le dió un abrazo que por poco le rompía las costillas.

Después de un par de explicaciones, Issei descubrió, muy para su sorpresa, que su madre había sido también una [semidiosa, y en su día había liderado a la cabaña de Atenea, siendo aquella chica, Annabeth su hermana menor y ex-segunda al mando.

En ese momento Issei cayó en la cuenta de algo, si esa chica era su tía y ella a su vez era la novia de Percy, su hermano mayor, eso volvería a Annabeth no solo su tía, sinó también su cuñada y, si se ponía a pensarlo más, también lo volvía a él su tío segundo.

Al comentar esto, tanto Annabeth como Percy comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, confundiendo al niño.

\- Veras Issei - comenzó Quirón, a quien sin dudas le causaba gracia la idea - los Semidioses realmente no tienen ADN de sus progenitores divinos, así que este tipo de relaciones están permitidas al no haber lazos sanguíneos, aunque obviamente si se trata de dos hijos de un mismo padre divino no estaría permitido -

Con esa duda solucionada, el joven pelinegro sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta, pues Percy y Annabeth realmente parecían hacer una excelente pareja.Este pensamiento hizo que, sin saberlo, entrase al [Club de Fans Percabeth] (la organización más poderosa de toda la Facción Griega).

Durante los siguientes días y a lo largo de las primeras semanas, él se dedicó a explorar el campamento y conocer a los campistas

Debido a que era invierno, el campamento estaba bastante más deshabitado de lo que era usual (según Percy, pues como él era nuevo no tenía idea de cuantos eran en verano)

Durante el día recibía clases de Griego y Latín con Annabeth, con la cuál se llevaba de maravillas, pues podían hablar por horas y horas de ciencia, arte, arquitectura, tecnología y demás "charlas de Nerds" según Percy.

\- A-Annabeth-san... - la llamó en una ocasión Issei luego de que su clase diaria hubiese acabado sin contratiempos, aunque el joven pelinegro estaba un poco nervioso y miraba hacia el suelo, como si estuviese avergonzado de mirarla a la cara

\- dime Issei, que pasa? - le preguntó la rubia con algo de preocupación en su voz, pues el pequeño parecía preocupado por algo

\- m-me... me preguntaba si yo... - Issei mantenía la cabeza gacha para ocultar un tenue sonrojo y unas cuantas lagrimítas de vergüenza que se le estaban formando en los ojos, las cuales esperaba que Annabeth no notara - q-quisiera saber si yo... - el joven ojiverde se armó de valor y miró decididamente a Annabeth, la cuál al ver la expresión de Issei solo pudo pensar que se veía adorable y tremendamente parecido a Percy, casi como si fuese un hijo que ella y su Sesos de Alga hubiesen tenido, un pensamiento que sin dudas le gustaba

\- m-me gustaría saber si... ¿PUEDO LLAMARTE ANNA-NEE? - esto último lo dijo mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero estaba muy nervioso, esa chica lo había tratado muy cariñosamente desde que había llegado al campamento mestizo, lo que sumado al parecido físico que tenía con su madre y el hecho de que era la novia de su hermano, habían ocasionado que él se encariñase mucho con ella y por esto quisiese llamarla de una forma especial

Al oír la petición hecha por Issei, Annabeth simplemente le sonrió mientras asentía

\- claro que puedes Issei, entiendo que en Japón los honoríficos son importantes y que tu quieres llamarme así para demostrar tu cariño - tras decir esto, la rubia abrazó de forma maternal al joven japonés, pues no podía negar que ella también le había tomado mucho cariño en esas semanas que habían convivido y se había jurado a sí misma el cuidarlo y educarlo en el lugar de su hermana.

Toda esta escena fue observada por Percy, quien nada más ver la escena supo que Annabeth sería una gran madre en el futuro, aunque el pensar en tener hijos aún le parecía algo muy lejano, la idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo

Al mediodía, Issei almorzaba junto al Lago de las Canoas con su hermano y Annabeth, los cuales le narraban sus aventuras vividas desde la llegada de Percy al campamento, hace ya ocho años.

Estas historias maravillaban a Issei, pues era increíble saber los grandes logros que tenían ambos, aunque los logros que más lo impresionaban eran los de su hermano, pues a pesar de parecer un chico normal apenas graduado de la universidad (y por los pelos), él se había enfrentado a un mundo lleno de monstruos y dioses desde que tenía 12 años, y gracias a él el mundo se había salvado incontables veces.

Aunque Issei pudo darse cuenta de algo con cada historia que ellos le contaban parecían tener recuerdos dolorosos, por lo que dedujo que ellos habían perdido a personas importantes para ellos en esas misiones.

Con esto, aprendió que la vida de un Semidiós nunca es fácil, y siempre estaba marcada por la tragedia, la muerte y el sacrificio.

Luego de almorzar tenía lecciones sobre monstruos con Quirón, el cuál le enseñaba todo lo que sabía y se maravillaba al ver como Issei absorbía todo el conocimiento que se le impartía, sin duda alguna estaba frente a un auténtico prodigio en el estudio, incluso para los estándares de la cabaña de Atenea.

en una ocasión mientras Issei estudiaba por su cuenta y Quirón leía una novela de misterio, Issei hizo una pregunta que sorprendió al viejo centauro

\- Quirón-sensei... - lo llamó

\- Dime Issei - contestó levantando la mirada de su novela para observar al jovencito

\- ¿cómo era ella? - preguntó - ¿cómo era... - dudó un poco en seguir con la pregunta por unos segundos - mamá cuando estaba aquí? -

\- ¿Cómo era Mayumi? - Quirón sonrió con melancolía al pensar en su antigua alumna - ella era muy parecida a ti Issei - esa respuesta sorprendió al pelinegro

\- ¿parecida a mí? -

\- así es - el centauro bajó su libro, marcó la página en la cual se había quedado y lo cerró, para así poder prestarle atención al joven japonés - tu me recuerdas muchísimo a ella, haces las mismas preguntas que ella solía hacer, tienes el mismo amor por el conocimiento y siempre buscaba aprender más, justo como tú - una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar un hecho en especifico - recuerdo que una vez mencionó que ella soñaba con ser una profesora y hasta donde sé lo logró

al oír a Quirón decir eso, Issei asintió con una sonrisa, pues su madre si que había cumplido su sueño al ser capaz de graduarse de la universidad con honores (aún habiendo tenido que cuidar de él en ese mismo periodo de tiempo) y se había convertido en una profesora de la Academia Kuoh para Señoritas

\- Okaa-san siempre amó su trabajo - mencionó Issei - recuerdo que de pequeño me decía que le gustaría verme como profesor en el futuro - en ese momento, Issei amplió los ojos, quizás su madre ya no estuviese con él, pero podría continuar con su sueño

\- veo que tuviste una idea Issei - él asintió con una amplia sonrisa

\- voy a ser un profesor - una nueva determinación había surgido en Issei, aunque... - pero no pienso esperar a ser mayor

Quirón se confundió ante esto, no creía que aquel niño de 12 realmente planeara lo que creía que planeaba, ni siquiera los mejores hijos e hijas de Atenea aspiraban a tanto como él, muy seguramente era su lado de Poseidón y su nueva naturaleza como Dragón el que lo motivaba a llegar más alto que nadie.

el viejo maestro sonrió, sin lugar a dudas Mayumi estaría orgullosa de ver a su hijo apuntar a lo más alto.

Luego de las lecciones con Quirón, Issei tenía clase de manualidades con las Ninfas, las cuales se impresionaban al ver el talento que demostraba el niño en las artes, demostrando excepcionalmente que el era un digno [Legado] de Atenea.

muchas de estas Ninfas estaban seguras de que él sin duda tenía futuro en esto, pero él negaba constantemente diciendo que él ya tenía una meta en la vida y se tomaría el arte como un hobby, aunque ellas opinaban que esto era un desperdicio de su potencial.

Luego de manualidades competía contra las Dríadas en carreras por el bosque, pero al igual que todos los mestizos, a excepción de unos pocos hijos de Hermes y del único hijo de Dionisio, mordía el polvo miserablemente.

En las sorprendentemente sabias palabras de su hermano, era realmente frustrante ser más lento que un árbol.

Más entrada la tarde, era hora del entrenamiento de combate, el cuál era de vital importancia para él, pues al ser hijo de uno de los [Tres Grandes] y además ser el actual [Dragón Emperador Rojo, su aroma atraería a los monstruos más peligrosos, poderosos y agresivos de todos.

Las clases de Pankation y Lucha Grecorromana le fueron impartidas por la capitana de la Cabaña de Ares, Clarisse Le Rue, una enorme chica de aspecto intimidante y cabello Castaño oscuro que al parecer era la tercera al mando en el Campamento Mestizo y la segunda mejor peleadora del mismo, estando solamente detrás de Percy.

Basta con decir que era aplastado cada vez que entraba al Ring, pues Clarisse era sin duda alguna una oponente de temer, aunque luego de un tiempo aprendió como lidiar un poco con ella, al menos lo suficiente como para no salir con los huesos quebrados.

dentro de todo, y a pesar de su forma de ser ruda y algo odiosa, Issei se llevaba bien (o al menos en la medida de lo posible) con ella, y entre descansos charlaban aunque a veces estas charlas derivaban en otra pelea.

un buen ejemplo era la charla que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

\- Oye Clarisse-nee-san - comenzó Issei, el cuál había empezado a llamarla de esa forma luego de unas semanas practicando, aunque a ella le fastidiaba que la llamara de esa forma, cosa que solo motivaba a Issei a seguir llamándola así solo para molestarla.

\- ¿ahora que quieres Cerebro de Sushi? - le preguntó ella toscamente mientras le daba un sorbo a una lata de Coca-Cola que había pedido de contrabando por la Cabaña de Hermes (pues no podían obtenerse bebidas de mortales en el campamento a no ser que hablaras con el campista de la Cabaña 11 correcto).

la castaña tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿es cierto lo que me contó Aniki sobre su primer día aquí? - preguntó con malicia y con una sonrisa zorruna el ojiverde causando que ella se atragantase con su bebida y esta saliese despedida por su nariz.

\- ¡¿Q-q-q-qué tanto sabes?! - ella algo temerosamente le exigió respuestas al joven hijo de Poseidón, esa información era peligrosa para su reputación entre los novatos, solamente los más veteranos conocían los detalles.

\- oh... quien sabe... - un brillo malicioso que solo había visto en los Stoll, Percy y Leo se reflejó en los ojos de Issei - Aniki mencionó algo sobre gárgaras y tuberías de inodoro... - Clarisse tragó duro ante esto, pero decidió que no se dejaría amedrentar por el hermano del pringado Sesos de Alga.

\- Escucha mocoso, como se te ocurra mencionarle a alguien... - dejó la amenaza en el aire, pero Issei no se pensaba dejar amedrentar.

\- ¿qué harás? ¿meterme la cabeza en el inodoro? Aniki mencionó que cuando lo intentaste con él no te resultó muy bien que digamos - casi al instante se arrepintió de decir éso, pues Clarisse se levantó y se le lanzó de lado con todo su peso desplazado a su hombro, cayéndole encima y aplastándolo por completo.

\- [¡Y SU NOMBRE ES JOHN CENA! TU TURU TÚ] - fue la burla de Ddraig, el cuál veía y se reía de la situación en la que su portador se había metido estúpidamente de forma voluntaria.

Si por algún milagro lograba sobrevivir a las prácticas con Clarisse, Issei tenía prácticas de Tiro con Arco impartidas por un chico rubio de ojos azules llamado Will Solace, actual capitán de la Cabaña de Apolo.

Issei y Will se llevaban muy bien, y Will era un excelente instructor, pues en poco tiempo Issei tuvo una mejoría notable con el arco, no para llamarse a si mismo un experto, pero no se le daba tan mal.

\- tal vez tengas futuro en esto si practicas - mencionó Will en una ocasión en que Issei consiguió dar en el blanco en 3 de las 5 dianas que estaban colocadas para que los novatos practicaran.

\- no lo sé - le respondió el joven japonés - creo que el arco no es lo mío.

\- ¿bromeas verdad? - le replicó el rubio - pocos novatos le atinan 3 de 5 con tan poco entrenamiento.

\- es que realmente no me siento a gusto con el arco... - ante lo dicho por Issei, Will tuvo que ceder, pues a decir verdad desde la primera clase que tuvieron pudo notar que si bien a Issei no se le daba mal, no era su arma predilecta.

En ese mismo curso aprendió que por nada del mundo debía confiar en la puntería de su hermano, pues Percy tenía un auténtico Don para ser terrible en Arquería, y tras cierto evento que involucró "Ponis Fiesteros", competencias deportivas, Percy medio ebrio y el arco mágico del dios Apolo, supo que si Percy estaba detrás del arco lo mejor que podía hacer era esconderse en un búnker subterráneo y rezarle a medio panteón grecorromano por salir ileso.

Para finalizar el entrenamiento diario, Issei debía entrenar esgrima con su hermano Percy, el cuál era un auténtico demonio.

Issei se sentía muy pero que muy inferior a Percy en el aspecto de la esgrima, pues ni por asomo llegaba a igualar la destreza de su hermano.

A sus ojos parecía que la espada de Percy fuese una extensión más de su brazo y su estilo era como si luchara contra el mar, metiéndose en cada recoveco, usando cada movimiento a su beneficio y aprovechando cada apertura para atacar.

También se preguntaba si algún día él podría llegar al nivel de Percy

¿Éso sería posible siquiera? No lo sabía, pero se juró nunca dejar de intentar hasta lograrlo.

En cuanto a la relación de ambos hermanos, pues la respuesta era simple, ambos se llevaban de maravilla.

Issei idolatraba a Percy, teniéndolo como su ídolo y ejemplo a seguir. Un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Percy También se llevaba de maravillas con Issei, lo protegía de cualquier amenaza, lo entrenaba en el uso de sus poderes, le enseñaba la mejor forma de desenvolverse en el mundo mitológico, le narraba algunas de sus aventuras, gastaban bromas juntos y en términos generales se lo pasaban en grande.

\- Aniki - lo llamó Issei en una ocasión para llamar su atención - ¡entréname otra vez! - le pidió.

\- ¿eh? Pero Issei, si acabamos de entrenar - le contestó su hermano mayor - o es que acaso quieres que te de otra paliza en el ruedo? - agregó con un poco de gracia.

\- ¡Voy a entrenar muy duro! ¡Un día de estos te voy a vencer, Aniki! - le replicó Issei con una determinación férrea en su mirada - ¡ahora volvamos a la arena, te demostraré de lo que estoy hecho!

Sin decir más, Issei caminó decidido hacia el ruedo siendo seguido por Percy, quien no dejaba de sorprenderse por la fuerza de voluntad de su hermano más pequeño mientras se preguntaba si acaso Luke lo veía así a él antes de haberse ido a su primera misión.

Al llegar a la arena de combate, Issei tomó una de las espadas de bronce romas con las que practicaban y se puso en guardia esperando a que Percy hiciera lo mismo.

El mayor tomó asimismo una de las espadas romas y se colocó en posición, listo para recibir el ataque de su hermano.

Este, sin esperar más, se abalanzó contra Percy y le lanzó una estocada al pecho que fue desviada por él con una facilidad increíble, casi como si lo hiciera por puro instinto.

Sin desperdiciar el impulso que llevaba, giró sobre sus talones mientras tomaba la espada con ambas manos para lanzarle un potente mandoble a su hermano, el cuál la bloqueó sin esfuerzo aparente.

\- ¿eso es todo lo que tienes, Issei? - se burló Percy - vamos hermanito, se que puedes lograr más que esto ¿No dijiste que me vencerías?

\- AAAAAHHHH - el más joven se lanzó con ira contra su hermano, dispuesto a hacerlo tragarse sus palabras.

el Emperador Rojo dió un salto hacia atrás y se volvió a lanzar hacía el pretendiendo lanzar un tajo a sus costillas, que en ese momento estaban desprotegidas, pero haciendo una finta a una gran velocidad cambió el objetivo al cuello de su hermano, sabiendo de sobra que no lo mataría, pero no se esperó que con un juego de pies su hermano desapareciera de su campo de visión y luego él sintiese un golpe en la nuca, el cuál lo derribó y lo mandó de cara contra el piso.

Al levantarse, pudo ver que el golpe se lo había dado Percy con el pomo de su espada, el cuál lo miraba con una mirada retadora y una eterna sonrisa sarcástica marca Jackson en su rostro.

\- ¿en serio pensaste que no me esperaría algo como éso? - le preguntó retóricamente - tienes algo de talento para esto, hermanito. Pero aún te falta experiencia.

ambos volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales y luego volvieron a lanzarse al ataque

3 minutos después

\- Si esto fuese una pelea de verdad ya habrías muerto Issei, tienes demasiadas aperturas - ambos ya se encontraban otra vez combatiendo y estaban cruzando sus espadas - no te confíes en que tu oponente siempre luchará limpiamente - fue lo que le dijo Percy antes de darle una patada en el pecho y mandarlo a volar de nueva cuenta

\- debes aprender a predecir lo que hará tu oponente, sinó, no durarás nada - fue lo que le dijo Percy mientras se acercaba y le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse - anda, arriba, no te des por vencido tan rápido - Issei tomó su mano y se levantó

Antes de que empezaran a luchar otra vez, su hermano le tendió una botella de agua - ten, no la bebas, refrescate con ella - le recomendó.

Un poco extrañado por esto, decidió hacerle caso, por lo que procedió a destapar la botella y verter su contenido sobre su frente

Al instante en el que sintió las gotas de agua sobre su frente, notó como su cuerpo tenía un subidón de energía.

Sus brazos se sentían más fuertes, sus raspones y heridas desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, su cuerpo se sentía muchísimo más ligero y la empuñadura de la espada se sentía extraordinariamente cómoda

\- ¡Ahora si! - con renovadas energías, este se lanzó a atacar a Percy lanzando tajos, mandobles y estocadas a una velocidad increíble, lo que hizo sonreír emocionado al Héroe del Olimpo.

Los ataques de su hermano no eran nada que él no pudiese manejar, pero la increíble mejora que había tenido Issei lo estaba obligando a tomarse un poco más en serio ese entrenamiento.

Con un juego de pies, volvió a posicionarse fácilmente por detrás de su hermanito y lo nalgueó con la hoja de su espada, lo que lo hizo caer de frente, pero esto, en lugar de tomarlo por sorpresa, fue aprovechado por Issei, quien al caer dio un giro en el suelo quedando así otra vez frente a frente con el mayor, tras lo cuál ambos desaparecieron en un borrón de velocidad y reaparecieron chocando sus espadas, ambos hermanos estaban ahora cara a cara.

Pero algo tomó desprevenido a Percy, el guantelete rojo de la [Boosted Gear] había aparecido en la mano derecha de su hermano, el cuál aprovechó el Factor Sorpresa para cargar de golpe un sonoro [Boost] y lanzarle un puñetazo con el guantelete en el estómago, lo que le quitó el aire a Percy y lo mandó a volar varios metros.

Por primera vez, Issei había vencido a su hermano.

Pero de repente, sus piernas fallaron y el cayó de rodillas mientras sentía como todo ese subidón de energía se iba, pero no le importaba, por fin había vencido a Percy, aunque este no hubiese ido enserio y él se hubiera aprovechado de que no se esperaba que usara la [Boosted Gear].

una serie de aplausos y silbidos provenientes de las gradas lo hizo voltear la cabeza.

al mirar en esa dirección, pudo notar (muy para su vergüenza porque era el centro de atención) que en las gradas estaban la mayoría de los mestizos que se encontraban en el campamento (aproximadamente una docena de chicos y chicas un par de años mayores que él), entre los que estaban Annabeth, Clarisse, Will y también tres chicos más, a los cuales no conocía pero parecían formar parte de aquel grupo de amigos de su hermano.

Parecían aplaudirle a él, probablemente por haber logrado darle un golpe a Percy, pero en lugar de sentirse orgulloso de esto solo pudo avergonzarse y ponerse muy rojo por los aplausos, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención ni destacar demasiado.

\- Debo decir que me sorprendiste Issei - fue lo que escuchó decir a Percy para voltear a verlo levantarse mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa - no esperaba que usaras esa cosa, por qué no la usaste antes en nuestros entrenamientos? Acaso me subestimabas hermanito? - fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro - quizás con eso me podrías haber vencido un poco antes.

\- ¡Cla-claro que no Aniki! - fue lo que le respondió apenado - es que yo... - tragó saliva antes de continuar y se puso de pié - Yo quiero derrotarte por mi propio poder, esto no cuenta para mí, si no es mi propio esfuerzo el que me da el poder para superarte entonces significa que aún no soy lo bastante fuerte para derrotarte.

Al oír a su hermano decir eso, Percy se acercó a él y le dió un coscorrón que le sacudió un poco el cerebro

\- ¡OYE! ¿A qué vino éso? - se quejó el menor mientras se sobaba la cabeza

\- no pienses de esa forma - le reprendió Percy con una expresión seria que pocas veces se le veía - siempre tienes que darlo todo en una pelea, no importa contra quien sea, aún si es contra mi o contra quien sea - su expresión se suavizó luego de esto - si naciste con esa cosa entonces deberías aprovechar el poder que te da, es una gran ventaja.

Tras decir esto, el mayor despeinó un poco a su hermanito

\- terminamos por hoy, ve con Quirón, creo que quiere presentarte a alguien - luego de esto, Percy salió de la arena y se dirigió con sus amigos, pero antes de irse le dijo algo más - cuando termines en la Casa Grande ven a la Cabaña 3, tengo algo que enseñarte -dicho esto, se fue.

Issei asintió y también salió del ruedo, desde el cual caminó por el campamento por unos minutos, pasó en frente de la herrería, en la cuál aún se veían a campistas de Hefesto trabajando tranquilamente a pesar del intenso calor.

Quirón lo esperaba de pié en la entrada de la Casa Grande junto a dos Sátiros.

Uno era un adulto joven que desprendía un aire de paz y armonía, llevaba barba de chivo y cabello ensortijado color castaño rojizo, llevaba puesta una gorra rasta y una camiseta color Naranja con la leyenda "Campamento Mestizo" estampada en esta, no llevaba pantalones dejando al descubierto sus peludos cuartos traseros de cabra y sus pezuñas, un juego de flautas de Junco complementaba su imagen, a ojos de Issei parecía un Hippie buena onda.

El otro, por el contrario, era más pequeño en estatura, vestía como un entrenador escolar y sin duda desprendía un aura mucho, pero mucho más belicosa que el otro sátiro, como lo demostraba la porra en la que estaba apoyado. Tenía cabello pelirrojo alborotado, era bastante musculoso para su estatura y tenía una expresión de aburrimiento severo en el rostro, como si quisiera agarrarse a golpes con alguien pero no se lo permitieran.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, Issei saludó respetuosamente al centauro, el cuál sonrió al verlo llegar

\- me alegro que estés aquí Issei, ven, quisiera presentarte a unas personas. - al oír esto, Issei se acercó con confianza - Issei Hyodo, ellos son Grover Underwood, un Señor de lo Salvaje - dijo señalando al sátiro hippie, el cuál le sonrió amigablemente - y Gleeson Hedge, uno de nuestros Sátiros más confiables - señaló al sátiro más pequeño, el cual solo lo examinó inquisitivamente antes de voltear la mirada con aburrimiento.

Al oír sus nombres, Issei se inclinó respetuosamente.

\- es un gusto conocerlos, Underwood-sama, Hedge-san - el uso de los honoríficos confundió a ambos Sátiros, sin duda a ellos le sonaban raros

\- venga Issei, llámanos por nuestros nombres - le contestó de forma relajada y amable Grover, sin duda le incomodaba el ser llamado "sama" sin saber lo que significaba, por lo que optó por pedirle que lo llame por su nombre - ¿no es verdad Entrenador? - el otro sátiro solo bufó como respuesta, restándole importancia.

Ignorando la actitud de su compañero, Grover decidió seguir hablando

\- como dijo Quirón, mi nombre Grover y como ves soy un sátiro - una risita por parte de Issei por lo obvio del comentario lo hizo sonreír - es un gusto conocerte.

\- ¿así que este mocoso es el hermano del Yogurín Jackson? - fue lo que dijo ahora Gleeson con fastidio - no parece la gran cosa Quirón - comentó toscamente, lo que fastidió un poco a Issei por ser subestimado por aquel sátiro enano.

\- entrenador, yo no le recomendaría subestimar al joven Issei, podrá no parecer mucho, pero el también es hijo de uno de los [Tres Grandes] y además tiene en su posesión una de las 13 [Longinus] - al mencionar eso último, el entrenador abrió los ojos como platos y rápidamente tomó la mano de Issei y lo miró con ojos de cachorro.

\- ¡¡Por favor Yogurín, muéstrame esa súper arma!! - le imploró el sátiro con los ojos brillando - ¡¡las longinus son el sueño de todo entusiasta de las armas!!

A los tres presentes se les resbalaba una gota estilo anime por la nuca al ver el cambio de actitud del entrenador, vaya que le gustaban las armas

\- emm... s-supongo que puedo enseñárselo - dijo algo incómodo el mestizo, aquel sátiro era raro.

Con un simple pensamiento, el brazo derecho de Issei se envolvió en llamas por unos segundos para luego mostrar que alrededor de este se había formado el guantelete que tanto que atemorizaba a los dioses de todo el mundo, la [Boosted Gear].

\- e-es increíble, nunca pensé que fuese a ver uno de estos bebés en persona algún día - Hedge parecía casi babearse por la vista del guantelete asesino de dioses.

\- [¡Eso cabrita! Admira la gran y poderosa Boosted Gear] - se pavoneó Ddraig desde dentro de la [Sacred Gear, en la cuál resplandecía la gema similar a una esmeralda a cada palabra del dragón.

\- Ddraig, compórtate, ya hablamos de que no debes ser tan presumido - le reprendió su portador.

\- [Vamos Socio, hace años que nadie me admira o me alaba, no seas así] - se quejó el dragón como si él fuese el adolescente quejón e Issei fuese el adulto responsable.

El diálogo entre el joven Sekiryuutei y él dragón sin dudas era curioso y extraño para el centauro y los sátiros

\- bueno... creo que ya tomamos bastante de tu tiempo Issei, solamente queríamos presentarnos apropiadamente, nos vemos luego - dijo Grover mientras se llevaba a rastras al entrenador Hedge, quien quería seguir viendo la [Boosted Gear] por más tiempo - andando Hedge, Mellie se tiene que ir a trabajar y tu tienes que cuidar de tu hijo - con estas palabras, ambos se perdieron de vista para Issei y Quirón.

\- ¿eso fue todo lo que necesitaba Quirón-sensei? - fue lo que preguntó Issei luego de unos segundos de silencio.

\- eh? No, aún tengo que presentarte a alguien más, debería llegar en cualquier momento - le respondió.

Casi como un encantamiento, tras decir esto, la sala se iluminó con una luz purpura tan brillante que Issei y Quirón se vieron obligados a desviar la mirada

Al apagarse este brillo, Issei pudo ver en medio de la sala a un hombre regordete de cabello y barba negros, tenía la nariz roja por llevar un largo tiempo bebiendo vino, llevaba puestos unos shorts, una camisa atigrada que apenas contenía su prominente panza, sandalias playeras y unos lentes de sol que ocultaban unos ojos color violeta oscuro.

Para Issei, aquel sujeto a pesar de no parecer la gran cosa, irradiaba un enorme poder, además de irradiar un aura de locura, diversión, excesos, violencia y otras muchas experiencias que no podía reconocer aún.

\- ah, Señor D, justamente estábamos esperando su llegada - lo saludó Quirón con una sonrisa.

\- si si, como sea, terminemos con esto rápido para poder irme a dormir - le contestó el conocido como Señor D.

\- Issei - lo llamó Quirón - él es el Señor D, el director del Campamento Mestizo.

\- no por mucho más tiempo - refunfuñó el hombre.

\- Señor D, el es Issei Hyodo, el nuevo campista - lo presentó Quirón, a lo que Issei se inclinó y murmuró un "mucho gusto", aunque había algo que no le agradaba de ese hombre.

\- ¿conque tú eres el mocoso de Barba Percebe que también tiene una Longinus eh? - al mencionar ese apodo, el suelo tembló un poco y el Señor D se puso un poco pálido - lo lamento Tío P. - al instante el suelo dejó de temblar y el semblante del hombre panzón volvió a la normalidad.

\- anda chico, no crees que deberías presentarte tu mismo? - lo incitó (o más bien le ordenó) aquel hombre.

\- soy Issei Hyodo, es un placer - volvió a inclinarse en señal de respeto, sus instintos le decían que no le convenía tener a ése hombre de enemigo.

\- conque Invel Joder, procuraré no olvidarlo - ante esto, Issei lo miró indignado, mira que cambiarle su nombre de esa forma.

Volteó a ver a Quirón y este, con un ademán, le indicó que no dijese nada.

\- Escúchame bien mocoso, espero que sepas todo el poder que tienes en tus manos - soltó de pronto el Señor D - no solo eres otro hijo del viejo Poseidón, lo que de por sí ya te hace peligroso - Issei estuvo seguro de oírlo murmurar algo similar a "como si nos hiciera falta otro" - sinó que también tienes una de esas estúpidas armas que dejó Elohim para los humanos como ustedes y justamente tú, uno de estos latosos héroes tiene un arma capaz de matar dioses. -

El tono con el que lo dijo era de fastidio y desagrado.

\- sabes, luego de que descubrimos que tienes una Longinus tuvimos una reunión urgente del concejo. -

Issei no comprendió a lo que se refería ¿de qué concejo hablaba?.

Casi como si le hubiese leído la mente, el hombre panzón le dijo - como parece que tu primitivo cerebro no comprende lo que te digo, permíteme presentarme apropiadamente -

Sin aviso previo, el Señor D resplandeció en color púrpura, el ambiente se llenó con olor a uvas y la silueta aún visible de aquel sujeto empezó a aumentar su tamaño.

Issei veía asombrado como aquel hombre barrigón que difícilmente alcanzaba el metro setenta pasaba a medir aproximadamente 3 metros y desprendía un aura que tenía aterrado a Issei, pues la presión que emitía junto con aquella aura.

\- supongo que con este aspecto ya te harás una idea de quien soy, verdad? -

Un asentimiento del jovencito confirmó sus palabras - u-usted es Dionisio... el dios del vino-

\- bien, eso me ahorra tener que explicarte. -

Con un chasquido de dedos, el dios volvió a su estatura original, pero no por eso dejó de verse menos intimidante para Issei, pues era el primer dios que veía en persona.

\- no eres el primer portador de Longinus que llega al campamento, pero si que eres el primer Dragón Celestial, y eso te puede hacer...

Problemático -

El tono en que dijo lo último le causó escalofríos a Issei, como si le estuviera dando un ultimátum.

\- pero... - con esas simples palabras el ambiente tenso que se sentía finalmente se relajó por completo - varios de los dioses del concejo, entre ellos tu padre Poseidón, Atenea, Afrodita y yo, entre algunos otros, decidimos abogar por ti para dejarte con vida -

Issei no se creía que aquel dios, que a simple vista se veía que detestaba a los semidioses, había abogado por él frente al resto del concejo.

\- ¿P-por qué haría eso? - preguntó Issei con algo de duda.

\- Ddraig es un viejo amigo mío y francamente no tengo ganas de tener que encontrar a su siguiente portador cuando te matemos - fue la respuesta simple de Dionisio - hablando de él ¿estás ahí lagartija? -

\- [¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames lagartija?] - le respondió Ddraig mientras aparecía una gema verde en el dorso de la mano de Issei - [viejo ebrio] - agregó mientras soltaba unas risitas.

\- honestamente, quién lleva la cuenta viejo amigo? - le refutó con gracia el dios - será bueno tenerte de nuestra parte por una vez Ddraig, aunque tenías que elegir al nuevo mocoso de Poseidón? - se quejó

\- [tampoco es para tanto, sé que los mestizos no son tus seres favoritos pero yo no elijo quién será mi siguiente portador] - le replicó.

Mientras tanto, Issei veía como el dios y el dragón conversaban tranquilamente como si fuesen viejos amigos sin entender del todo.

Quirón vio esto y con una suave sonrisa decidió explicarle.

\- veras Ise, el Señor D y Ddraig son viejos amigos desde jóvenes, ambos tienen la misma edad y cometieron algunos errores juntos en el pasado - fue la simple explicación del centauro.

\- nada como la juventud para cometer estupideces con tus amigos - comentó con gracia el dios del vino, olvidando por completo el guardar las apariencias de dios temible frente al mestizo.

\- [Eso es verdad viejo borracho, de jóvenes fuimos un desastre andante] - le siguió el dragón.

Antes de que pudieran seguir recordando el pasado, una luz se materializó en el oído de Dionisio, este al notarlo procedió a prestarle atención como si de una llamada se tratase

\- no, dile a esas idiotas que se alejen de mi bodega - comenzó a hablar en voz alta - ¡pues entonces deténlas! Aún me faltan 10 años para poder salir de aquí, no puedo permitir que esa colección se abra hasta entonces...

¿Sabes qué? Voy en camino, no dejes que se acerquen - dicho eso la pequeña luz desapareció y el dios volvió a mostrar un semblante de pocos amigos

\- oye Ddraig, tengo que irme a solucionar un... inconveniente con mis Ménades y una de mis mejores bodegas... -

\- Seguiremos hablando después - sin esperar respuesta, el dios desapareció en una brisa con aroma a uva, aparentemente la "audiencia" con Dionisio había acabado por esta vez para Issei.

\- bueno... si ya no me necesitan aquí creo que debería irme - dijo Issei para luego de inclinarse respetuosamente a Quirón.

\- si, sigue con tus actividades joven Issei, si no me equivoco Percy te espera en tu cabaña, nos vemos después - le contestó y se despidió Quirón para irse trotando rumbo al campo de tiro con arco a darle clases a algunos de los consejeros.

Luego de esto, Issei comenzó a caminar rumbo al sector de las cabañas, las cuales sumaban un total de 20 y estaban ordenadas formando una letra Omega (Ω) en el valle que ocupaba el Campamento.

Las cabañas eran sin duda curiosas para cualquiera que las viese.

Todas las cabañas están numeradas del 1 al 20

Las que tenían números impares estaban del lado derecho y eran las cabañas pertenecientes a los hijos e hijas de los dioses, la primera de estas era la Cabaña 1, destinada a los hijos de Zeus, dios del rayo y Rey de los dioses. Esta fue construida en mármol blanco con grandes columnas blancas en la parte delantera, y posee puertas de bronce pulidas que relucen como un holograma, de modo que mirándolas de diferentes ángulos parecieran rayos.

Según su hermano, esta cabaña sin dudas era apropiada para el enorme ego que tiene el dios Zeus.

Las cabañas con números pares estaban del lado izquierdo y estaban destinadas a los hijos e hijas de las diosas, siendo la primera de estas la Cabaña 2, dedicada a Hera, diosa del matrimonio y Reina del Olimpo. Esta cabaña es honoraria, pues ella no puede tener hijos semidioses.

Esta cabaña es muy similar a la cabaña de su marido, Zeus. Está elegantemente hecha de mármol y decorada con delgadas columnas blancas y guirnaldas de granadas y flores. Las paredes están talladas con imágenes de su símbolo; el pavo real.

Cabe decir que estos le dan escalofríos al que los viese, pues parecían seguirte con la mirada y daba la impresión de que te atacarían si intentaras entrar a aquel edificio

Issei se encaminó rumbo a la Cabaña 3, la segunda del lado derecho, dedicada a su padre Poseidón, el dios de los mares.

A diferencia de la cabaña de Zeus, que estaba construida en mármol blanco y estaba diseñada para parecer un enorme templo que te hiciera sentir intimidado, la cabaña de Poseidón era una cabaña baja, larga y sólida, con todas las ventanas mirando al mar. Los muros exteriores están hechos de piedra áspera gris con piezas de coral y conchas marinas, tal cómo si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano.

Según las palabras de los amigos de su hermano, la cabaña 3 y la cabaña 11 eran las únicas cabañas en el campamento que no buscaban impresionar o resultar estrafalarias, sinó que buscaban sentirse acogedoras para sus ocupantes.

Mientras avanzaba hacia su cabaña, se dio tiempo para apreciar las cabañas restantes.

Luego de la cabaña de Hera, en el lado izquierdo le seguía la cabaña 4, perteneciente a Deméter y a sus hijos. Su color es de un tono marrón claro. El techo de la cabaña es de césped real y plantas de flores y de tomates crecen en las paredes. También flores silvestres y rosas crecen en el porche.

A Issei le gustaba esta cabaña, pues le parecía muy bonita, sin duda los hijos de Deméter se esforzaban por mantenerla "viva" por decirlo de alguna forma.

Seguida de esta estaba la cabaña 6, perteneciente a Atenea, la cabaña a la que pertenecía su madre en sus épocas de guerrera del campamento.

Esta es una cabaña pintada de azul y dorado, con un búho tallado sobre la puerta y con cortinas blancas. El interior tiene un taller y una biblioteca. La biblioteca se encuentra llena de estanterías con miles de libros y pergaminos antiguos, así como mesas y sillas para estudiar y leer.

Cabe decir que a él le encantaba esta cabaña, pues allí podía leer todo lo que quisiera y sus "tíos y tías" lo trataban de maravillas, siempre alentándolo a seguir estudiando y ayudándolo a aprender lo que le resultase complicado.

Siguiente a la cabaña de Atenea estaba la Cabaña 8, dedicada a Artemisa, diosa de la Cacería y la luna.

Esta es un edificio plateado que Issei notó en su primera noche que resplandece al caer el sol, como si reflejarala luz de la luna, aunque durante el día se ve como una cabaña normal. Está decorada con pinturas y esculturas de animales salvajes, sobre todo el símbolo deArtemisa: el ciervo.

Al ser Artemisa una diosa virgen, no tiene hijos semidioses, pero según Annabeth y Percy su cabaña solo es ocupada por sus cazadoras cuando visitan el campamento, aunque él no las había conocido, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban recorriendo el mundo cazando monstruos y siguiendo a su señora Artemisa en sus viajes.

Luego de esta cabaña seguía la 10, dedicada a Afrodita, la diosa del amor.

Sobre esta cabaña...

Issei solo podía describirla como una "casa de Barbie" a tamaño natural: tiene las paredes pintadas de color rosa y los marcos de las ventanas blancos. La cortinas de encaje son de color azul y verde pastel y la puerta es de un color blanco inmaculado.

Luego de su primera semana en el campamento, Issei había aprendido que debía tener cuidado con las hijas de Afrodita y que debía mantenerse lejos de su cabaña si no quería ser rodeado como presa de pirañas y terminar maquillado y vestido como si fuese una chica.

Parece ser que su capitana, quien mantenía bajo control los temidos "Ataques Piraña" de sus hermanas, se encontraba en una misión, por lo que nadie mantenía el orden en la Cabaña 10.

luego de la cabaña de afrodita acababan las llamadas "12 Originales" desde el lado izquierdo, pues luego de un juramento que los dioses le habían hecho a su hermano, las cabañas habían aumentado en número, siendo ahora las 20 actuales, aunque estaba hablándose de que el sector de las cabañas se expandiría así como los terrenos del campamento.

volviendo a la observación de cabañas...

a la cabaña de Afrodita le seguía la cabaña 14, la cuál estaba destinada a los hijos e hijas de Iris, la diosa del Arco iris.

Esta cabaña, como uno esperaría considerando la diosa que la representa, está pintada con los colores del arco iris, lo que la hacía ver sin duda curiosa.

luego de esta, seguía la cabaña 16, perteneciente a los hijos de Némesis, diosa de la venganza.

su cabaña era negra y como único detalle resaltante estaba en que había una rueda (que a Issei y a muchos les parecía un Pac-man).

Issei nunca podía evitar pensar en quien mató a su madre cada vez que pasaba por aquella cabaña y en lo mucho que lo odiaba, pero sabía que era en vano tratar de recordar su nombre o su rostri, Quirón le había explicado que había tenido que sellar esas memorias para prevenir que cometiese alguna imprudencia, aunque juró que le devolvería sus recuerdos de aquella noche cuando llegara el momento, pues al parecer una profecía se había formulado al respecto de sus acciones contra el asesino de su madre en un futuro, pero aún no era el momento.

Sobre eso de la profecía él estaba seguro de que era inventado, pero Quirón realmente parecía preocupado de que él hiciese algo impulsivo si recordase el nombre o el rostro de aquél hombre, por lo que aceptó su decisión. Estaba seguro de que Quirón cumpliría su juramento y él sabía que no estaba listo para enfrentar a ese sujeto, su venganza podía esperar.

Dejando atras la cabaña de Némesis, estaba la cabaña 17, perteneciente a Niké, diosa de la Victoria, esta cabaña era de color blanco y tenía laureles dorados decorando una buena parte de la fachada.

Él había aprendido a mantenerse lo más alejado que pudiera de las gemelas que vivían en esa cabaña, pues a pesar de ser unas bellezas increíbles, eran extremadamente competitivas en lo que sea, desde simples carreras hasta ver quien se ataba los cordones más rápido...

Luego de esta seguía la Cabaña 18, perteneciente a Hebe, diosa de la Juventud.

La cabaña estaba construida en mármol blanco y contaba con una pequeña imitación de la Fuente de la Juventud cerca de la entrada, aunque solo era como esta en aspecto, pues la auténtica Fuente se había perdido hace siglos.

Ya casi acabando con las cabañas de las diosas, seguía la cabaña 19, dedicada a Tiche, diosa de la suerte, y su cabaña, como era de esperarse, tenía el aspecto de un casino de las vegas en miniatura.

Según algunos rumores que había oído, la cabaña funcionaba como un auténtico casino los sábados por la noche, pero él aún no había podido comprobar si esto era algo real o no

Para finalizar el sector izquierdo perteneciente a las diosas, se encontraba la cabaña 20, dedicada a Hécate, diosa de la Magia.

Esta cabaña hecha de piedra la cual estaba pintada de color violeta, pero en las rocas que la conformaban se podían ver símbolos mágicos y hechizos, los cuáles según su hermano se activarían si una de las piedras era destruida.

Por su tono se voz cuando habló de eso, Issei dedujo que alguna vez eso había sucedido y un tiempo después se enteró de que su hermano había acabado transformado en un bebé por un buen tiempo debido a que una de las rocas había explotado cerca de él.

Moviendo su vista hacia el lado derecho del sector de cabañas, y siendo la siguiente a su cabaña, se encontraba la cabaña 5, que era perteneciente a Ares, dios de la guerra.

Esta se encuentra pintada de un color rojo brillante pero de una forma horrible, tal como si la hubieran pintado echándole los cubos de pintura encima para que pareciese sangre derramada. El techo está rodeado de alambre de púas y una cabeza disecada de jabalí cuelga en la puerta. Los ojos del jabalí parecen mirar a todo el que se pasa por allí e Issei podía jurar que le había gruñido en una ocasión que había pasado por delante de la puerta.

Esta cabaña era además la más ruidosa de las 20, pues casi todo el día se oía Rock Pesado a todo volumen saliendo de esta, así como ruido de peleas y de vidrios rompiéndose.

La que la seguía era la Cabaña 7, dedicada a Apolo, dios del sol, la poesía y la música.

Si Issei debía describir a esta cabaña de una forma era...

Brillante.

La cabaña estaba construída por completo en oro, por lo que durante todo el día reflejaba la luz del sol y costaba mucho verla directamente sin dañarse los ojos.

Luego seguía la cabaña 9, la cabaña de Hefesto, dios del fuego y los herreros.

Está construida por completo en acero y tiene chimeneas que recuerdan a una fábrica en miniatura.

A Issei le encantaba pasarse por ahí casi tanto como por la cabaña de Atenea, pues estaba llena a rebosar de inventos que los hijos de Hefesto le dejaban curiosear (siempre y cuando no fuesen muy peligrosos), aunque le fastidiaba un poco que estuviese tan desordenada.

Luego de la 9 seguía la 11, la cuál pertenece a Hermes, dios de los viajeros, ladrones y comerciantes.

Issei coincidía con su hermano en que la cabaña de Hermes es la que más se asemeja a una vieja y típica cabaña de campamento.El umbral está muy gastado y la pintura marrón apagada esta desconchada. Esto se debe a su continuo uso como hogar temporal de los mestizos recién llegados que aún no llegaban a la edad de 12 para poder ser reclamados, por lo cuál estaba constantemente recibiendo y despidiendo nuevos mestizos.

Encima de la puerta se puede observar el símbolo de Hermes, el Cudaceo, decorando la entrada e identificandola como la Cabaña de Hermes.

Luego de ésta venía la Cabaña 12, dedicada a Dionisio, dios del vino y director del campamento.

Esta cabaña está pintada de color morado y tenía vides de uvas creciendo en las paredes y el techo.

En lo personal, a Issei no le parecía la gran cosa esta cabaña, pero para no acabar transformado en algo espantoso decidió guardarse esos pensamientos para sí mismo, pues Dionisio no parecía el tipo de dios que tolerase ese tipo de comentarios.

Después de la cabaña de Dionisio seguía la Cabaña de Hades, la cuál era la número 13.

Las paredes de esta cabaña están hechas de obsidiana sólida y posee un cráneo colgando sobre la puerta. Tiene antorchas deFuego Griego dd color verdeardiendo las veinticuatro horas al día. Fue diseñada principalmente porNico Di Angelo, n amigo de su hermano (además de el único hijo de Hades en el campamento), y construida con la ayuda de sus trabajadores muertos convocados desde elInframundo.

Esta cabaña sin duda se veía intimidante y a la vez lujosa, parecía digna del dios de la riqueza y el Inframundo.

Para terminar con las cabañas y siguiendo a la 13 venía la Cabaña 15, dedicaba a Hypnos, Dios de los sueños.

el Está hecha de paredes de barro y posee techos en punta. Una corona de flores de amapolas rojas cuelga encima de la puerta y en el interior puede verse, a través de las ventanas, que hay una chimenea con un fuego que siempre crepita.

Del interior de la cabaña siempre sale música de violín suave y el aire cercano huele a ropa recién lavada y a flores de lavanda.

Cada vez que Issei pasaba cerca de esa cabaña comenzaba a adormecerse, pues desprendía un aire de relajación increíble e irresistible.

Finalmente, Issei llegó a la Cabaña 3, que estaba sorprendentemente silenciosa, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y encendió las luces se llevó un susto de muerte.

\- ¡SORPRESA! - le gritaron un grupo de jovenes adultos desde el interior, todos con las camisetas naranjas del campamento y bonetes de fiesta.

Este grupo estaba liderado por su hermano Percy, el cuál reía mientras Issei era abrazado por un enorme chico, el cuál por poco y le rompía las costillas en ese abrazo mortal.

\- ¡hurra! ¡Tyson tiene más hermanos! ¡Tyson es hermano mayor! - exclamaba alegremente para desconcierto del japonés que estaba poniendose azul por la falta de aire.

\- ya Tyson, tranquilizate, no querras aplastar a nuestro hermanito - intervino Percy al rescate de su hermano menor.

Luego de que Tyson, quien resultó ser su nuevo hermano Cíclope, lo liberara de ese abrazo rompecostillas, Issei pudo notar que toda la cabaña estaba decorada como para una fiesta.

Además de sus hermanos, Annabeth, Clarisse y Will, también se encontraban en la cabaña Grover y el Entrenador Hedge, los Sátiros que había conocido más temprano, además de tres chicos más que el no conocía.

\- así que tú eres el nuevo hermanito de Percy ¿Issei verdad?- fue lo que le dijo la primera de las chicas, la cuál tenía cabello rojo rizado y pecas en su cara - yo soy Rachel Elizabeth Dare, la Oráculo del campamento, es un gusto conocerte.

\- igualmente Rachel-san - le respondió Issei sonriendo.

\- mi turno - dijo un muchacho algo bajito y que parecía un elfo de Navidad pero latino - hola Issei, creo que tú ya me conoces, pero en caso de que no me recuerdes, yo soy el gran Leo Valdéz, el mejor inventor y mayor rompecorazones del campamento Mestizo - fue lo que dijo con falsa arrogancia y mucho humor Leo.

\- ¿rompecorazones? Ya quisieras Valdez - murmuró la última chica desconocida con sarcasmo.

\- me dueles Cal, que poca fe le tienes a tu novio - le contestó él con orgullo "herido"

\- te recuerdo... - dijo Issei sorprendido - tú eres el que apareció en la pantalla del auto aquella vez...

Al oír esto, Leo dejó sus payasadas y asintió con la cabeza.

\- para terminar, yo soy Calipso, es un placer conocerte Issei - le dijo la última chica que al parecer es la novia de Leo, ella realmente era una belleza, tenía ojos color almendra y cabello color miel atado en una cola de caballo.

\- es un gusto - respondió Issei con una sonrisa inocente, pero luego de acabadas las presentaciones una duda lo asaltó - ettoo... - el japonés miró a su hermano mayor - Aniki... ¿qué es esto? - fue lo que preguntó.

\- ¿esto? Solo es una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida al campamento mestizo - le respondió Percy sonriendo ampliamente.

Al oír esto, unas lágrimas de alegría se formaron en el rostro del hijo más joven de Poseidón mientras sonreía enormemente y veía a todas esas personas que se habían esforzado en hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida.

Sin duda el Campamento Mestizo era una gran familia...

Y...

¡¡CORTE!!

JOOODER...

No tienen ni idea de lo que me costó acabar este capítulo (que por cierto es el más largo que escribí en mi vida).

Como vieron, este es un capítulo para que los que no conozcan el Campamento Mestizo lo conozcan aunque sea un poco...

Como sea, espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten, nos leemos pronto...

¡BYE BYE!


	4. Conociendo a la Familia

**_Capítulo 3: Conociendo a la Familia_**

Un nuevo día iniciaba en el Campamento Mestizo, los monstruos rugían en el bosque, las arpías se insultaban entre sí y los mestizos tenían sus actividades de siempre en el campamento.

En las forjas resonaban los martillazos sobre el metal y las chimeneas expulsaban humo y fuego.

El tan temido y famoso Muro de Escalada del campamento borboteaba lava y escupía bolas de fuego sobre los pobres campistas que decidían utilizarlo para mejorar sus reflejos, aunque la mayoría terminaba chamuscado o con partes de su cuerpo ardiendo. Y en la cima de este, se podía observar como nuestro protagonista se encontraba recuperando el aliento.

Su camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo se encontraba chamuscada y aterrada mientras que su cabello echaba un poco de humo en donde la lava había hecho contacto.

Hacía ya 6 meses que había llegado al Campamento Mestizo y ahora este lugar estaba muchísimo más poblado que antes, pues la mayoría de los campistas eran estivales únicamente

Mientras descansaba, Issei logró ver como Quirón se acercaba y decidió bajar del muro a recibirlo.

Dando un salto, el joven empezó a caer, pero cuando estaba a unos metros del suelo, él desplegó un par de majestuosas alas rojas y doradas, similares a las que tendría un reptil, con las cuales planeó hasta llegar a donde el centauro, el cuál le sonrió al verlo llegar, aunque sin duda estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que se adaptaba su alumno a lo de ser, aunque sea solo parcialmente, un dragón.

\- buenos días Quirón-sensei - lo saludó Issei - ¿que estás haciendo por aquí?

\- hola Issei, buenos días a ti también - le regresó el saludo - de hecho venía a buscarte

\- ¿buscarme?¿me necesita para algo? - ante la pregunta la expresión de Quirón se volvió una de preocupación por unos instantes para luego volver a ser la sonrisa de siempre.

\- así es, pero será mejor que te lo explique en la Casa Grande -

Ambos comenzaron el silencioso camino hacia el edificio principal del campamento, el cual no quedaba demasiado lejos por suerte. Al llegar, Issei pudo observar como en la sala se encontraban presentes cuatro personas, dos de estas eran su hermano y Annabeth, pero los otros dos eran desconocidos para él.

Se trataba de dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer.

La mujer, a la cual Issei le daba unos 30 años como mucho, era una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra, tenía el cabello rubio ondulado, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y tenía una figura atlética que sin duda le quedaba ideal, su rostro era hermoso pero tenía una expresión tan seria que resultaba intimidante. Según Issei, debía medir alrededor de 1,70 y vestía un blusa de color crema con cuello alto acompañada con unos vaqueros holgados y unas botas.

El hombre por otro lado, parecía rondar los 45 años pero sin duda se veía muy bien, tenía el cabello negro azabache y poseía una barba bien arreglada del mismo color, estaba perfectamente bronceado y al contrario que la mujer, él tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Era muy alto, alrededor del metro noventa, así como una musculatura notoria.

Vestía un atuendo totalmente opuesto al de la mujer, pues aquel hombre llevaba puestas unas bermudas blancas, acompañadas de una camisa hawaiana color azul con estampados de palmeras y peces con lentes de sol, que junto a sus sandalias playeras y la bebida con una sombrilla miniatura lo hacían ver como un pescador sobrenaturalmente apuesto.

Al ver a ambos adultos, Issei sintió que sus rostros le resultaban familiares, pero no fue hasta que vio sus ojos que supo frente a quienes se encontraba.

Los ojos de la mujer eran de un color gris tormenta que solo había visto en los mestizos de la cabaña 6...

Eran del mismo color que los ojos de su madre.

El hombre, por otro lado, tenía ojos color verde mar que el veía cada día cuando observaba su reflejo en un espejo.

Si a eso le sumaba la poderosa presión que provenía de ellos, no hacía falta ser un genio para atar algunos cabos.

\- **[Socio, ellos son...]** \- comenzó su compañero reptil expectante por esa situación.

\- _(sé quienes son Ddraig)_ \- le respondió telepáticamente el mestizo.

Quienes se hallaban justo en ese momento frente a él eran nada menos que dioses, y no dioses cualquiera, sinó que se trataba de Poseidón y Atenea.

¡¡SU PADRE Y SU ABUELA ESTABAN JUSTO FRENTE A ÉL!!

\- entonces... - comenzó Percy tratando de romper el silencio incómodo - Issei, sabes quiénes son? - luego de decir esto recibió un codazo de su pareja.

\- Su cerebro no está lleno de algas como el tuyo, Sesos de Alga - le reprendió en un susurro - no lo ves? - ella le señaló a su paralizado sobrino- Él ya sabe la respuesta.

Luego de decir esto ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo como se desarrollaba la situación.

Issei ignoró esto y miró primero a Poseidón.

\- ¿P-pa-padre? - preguntó para recibir un asentimiento de Poseidón mientras este le sonreía con calidez e inmediatamente después mirar a la mujer - ¿a-abuela? - ahora fue Atenea la que asintió con una tenue sonrisa casi imperceptible pero presente.

\- y-yo... - el jovencito no sabía como reaccionar, su madre le había dicho que algún día conocería a su padre y hasta estaba empezando a sospechar que lo conocería tal y como lo había hecho su hermano, luego de una misión peligrosa en el inframundo, evitar una guerra civil y solo viéndolo unos momentos.

Aparentemente él no tendría que esperar tanto, puesto que lo tenía justo en frente y no tenía la menor idea de como reaccionar.

Qué debía hacer?

¿Inclinarse?

¿Abrazarlo?

¿Darle un puñetazo por nunca haberse pasado siquiera a saludar?

no sabía qué hacer, aunque sin duda su favorita en ese momento era la tercera opción.

Percy pareció notar eso, por lo cual carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos dioses y de Issei.

\- ejem, papá - Poseidón miró a su hijo mayor - creo que Issei no entiende que es lo que hacen ustedes aquí...

Tras decir esto, ambas deidades observaron a Issei, aparentemente recién notando esto.

Atenea fue la primera en hablar.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo conocer a mi nieto? - preguntó la diosa como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, aunque miraba con cierto desdén a Percy.

\- y yo vine por lo mismo, es hijo mío después de todo - argumentó Poseidón

Tras decir esto, ambos se acercaron a un nervioso Issei, el cual sintió como lo estaban analizando con la mirada.

\- no cabe duda - dijo su padre - eres todo un galán como yo - tras decir esto despeinó con su mano a su hijo más joven mientras sonreía al ver a su hijo primero sorprendido y luego avergonzado, como se alegraba de que las viejas leyes que le impedían a los dioses ser cercanos a sus hijos ya no existieran.

Atenea, al ver esto solo resopló.

\- deberías agradecer que sacó el intelecto de su madre, si hubiese sacado el tuyo el mundo tendría a otro Percy Jackson - ante ese comentario, tanto Poseidón como su hijo mayor la miraron ofendidos - no comprendo como es que dos de mis hijas más inteligentes se fijaron en ustedes dos...

\- ya cállate de una vez Cara de Búho - le replicó Poseidón.

\- obligame Barba Percebe - le devolvió el insulto Atenea.

Issei, quien se había alejado de ambos y ahora se encontraba mirando la discusión junto a Percy, Annabeth y Quirón moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados como si se tratase de un partido de tenis pero de insultos estúpidos.

\- hueles a mariscos -

\- ratón de biblioteca-

\- cara de caballo -

\- come libros -

\- aliento de pescado -

\- sabelotodo -

\- ¿esto es normal entre ellos? - preguntó Issei a su hermano y cuñada mientras que ambos seres divinos seguían insultandose entre sí.

\- si... - Percy se mostraba avergonzado de su padre - ellos se llevan como perro y gato.

\- Madre... - susurró Annabeth quien también se mostraba avergonzada mientras su cara se volvía más roja a cada momento.

Por fortuna, Quirón tomó cartas en el asunto y aclarándose la voz llamó la atención de ambos dioses.

\- Señor Poseidón, Lady Atenea, podrían concentrarse en el tema que nos concierne hoy por favor? - ante lo dicho por el centauro, ambos dioses tuvieron la decencia de mostrarse avergonzados.

\- tienes razón Quirón, tenemos que concentrarnos - dijo Atenea mientras Poseidón asentía de mala gana a lo dicho por su sobrina.

\- verás, hijo... - comenzó Poseidón - no vinimos aquí únicamente para conocerte...

Esto desconcertó a Issei.

\- ¿entonces hay otro motivo? -

Su padre iba a volver a hablar pero Atenea lo interrumpió.

\- el Consejo dictaminó que debes realizar una serie de misiones para comprobar si eres leal al Olimpo, no hay precedentes de que el _[Kókkino Drákos]_ estuviera de nuestro lado, por lo que Zeus, Artemisa y Ares han exigido que demuestres tu lealtad o seas cazado por ellos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -

\- hijo, esto se planteó cuando tú llegaste al campamento... - comenzó a narrar Poseidón, en cuyo rostro se podía ver el desagrado por la decisión del Consejo

 ** _Seis Meses Antes, Solsticio de Invierno, reunión del Consejo Olímpico_**

El Salón de los Tronos del Consejo Olímpico era un caos total.

los dioses parecían estar a punto de entrar en una batalla campal.

Hestia, Hera y Deméter intentaban por todos los medios hacer razonar a su familia, pero sus palabras no parecían surtir efecto.

Que qué está sucediendo? eso es fácil de contestar.

Zeus había descubierto que el hijo de Poseidón estaba en poder de una longinus.

esas tan temidas armas ya ponían nervioso al rey de los olímpicos, aún recordaba con claridad como había sido humillado por un portador de _[Annihilation Maker]_ durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, no solo había sido vencido por un humano, sinó que había tenido que aceptar el apoyo de Poseidón y Hades para lograr matar a ese incordio, ese condenado mortal le había dado batalla a tres Top 10.

¡dioses capaces de destruir continentes enteros!

Nunca en su vida había sufrido tal humillación, él, un poderoso Top 10, había sido casi vencido por un mortal que contaba con una Longinus.

No había estado tan contra las cuerdas en una pelea desde esa ocasión en que empató contra Indra cuando eran ambos mucho más jovenes e idiotas.

Como sea, eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era pensar en algún medio para deshacerse de ese mocoso de Poseidón que tenía una de las peores Longinus, la jodida _[Boosted Gear]_.

Ya había matado con sus propias manos a un par de sus portadores en el pasado por haber amenazado al Olimpo, pero en esta ocasión ya no podía ser así.

Que el actual _[Sekiryuutei]_ , como se le conoce en la tierra natal del mocoso a los portadores de ese guantelete de mierda, fuese hijo de su hermano y nieto de Atenea complicaba mucho las cosas.

No podría matarlo con el pretexto de ser posible una amenaza sin desencadenar la furia de ambos, y ni siquiera el podría hacerle frente a ambos solo, tan solo su hermano ya lo igualaba en poder y no tenía la seguridad de que el resto del Consejo estuviera de su parte.

Hera seguía enfadada con él por haberla exiliado durante la última guerra contra Gaia.

Hefesto no perdería la oportunidad de intentar investigar esos condenados artefactos de Elohim.

Afrodita...

Era inútil tratar de razonar con ella sobre un hijo de Poseidón, siempre estaría de su parte porque al parecer sus vidas románticas eran, dicho con sus palabras, "demasiado interesantes como para no darles toda la atención posible".

Hermes ya estaba barajando la oportunidad de tenerlo como amigo, un dragón celestial podría ser muy útil para fastidiar a otros panteones al parecer.

Apolo se mantenía en silencio, pero posiblemente el supiese algo importante, el ser dios de las profecías le permitía saber el destino de los mortales, y por su expresión parece que apoyaría al mestizo.

Era bien sabida la amistad que mantenían Dionisio y el dragón celestial Ddraig, por lo que tampoco podría contar con él.

Demeter ya planeaba una dieta balanceada y llena de cereales para él y el dios no pudo evitar sentir pena, ni siquiera Zeus odiaba tanto al mocoso como para desearle esa tortura, su hermana había estado demente por los cereales desde la invención de la granola y las barras nutritivas libres de calorías.

A Hades esta situación le daba igual, prefería no relacionarse con los Dragones Celestiales, aún a día de hoy el inframundo seguía en reparaciones por las peleas del Rojo y el Blanco luego de que estos muriesen a manos del Dios de la Biblia.

Eso solo dejaba a Zeus con Ares y Artemisa apoyándolo.

Ares solamente quería ver el mundo arder, por algo era el dios de la guerra.

Artemisa, por otro lado, sentía muchísimo interés en cazar a un Dragón Celestial.

Ahora que él sabía las alineaciones que tenían los dioses, tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer que maten al mocoso y así no tener que intervenir directamente.

\- no estamos seguros de que ese mestizo, el _[Kókkino Drákos]_ , _[Sekiryuutei]_ o como quieran llamarlo, sea leal a nosotros -

Tras decir esto, recibió miradas aún más cargadas de intenciones asesinas de Poseidón y Atenea, pero los murmullos del resto de los dioses que le daban cierta razón los mantuvieron sin protestar.

\- ese mestizo es peligroso - dijo Ares, y ninguno pudo argumentar nada, era una verdad tan grande como una casa que un hijo de Poseidón era peligroso al igual que un portador de Longinus.

Combinar ambos en un enemigo del Olimpo era una imagen francamente aterradora para todos en aquella sala.

\- permíteme darle caza padre - solicitó Artemisa con una seriedad extrema - debemos deshacernos de él antes de que sea una amenaza.

Como Zeus esperaba, dos de sus hijos más leales estaban de su parte, sin embargo...

\- ¿Acaso insinúan que mi hijo se rebelará contra nosotros? - preguntó Poseidón en un tono tan aterrador que le heló el [Icor] en las venas a Ares y Artemisa.

El Rey de los Mares se había puesto de pie con su tridente en la mano, dispuesto a defender la inocencia de su hijo con la fiereza de un león.

Pero sorprendentemente no estaba solo.

Dionisio, Hefesto, Hestia, Apolo, Afrodita, Deméter y Atenea también se habían puesto de pie con sus símbolos de poder empuñados.

Hades, Hera y Hermes aún estaban sentados y permanecían neutrales al conflicto.

Por parte de Zeus, quien empuñaba su Rayo Maestro, tan solo Artemisa y Ares lo apoyaban.

Más de la mitad del Consejo estaba del lado de Poseidón en esto.

\- todos tranquilos, no hace falta ponerse violentos - quien dijo esto fue Hermes, el cuál se había levantado de su trono e intentaba actuar de mediador, aunque su caduceo se encontraba en su mano listo para detener alguna posible pelea.

Buscando una forma de solucionar esto sin arriesgarse a una pelea, a Zeus le llegó una simple palabra a la mente.

Misión.

¿Como no lo había pensado antes? Si lo enviaba a algunas misiones muy peligrosas algún monstruo tendría suerte y lo eliminaría.

\- hay que enviar al mestizo a una misión - propuso ganándose miradas mortíferas de Poseidón y Atenea, pero de interés para los demás olímpicos exceptuando a Hades que seguía viendo todo con aburrimiento desde su trono, le daba igual si sus hermanos se mataban entre sí, mientras que no hicieran crecer aún más su reino y lo atarearan aún más a él no le importaban, de todas formas para ellos el no era importante.

\- solo piénsenlo, si ese mestizo prueba su lealtad cumpliendo las misiones que le impongamos no habría motivo para considerarlo una amenaza - continuó hablando Zeus - si el mocoso no está a la altura ya saben lo que pasará - finalizó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Sus palabras habían tenido el efecto esperado.

Los simpatizantes de Poseidón habían bajado sus armas, pero seguían mirándolo con cautela.

\- hay que hacer una votación - propuso con una voz suave el Señor de los Muertos, dejando sorprendido a más de uno - no estoy de acuerdo en que Zeus quiera matar a un niño por algo que no estaba bajo su control.

Las mandíbulas de más de uno de los Olímpicos estaban por alcanzar sus rodillas ¿Hades estaba defendiendo a un hijo de Poseidón?

\- ¿Están de acuerdo en votar o no? - rezongó ya empezando a ponerse de mal humor.

\- s-si, votemos - fue lo dicho por Hestia dándole la razón a su hermano menor.

Zeus y Poseidón finalmente salieron del shock y tan solo asintieron con la cabeza, dando su aprobación para la votación.

\- ¿Los que estén a favor de ejecutar al mestizo antes de que sea una amenaza? - tras la pregunta de Zeus, únicamente tres manos se levantaron, la suya, la de Artemisa y Ares.

\- ¿Aquellos a favor de que mi hijo tenga una oportunidad de probarse en una serie de misiones? - ante la pregunta de Poseidón, todas las manos restantes, es decir, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Apolo, Dionisio, Afrodita, Hades, Hermes, Atenea, Hefesto y el propio Poseidón, se vieron levantadas.

\- supongo que está claro qué es lo que se hará - murmuró con gracia Hades, vaya que le gustaba fastidiar los planes de su hermanito menor.

\- doy por finalizada esta reunión - concluyó Zeus para luego desaparecer tras un trueno.

\- Reina del Drama - murmuró Hades al tiempo que desaparecía en las sombras.

\- esperemos que puedas superar esto, Issei - murmuró Poseidón para luego desaparecer en una brisa marina, ahora venía la parte fea para él...

Decirle a Anfitrite que ahora tenía un nuevo hijastro y esperar que no lo dejara durmiendo en la sala de juegos del palacio otra vez.

 ** _De vuelta al Presente_**

Toda esta información dejó mudo a Issei, los dioses no lo veían como alguien de fiar?

Es decir, los entendía, por lo que Ddraig le había contado, sus predecesores se habían enemistado en múltiples ocasiones con el Olimpo, pero apenas era un niño y ellos lo habían protegido en cierta manera, por qué se rebelaría contra ellos?

Percy, por otro lado, estaba indignado.

Su hermano no había hecho nada que pudiese ser indicador de rebeldía contra los dioses.

¡Ni siquiera había salido del campamento maldita sea!

Su mirada se encontró con la de Annabeth y pudo ver que ella pensaba lo mismo, pero no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer si se trataba de una decisión del Consejo Olímpico.

\- ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? -

Ambos mestizos, el centauro y los dioses miraron sorprendidos al más joven de la sala, pensaron que se negaría o que trataría de buscar otra salida, pero parecía determinado a probar su valía y lealtad.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Poseidón volvió a acercarse a su hijo más joven con clara preocupación en el rostro, Percy ya le había causado algunos infartos con sus misiones hacía años, esperaba no tener a otro hijo con tendencias suicidas.

\- ¿estás seguro de esto Issei? Podemos intentar persuadir a - no pudo terminar debido a una interrupción de Issei.

\- No padre, haré las misiones que hagan falta, si no confían en mí les demostraré con mis acciones que están equivocados - Poseidón y Atenea no pudieron hacer más que impresionarse por la férrea determinación que tenía el mestizo, pero se llevaron otra sorpresa más al notar al notar como los ojos de Issei habían cambiado de color.

Ahora, en lugar del Verde Mar propio de Poseidón, sus ojos eran tan grises como las nubes de tormenta en un huracán, el color que tenían los ojos de los hijos de Atenea.

¿Sería esto el resultado de la mezcla de sangre de Poseidón con la de una hija de Atenea?

No lo sabían con seguridad debido a que no había precedentes de un hijo nacido de una unión como esta, por lo cual esto era terreno desconocido para los olímpicos.

Percy, y sorprendentemente, Annabeth no entendían nada, los ojos de Issei habían cambiado de color? Algo como eso podía pasarle a los semidioses?

\- ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? - volvió a preguntar Issei, que aparentemente no había sentido ningún cambio en él.

Saliendo de su sorpresa por el cambio repentino de aspecto de su hijo, que ahora se veía más, como decirlo ¿intimidante quizás?, que hace un minuto, Poseidón se aclaró la garganta decidiendo ignorar ese detalle y contestar la pregunta de Issei.

\- Pues, ya que es tu primera misión deberás ver al oráculo, cuando acabes regresa aquí y hablaremos de tu misión - tras decir esto, los ojos de Poseidón se encontraron con los de Issei y brillaron, tras lo cual este de repente se vio en un lugar diferente

Ahora se encontraba una especie de casita que parecía estar construida dentro de una colina, pues la estructura interna le daba algunas señales de esto.

No pudo seguir analizando mucho más debido a que un ruido llamó su atención.

Uno que al instante supo que era...

El inconfundible sonido de una ducha cerrándose.

El sonido de una cortina abriéndose hizo que voltee.

Al ver de quién se trataba el alma se le calló a los pies y la sangre se le subió a la cara.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, la Oráculo de Delfos, se encontraba saliendo de la ducha con solo una toalla envolviéndole el pelo y nada más.

\- ¿eh? - fue lo único que llegó a decir Issei antes de quedar noqueado.

Lo último que llegó a ver antes de perder la consciencia fue un cepillo para el pelo color azul que se dirigía peligrosamente a su ojo.

Un rato después, Issei despertó con un dolor de cabeza infernal en uno de los sillones de esa misma sala.

\- veo que por fín despertaste Ise - la voz de Rachel hizo que las imágenes de lo que vió volviesen a su mente, ocasionando que se levante rápidamente del sillón y rápidamente apoyara su frente contra el suelo.

\- lamento mucho haberte visto - si Issei hubiese estado viendo habría notado que el rostro de Rachel estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro.

\- L-levanta la cabeza Ise... - dijo con un hilo de voz.

El Sekiryuutei levantó la mirada y vio como Rachel lo observaba ya más calmada y llevando un vestido veraniego verde lima.

\- ¿por qué entraste aquí sin tocar? - preguntó ella en cuanto notó que había despertado.

\- n-no es como si hubiese tenido elección - le contestó él.

\- ¿de qué hablas? -

Tras esto, Issei procedió a explicarle la situación con cuidado para no cagarla, ella tenía en su mano el cepillo azul que había usado para noquearlo.

Si las historias de fogata eran ciertas, era ese mismo cepillo azul el que ella le había lanzado al titan Cronos en el ojo segundos después de que este resucitara.

\- ¿Entonces los dioses no confían en ti? - dijo ella mientras se ganaba un asentimiento de Issei - ¿y decidieron asignarte una misión para probar tu lealtad? - el Sekiryuutei volvió a asentir - ¿y tu padre te envió aquí por una profecía para esa misma misión? - el mestizo asintió una última vez.

\- okey, suena creíble para mí - contestó ella con simpleza.

\- _(¿¡no se tomó esto muy a la ligera!?)_ \- fue lo que pensó Issei al ver la reacción neutra de su amiga.

Ella, adivinando sus pensamientos, solo se encogió de hombros - no es la primera vez que pasa, con los romanos hay otra Longinus y pasó exactamente lo mismo -

\- ¿eh? ¿otro usuario de Longinus? - Issei se sorprendió al oír esto, no esperaba oír que otro mestizo contara con el mismo poder especial que él - y quién es?

\- no tengo idea, no suelo ir al campamento romano, no aprecian demasiado al Oráculo de Delfos por ahí - le contestó ella - pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que necesitas una profecía para poder irte a tu misión heroica o lo que sea.

\- tienes razón - coincidió él - ¿pero cómo hacemos esto?

\- dame un segundo para prepararme - le contestó ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a él y cerraba sus ojos buscando concentrarse.

Los segundos pasaban y nada sucedía.

Cuando Issei ya estaba empezando a dudar de los métodos de Rachel, esta abrió sus ojos,pero estos eran completamente diferentes a los de siempre.

Ahora sus ojos, de color verde claro, emitían una luz verde tan potente que por un momento tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Pasados unos segundos el brillo decreció un poco, lo suficiente para que él pudiese ver, y lo que vió lo dejó mudo.

La Rachel que el conocía siempre estaba sonriendole a todo el mundo, hablando constantemente de ecología, proyectos de arte urbano y planeando bromas con los hijos de Hermes.

Así era RED, la oráculo del campamento, la amiga de todos.

La Rachel que tenía en frente era una diametralmente opuesta.

Su mirada, usualmente amigable, ahora se encontraba perdida, viéndolo fijamente pero a la vez sin verlo.

Su piel había palidecido bastante más de lo usual y su expresión era completamente inexistente, casi parecía un cadavez.

\- **_acercate mestizo_** \- siseó esa otra Rachel con una voz que parecía la de tres Rachel's hablando al mismo tiempo mientras sus ojos seguían emitiendo aquel resplandor esmeralda.

Por esta ocasión, Issei decidió hacerle caso a la voz extraña.

Lentamente se levantó del sillón y procedió a acercarse a paso lento.

Esa voz emitía poder, un poder arcaico y temible, peligroso, pero no para su cuerpo, sinó para su mente.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de ella, el japonés se detuvo al ver que iba a volver a hablar.

\- **_Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón, recitador de profecías, servidor de Apolo_** \- dijo aquella voz desde el cuerpo de su amiga antes de comenzar a recitar.

 ** _El Dragón Rojo marchará hacia el sur junto al Elegido por el Fuego y la Maestra de la Niebla_**

 ** _La Madre de las bestias se alza en la tierra de los pantanos_**

 ** _El Padre de Héroes y la Madre de Dioses los guiarán_**

 ** _La victoria marcará el inicio de su ascenso_**

 ** _La derrota, el fín de una era._**

Tras acabar de decir eso, Rachel colapsó.

Rápidamente Issei la sostuvo, evitando así que cayera al suelo.

A los pocos segundos, ella volvió a abrir los ojos. Por fortuna, ya eran los mismos de siempre.

\- RED, que bueno que eres tú de nuevo - exclamó Issei mientras la abrazaba, realmente se había espantado al haberla visto en ese trance, aunque lo que más le había asustado eran las palabras del Oráculo.

\- tranquilo Issei, pasa todo el tiempo, no tienes por qué asustarte - lo tranquilizó ella dándole palmaditas en la espalda - ¿te sirvió esa profecía o prefieres otra? - bromeó ella, haciendo espantar al joven nipón.

\- ¡N-no! - aparentemente, Issei ya había tenido suficiente dosis de profecías por un tiempo - d-debería irme, los demás deben estar esperándome -

\- cierto, que tengas buena suerte Issei - tras decir esto, Issei salió de la casa/cueva y se fue corriendo a la Casa Grande.

Tenía mucho que contar de su visita al oráculo, pero no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o algo malo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡TO BE CONTINUED! *RONDABOUT INTENSIFIES*_**

 **Bueno, finalmente acabé el capítulo.**

 **Diganme que opinan, en los comentarios, con gusto los responderé a todos.**

 **Qué les pareció la profecía de Issei? Realmente no tenía ni idea de como escribir una así que la improvisé y creo que quedó bien, pero no estoy seguro.**

 **Les ruego que dejen su voto si les gustó el capítulo y los veré la próxima.**

 **¡Chau chau!**


	5. Un Caballo Malhablado y una Misión

Tras haber acabado su visita al oráculo, nuestro protagonista había regresado a la Casa Grande.

En esta, lo esperaban nuevamente Percy, Annabeth y Quirón acompañados de su padre, Poseidón, y su abuela, Atenea.

Ni bien entró, y para sorpresa de todos, le dió un puñetazo a su padre en el estómago con la Boosted Gear activada.

Este golpe le sacó el aire a Poseidón, que se preguntaba por qué su hijo lo había golpeado.

Su respuesta llegó cuando vió lo rojo que estaba el rostro de su hijo...

Posiblemente al teletransportarlo al hogar de la Oráculo había visto algo sin querer...

Percy, Annabeth, Quirón y Atenea, por otro lado, solo creyeron que era su manera de desquitarse por la ausencia de su padre durante 12 largos años.

Luego de calmarse y de ganarse un pulgar arriba por parte de Atenea, Quirón hizo la pregunta que todos se hacían.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el Oráculo Ise? - fue la pregunta del Centauro.

\- pues... - a Issei no le hacía gracia tener que recordar esa voz triple y el brillo en los ojos de Rachel, esa experiencia había sido escalofriante, pero empezó a narrar la profecía que el espíritu de Delfos le había confiado.

Tras oírla, muchas ideas empezaron a surcar las mentes de todos, pero sobre todo la de Percy, quien al oír la parte de "La Madre de los Monstruos" tuvo un escalofrío.

Ese nombre le recordaba a una mujer gorda, un Chihuahua venenoso escupefuego y haber saltado desde 400 metros de altura hacia el Missisipi.

No eran recuerdos particularmente bonitos de su primera misión.

Annabeth, por otro lado, estaba pensando en los acompañantes de Issei para esta misión.

Ya había pensado en ir ella misma junto a Percy para apoyar a Ise, pero el verso "El Dragón Rojo marchará hacia el sur con el Elegido del Fuego y La Maestra de La Niebla" dejaba bien en claro quienes lo acompañarán.

Sobre el "Elegido del Fuego" no habría problema, después de todo se encontraba en el campamento, tan solo debían ir a buscarlo en el Búnker 9, aunque claro, deberían esperar a que la alarma de "Inventos Mortíferos" se apagara, pues aún estando a kilómetro y medio podía oírse.

La "Maestra de La Niebla" podría tardar un poco más, pero si le enviaba un [Mensaje Iris] y venía en su caballo no tardaría en llegar.

La profecía era clara en cierto aspecto.

Isse iría a New Orleans con dos acompañantes, el resto de la profecía debía deducirlo él mismo.

\- Issei - dijo Poseidón mientras miraba a su hijo menor.

\- ¿si padre? - el mestizo miró al dios a los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada de preocupación que lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ten mucho cuidado en esta misión - le respondió mientras disimulaba su preocupación desviando la vista de los ojos de su hijo.

Issei solo asintió y se retiró de La Casa Grande rumbo a la Cabaña 3, debía empacar sus pertenencias para aquella misión.

Poseidón lo observó alejarse hasta desaparecer de su vista y luego volteó a ver a Percy, quien le sonrió levemente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

Tras esto, el Dios del Mar desapareció del lugar como arena siendo arrastrada por el viento y dejando un aroma a sal en el ambiente.

Atenea, sin mediar palabra alguna, desapareció en un destello de aquel lugar, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí de todos modos.

Un rato después, luego de que Issei terminase de empacar lo necesario en una mochila, dinero mortal, dracmas de oro, néctar, ambrosía, unas galletitas oreo, ya saben, lo primordial.

El joven ya salía de su cabaña cuando oyó un "andando cerebro de sushi" para que luego alguien lo tomara de la mochila y comenzara a arrastrarlo en el sentido contrario a la salida del campamento.

Issei no objetó nada y se dejó llevar, conocía esa voz y no le convenía llevarle la contraria.

Fue arrastrado como si fuese un muñeco de trapo por lo que él cálculo que fueron unos 500 metros cuesta arriba por una colina, tras los cuales finalmente pudo levantarse y observar a Clarisse Le Rue parada en frente de la puerta de un cobertizo.

\- Clarisse-Nee-san, para qué me trajiste aquí? - preguntó él.

\- que no es obvio? - le respondió ella con otra pregunta - no puedes irte de aquí sin un arma decente.

Issei tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

Sería estúpido tratar de enfrentar a las fuerzas del tártaro solo con sus puños, aún teniendo una Longinus sería difícil y francamente estúpido, al menos hasta que tuviese una fuerza física muy superior a la que tenía actualmente.

\- supongo que tienes razón - le contestó él.

Sin decir más, ella abrió la puerta del cobertizo, dejando ver a Issei que el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que se veía desde el exterior.

Por dentro se veía como un típico cobertizo de herramientas de jardinería, pero claro, ampliado unas 12 veces su tamaño original y con las paredes y techo practicamente tapizados de armas mortiferas de todo tipo.

Había de todo, hachas de batalla, dagas, martillos de guerra, mazos, lanzas, espadas, tridentes, Redes, un lanzacohetes, ametralladoras, arcos y flechas, katanas, espadones, escudos, pistolas, escopetas, fusiles, bayonetas, jabalinas y...

Eso del fondo era un tanque?

En fín, el cobertizo de las armas era justamente eso, un enorme almacen lleno hasta reventar de armas.

El hijo de Poseidón se movió entre las masivas cantidades de armas, las cuales eran observadas casi con hambre por Clarisse (Issei supuso que era por culpa de su padre), buscando alguna que fuese de su estilo.

Ya había probado la mayoría de los tipos de armas que había en el campamento (a excepción de las armas de fuego, pues Annabeth se las había prohibido terminantemente) y todas le habían resultado igual de incómodas en sus manos

Aún siendo bueno manejandolas, las armas de práctica no se sentían del todo bien cuando las blandía, como si no se acoplaran del todo a sus manos.

Ninguna de esas armas parecía muy diferente a las que había probado hasta ahora.

Los martillos y hachas se veían muy pesados.

Las katanas...

Necesitaría mucha práctica para poder blandirlas correctamente.

Eso lo dejaba con las espadas occidentales y las lanzas.

Se acercó a un estante repleto de espadas de todo tipo, pero no pudo encontrar la indicada.

Aún era muy pequeño para una espada bastarda, una Khopis se veía difícil de manejar para su nivel actual yni se diga de las enormes Claymore Escocesas, esas cosas parecían hechas para gigantes.

Mientras curioseaba en el estante, un pequeño brillo llamó su atención.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar de procedencia del brillo, notó que este provenía de una pequeña caja dorada que estaba algo escondida entre las armas.

Estiró su mano para tomarla, y cuando lo hizo, pudo sentir una pequeña descarga electrica recorrer las yemas de sus dedos, esto de alguna forma le indicó que la abriera.

Al hacerlo, lo que vió lo dejó confundido.

Dentro de la pequeña caja, había dos objetos circulares pequeños, dos anillos.

El primero estaba hecho de un metal de color azul verdoso y resplandecía con luz propia, lo que le dió motivos a Issei para creer que estaba encantado. En el interior del mismo había una inscripción en griego, la cuál Issei descifró como Athalassa.

\- Mar - murmuró antes de observar el siguiente anillo

El otro anillo, a su vez, era de un material verde brillante e irradiaba una calidez extraña pero atrayente. En su interior estaba grabada otra palabra en griego, Seismós.

\- terremoto - murmuró ahora el hijo de Poseidón.

Al verlo tan concentrado en lo que había encontrado, Clarisse se acercó a ver lo que tenía en manos. Al hacerlo, casi da un salto hacia atras del susto.

\- ¿¡c-c-cómo puedes sostener esas cosas!? - la impresión era palpable en su voz.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Esos anillos - señaló ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los anillos? - le preguntó el extrañado

\- ¡Se supone que nadie puede tocarlos! - le contestó ella con pánico

\- ¿acaso están prohibidos? - le preguntó el hijo de Poseidón con duda en su voz.

\- no, pero esas cosas han rechazado a todos los que intentaron tocarlos, el último que lo intentó... - no hizo falta que ella acabara de hablar para saber que el último en intentar tocarlos no había acabado muy bien.

\- pues yo me siento bastante bien con ellos - dijo el pelinegro mientras se colocaba los anillos, siendo Athalassa el que se puso en la mano derecha y Seismós el que se puso en la mano izquierda - sep, se ven bien y son cómodos, ahora debo buscar un arma adecuada.

\- de qué hablas Sesos de Sushi, ya tienes dos - le dijo Clarisse con una cara de póker increíble.

\- ¿eh? - Issei no entendió nada

\- los anillos son mágicos tarado, si no te rechazaron entonces puedes usarlos - le explicó Clarisse - ahora chasquea los dedos.

Con algo de duda, Issei chasqueó los dedos de ambas manos y de repente se vió sosteniendo dos Xifos Griegas, un par de brillantes espadas de tamaño medio y de doble filo hechas con Bronce Celestial.

Issei observó sus nuevas armas con sorpresa y notó algo curioso, ambas espadas se sentían perfectamente cómodas en sus manos, el balance era perfecto, las empuñaduras se sentían hechas a medida para él y el tamaño era el ideal para usarlas a cada una en una mano.

Tras haberlas observado por un rato, Issei volvió a chasquear los dedos y ambas espadas simplemente se enrollaron en sus manos hasta volverse de nuevo anillos.

\- Felicidades Sesos de Sushi, ahora tienes un par de armas excelentes a tu disposición - le dijo Clarisse con media sonrisa en el rostro - ahora vete, el idiota de Prissy ya debe haber llamado a tus compañeros de misión.

Issei asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo del cobertizo dejando a Clarisse sola en el lugar.

\- suerte mocoso - murmuró ella - la vas a necesitar...

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

Pasando la entrada del campamento, del otro lado de la Colina Mestiza, coronada por el Pino de Thalia con el Vellocino de Oro brillando a la luz del sol en su rama más baja y la legendaria escultura de la Atenea Partenos, ambas custodiadas por un adorable (solo a ojos de Issei) bebé dragón de unos 4 metros llamado Peleus, nuevamente lo esperaban su hermano, Annabeth y Quirón, pero ahora estaban acompañados por dos personas más.

Al acercarse, pudo distinguir que una de esas personas era Leo Valdéz, el hijo de Hefesto.

La otra persona era una chica que el no conocía.

\- hey Ise, ahí estás - le dijo Annabeth al verlo llegar trotando por la Colina Mestiza, cuando estuvo más cerca lo tomó del brazo para presentarlo a la chica desconocida - Ise, ella es Hazel Lavezque, hija de Plutón, es una semidiosa romana y una de tus compañeras de misión, Hazel él es Issei Hyodo, el hermano menor de Percy - Hazel le sonrió a Issei y lo saludó amigablemente con la mano.

Hazel era una chica que parecía ser menor que Percy y Annabeth, quizás tuviese unos 20 años.

A Issei le pareció realmente muy muy bonita.

Tenía la piel oscura, el cabello negro enrulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, facciones suaves y una sonrisa amigable.

Sus ojos eran de color dorado brillante, como si fuese oro fundido y la hacían ver realmente hermosa.

\- Es un gusto conocerte Issei, Percy y Annabeth me han hablado mucho de tí - le dijo ella mientras sonreía.

\- Igualmente - le contestó Issei - tú eres una hija de Plutón? Esa es la forma romana de Hades, no es así?

\- así es, aunque no hay mucha diferencia entre uno y otro, ambos dan miedo - bromeó Leo, aunque Issei pudo observar como las sombras anudaban los cordones de sus zapatillas, tal parece que a Hades no le había hecho gracia el chiste.

\- Yo hablaría con cuidado Leo - le recomendó Percy - al Tío H, o debería llamarlo Tío P? - la estúpida pregunta de Percy dejó a todos con cara de póker - Como sea, al Tío H no le agradan mucho esas bromas - ahora los cordones de Percy se ataban solos, tal parece que a Hades tampoco le gustaban particularmente los apodos (era eso o directamente no le gustaba Percy y punto).

Issei optó por no mencionarlo, sería divertido cuando ambos tropiezen.

\- ya callense ustedes dos - les espetó Annabeth, a lo que inmediatamente ambos guardaron silencio, ninguno era lo bastante estúpido como para desobedecerla.

\- d-deberíamos irnos, no les parece? - dijo Hazel tratando de cambiar el ambiente, más que nada porque no sabía que más decir.

A lo dicho por ella, todos asintieron y Quirón se acercó a Issei.

\- ten mucho cuidado - le dijo ni bien se acercó - las profecías no deben tomarse literalmente, sus versos suelen tener más de un sentido.

\- entiendo Quirón-sensei, tendré cuidado y trataré de descifrar la profecía - le contestó el mestizo.

\- bien, entonces como llegamos a Louisiana? Hacemos autostop? - preguntó Leo.

\- No será necesario recurrir a los mortales - le respondió Hazel mientras una linda sonrisa aparecía en su rostro - Arión puede llevarnos ahí en poco tiempo.

Ni bien dijo eso, Leo hizo lo que menos se esperó Issei, intentó esconderse detrás de Annabeth como si su vida dependiese de ello, aunque por desgracia para él sus cordones se encontraban atados entre sí, por lo que cayó de cara al suelo y trató de escapar a rastras.

\- no seas tan dramático Leo, Arión es un buen chico - le dijo Hazel con una sonrisa, aunque las muecas de Percy, Annabeth y Quirón, así como las súplicas de Leo por una muerte rápida e indolora hacían que Issei desconfiara un poco de las palabras de la chica.

\- etto... - con algo de duda, el joven Sekiryuutei levantó la mano - ¿quién es Arión?

\- oh, ahora lo conocerás - tras decir esto, Hazel chifló.

Por un segundo no pasó absolutamente nada.

Luego de esto, un borrón dorado apareció por la carretera frente al campamento, el cuál al detenerse dejó ver a un imponente y hermoso caballo de pelaje dorado.

Ni bien lo vió, Leo se quitó las zapatillas y se lanzó a correr, solo para ser agarrado del cuello de su camiseta por Annabeth y arrastrado de regreso a donde se encontraban los demás.

Issei se había quedado mudo al ver a aquel caballo.

Sabía que el nombre de Arión le sonaba de algún lugar, pero cuando vió a aquel caballo algo en su mente hizo "click" y luego sufrió un cortocircuito.

En su mente solo podía formarse un pequeño cuadro de diálogo estilo RPG que ponía lo siguiente.

Arión: Caballo Mitológico del panteón Griego, es capaz de alcanzar velocidades extremas y fue montura de Heracles...

Es hijo de Demeter y Poseidón, los cuales lo concibieron en forma de caballos.

Percy le había dicho que tendría que lidiar con familiares extraños, pero esto ya rozaba lo absurdo.

¡ESE CABALLO ES SU HERMANO!

\- _¿quién mierda es este mocoso?_ \- dijo una gruesa voz, totalmente desconocida para él, en su mente.

Genial, ahora no solo tenía de hermano a un caballo, sinó que también tenía voces (además de la de Ddraig) en la cabeza.

\- _contestame hijo de perra, quien mierda eres!? ¡Alejate de Hazel, es mía!_ \- mientras oía esos insultos, el caballo se mostraba muy agresivo y coceaba al aire...

Acaso...

\- Oye, cuida ese lenguaje jovencito - dijo Quirón con mucha seriedad y el caballo se mostró reacio.

\- _cuídate tú jamelgo de tercera_ \- ahora Issei supo que esa voz era la de su nuevo "hermano"...

\- calma, calma, no hace falta ser agresivos - fue Percy quien intervino para evitar que Quirón le quisiese lavar la boca al caballo.

\- u-ustedes también lo escuchan? -preguntó el menor a Hazel y Annabeth, las cuales negaron con la cabeza.

\- no, esa habilidad solo la tenemos los hijos de Poseidón, los sátiros y los centauros - le contestó Percy, el cual trataba de calmar a Arión, que seguía insultando, y a Quirón que estaba a punto de tomar su arco, solo que hubo un ligero problema.

Percy no se había enterado de que también tenía los cordones atados, por lo que cuando quizo avanzar para evitar la pelea inminente entre el caballo y el centauro se estampó de cara contra el suelo.

Toda hostilidad en el ambiente se disipó con esto y todos empezaron a reír (con excepción de Percy que estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo).

Ya más calmado, Arión volvió a observar a Issei con interés.

\- _hueles extraño mierdecita, por qué hueles extraño?_ \- genial, ahora su hermano el caballo lo estaba olisqueando - _hueles como el musculitos de mierda, ese imbécil que sale con mi hermosa Hazel, cuando se transforma en..._ \- tras "decir" esto volvió a olfatearlo para incomodidad de Issei.

Unos segundos despues pareció identificarlo y empezó a encabritarse otra vez - _¡DRAGON! ¡ERES UN PUTO DRAGÓN! ¡NI DE CHISTE TE VAS A SUBIR A MÍ LOMO!_

\- Arión, calmate, no voy a hacerte daño - trataba de calmarlo Issei, aunque sin mucho éxito.

\- ¡tranquilizate Arión! - Hazel se mostraba preocupada, su caballo no solía comportarse así - ¿qué te está sucediendo?¿desde cuándo le temes a los mestizos?

\- _¡DESDE QUE SON PUTOS DRAGONES!_ \- le respondió Arión aunque ella no pudiese oír más que relinchos - _¡odio a los dragones!_ \- poco a poco y gracias a las caricias de Hazel, el caballo se pudo tranquilizar.

\- _escuchame bien imbécil, solo porque Hazel lo necesita voy a llevarlos, pero no se te ocurra hacerle algo o sinó poco importará que seas mi hermanito_ \- de alguna manera, ese caballo se las había arreglado para lucir tenebroso, por lo que Issei solo pudo asentir asustado.

Percy y Quirón, que habían oído todo lo dicho por Arión, estaban con expresiones que iban desde el desconcierto a la sorpresa.

Issei, por otro lado, decidió que no tentaría a la suerte, ese caballo enserio que parecía odiarlo...

Irónico si considera que los caballos los creó su padre y ese caballo en particular era su propio hermano.

Luego de todo esto y de que tuvieran que obligar a Leo a subirse al carro del que tiraría Arión, ya todos se encontraban listos para irse.

Issei llevaba la camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo, unos vaqueros negros holgados, unas zapatillas converse igualmente negras y su mochila con provisiones.

Hazel llevaba una camiseta morada con las siglas SPQR (Senatus Populus Que Romanus, el lema de las Legiones Romanas al parecer) en color dorado rodeadas de una corona de laurel igualmente dorada, unos vaqueros y unas Converse azul celeste, así como otra mochila con suministros.

En su mano derecha llevaba una sortija de compromiso que Issei apenas había notado, pero decidió preguntar en otro momento.

Leo, al igual que Issei, llevaba la camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta de camuflaje, traía puestos unos pantalones igualmente de camuflaje y unas botas militares negras.

En su cintura llevaba un cinturón portaherramientas y en su espalda, en lugar de una mochila cargaba una especie de caja metálica del mismo tamaño de una mochila común y corriente, aunque esta emitía un poco de calor.

Tomando las correas de cuero que unían a Arión con la cuadriga de bronce, Hazel espoleó, tras lo cual Arión relinchó con satisfacción.

Issei solamente tuvo unos pocos segundos para sujetarse con fuerza al pasamanos de la cuadriga antes de que esta saliera disparada a una velocidad endemoniada por la autopista de Long Island Sound, dejando como una linea en el horizonte al Campamento Mestizo en cuestión de unos pocos minutos.

Así comenzaba la primera misión de Issei Hyodo...

Así fue como empezó la nueva vida del Príncipe Dragón Del Mar.

 ** _¡ACTUALIZACIÓN EN TIEMPO RECORD!_**

 ** _Me superé a mí mismo para traerles otro capítulo (que espero sea de su agrado) lo más pronto posible._**

 ** _Últimamente estoy con bastante inspiración, así que quizás (SOLO QUIZÁS) actualice un poco más seguido de lo usual._**

 ** _Si se preguntan el como es que estoy así de inspirado..._**

 ** _Pues hoy mismo empecé (y acabé, superé mi propio récord) La Tumba del Tirano, cuarto libro de Las Pruebas de Apolo..._**

 ** _Tío Rick, eres un dios, uno maligno pero uno al fín y por eso te mereces un puto templo gigante..._**

 ** _¿¡PERO QUE TE COSTABA!?¡¡ÉL MERECÍA VIVÍR HIJO DE PERRA!!¡¡ÉL TENÍA MUCHO POR HACER AÚN!!_**


	6. La Abuela nos Prepara un Festín

**_La Abuela nos Prepara un Festín_**

La cuadriga avanzaba a una velocidad endemoniada por la autopista Interestatal, hacía tan solo unos minutos que habían salido de New York y con la velocidad que llevaba Arión llegarían a su destino, Louisiana, en la próxima hora.

Hazel se veía muy felíz detrás de las riendas yendo a la velocidad del sonido y Arión la complacia reduciendo cada tanto la velocidad y volviendo a acelerar para realizar otro estallido sónico.

No hace falta decir que Issei y Leo no estaban igual.

Leo estaba construyendo con una sola mano un soporte para evitar salír volando de la cuadriga, la otra mano la tenía sujeta con toda la fuerza de la que disponía su cuerpo al barandal del carro. Su rostro estaba perdiendo de a poco el color y temblaba por el miedo a caerse del carro y quedar como una mancha en la carretera.

Issei, por otro lado...

Su rostro estaba de color verde y su estómago lo había abandonado antes de salir de Manhattan. Sus nudillos en cambio estaban blancos por el esfuerzo de sostenerse al barandal como si su vida dependiese de ello (lo cual era bastante acertado) y sus rodillas temblaban del pánico de caer del carro y terminar estrellandose contra el parabrisas de algún automóvil.

Casi podía imaginarse como terminaba como un insecto aplastado en el parabrisas de un camionero y este se quejaba mientras lo quitaba con el limpiaparabrisas.

Así continuó el viaje en silencio pero, mientras se sujetaban por sus vidas, Issei decidió que sería bueno conocer mejor a sus compañeros.

\- Etto... - el jovencito realmente no sabía como empezar - Levezque-san, tú estás comprometida? - preguntó señalando la sortija en su mano con la mirada.

Hazel, al oír esa pregunta, sonrió como enamorada y asintió mientras miraba su sortija de oro.

\- aquí vamos de nuevo - murmuró por lo bajo Leo mientras Arión le daba la razón. Desde que Hazel se había comprometido, había contado la historia tantas veces que todos en el Campamento Mestizo y en el Campamento Júpiter ya se sabían la historia.

\- Frank me pidió matrimonio hace 3 meses- comenzó- yo estaba regresando de una misión en el Kyoto Sobrenatural -esa parte le llamó la atención a Issei, Hazel había estado en Japón al parecer, aunque le intrigaba esa parte "Sobrenatural", acaso había otras mitologías en el mundo? - cuando estaba bajando del avión, él me esperando vestido de panda y traía un cartel que ponía "Hazel Levezque, te casarías conmigo?" - Hazel sonrió calidamente - Fue taaaan romántico... - tras decir esto soltó un suspiro digno de una colegiala enamorada o de una hija de Afrodita.

Issei, tras oír la historia, primero se mostró algo enternecido, eso si había sonado lindo pero...

Enserio eso les parecía romántico a las chicas? Jamás podría comprender la mente femenina.

Leo, tras esto, se acercó un poco al oído de Issei - Por culpa de eso Calipso no deja de lanzarme indirectas de que quiere lo mismo - le susurró el hijo de Hefesto - Azazel, Percy y Jason llevan riéndose de mí desde hace meses por ser tan lento en hacerlo, como si alguno de ellos tuviese las bolas de hacerlo también - gruñó mientras Hazel seguía fantaseando sobre la propuesta de matrimonio del tal Frank.

Issei, luego de esto comenzó a reír, no tenía idea de quienes eran esos Azazel y Jason, pero si se burlaban de Leo por lento entonces el también podía.

\- **_[Luego te cuento quien es Azazel]_** \- le dijo Ddraig mediante su enlace mental, al parecer él conocía al tal azazel.

El viaje siguió así, con ellos charlando amenamente mientras rápidamente se acercaban a su destino.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora y de haber atravesado casi todos los Estados a la velocidad del sonido, el carro redujo su velocidad lo suficiente como para que pudiesen leer un cartel de "Bienvenidos a New Orleans".

No pasó mucho antes de que pudiesen ver la ciudad y vaya que era hermosa.

La arquitectura era antigua y parecía transportarte a la época en que fueron construidos aquellos edificios.

El calor veraniego era humedo y abundaban los mosquitos.

Mientras avanzaban por las calles en el carro el nipón se maravillaba por como [La Niebla] cubría su vehículo, quizás haciéndolo pasar por un auto o algo similar para los mortales que desconocían del mundo mítico que los rodeaba.

\- Hogar dulce hogar - murmuró Hazel con cierto desdén que no cuadraba con su actitud dulce y amigable.

\- Era aquí donde vivías cuando... ya sabes? - preguntó Leo recibiendo un asentimiento de Hazel - vaya - murmuró en voz baja.

\- viviste aquí Hazel-san? - preguntó Issei al oír la charla que mantenían sus compañeros.

\- Así es Issei - le respondió ella - hace mucho, mucho tiempo yo vivía aquí... - por su tono de voz, el dedujo que esos recuerdos no eran los más agradables - verás Issei, yo... - antes de que ella terminara de hablar, fue interrumpida por Leo.

\- Haz, no te fuerces a contarlo - tras decirle esto le sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Hazel solo suspiró y le sonrió a su amigo, él estaba al tanto de todo y la había apoyado siempre, pero ya era momento de dejar de tratar ese tema como un tabú y, por algún motivo, Issei le inspiraba la confianza suficiente como para confiarle la historia de su pasado.

\- Yo debería estar muerta - ese comienzo dejó confundido a Issei, acaso ella se sentía culpable por algo y pensaba que merecía la muerte? - no es lo que crees - dijo ella adivinando sus pensamientos - literalmente debería estar muerta en este momento, nací aquí en New Orleans en 1928 y fallecí en 1942 en Alaska.

Ante esa nueva información Issei casi se cae del carro, suerte que Leo había previsto esto y lo sostuvo para que no cayera rodando sobre alguno de los autos que transitaban la ciudad.

\- entonces... cómo es que estas aquí? Acaso eres una zombie? - el poco tacto en la pregunta lo hizo acreedor de más insultos por parte de Arión.

\- bueno... - Hazel parecía haber escuchado esa pregunta más de una vez - no soy exactamente un zombie, el término correcto es Resucitada - se explicó - mi hermano, Nico Di'Angelo, me encontró mientras vagaba por los Campos de Asfodelos y aprovechó que las Puertas de la Muerte estaban abiertas para permitirme regresar al mundo de los vivos...

\- vaya, eso debe haber sido difícil... - Issei no se podía hacer a la idea de estar muerto y revivir casi un siglo después.

\- vaya que lo fué, pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando al mundo moderno, Leo y los demás me enseñan de a poco lo más importante... - iba a continuar hablando cuandoalgo llamó su atención y dirigió la cuadriga hacia ese lugar.

Issei y Leo no comprendieron el por qué de ese desvío, pero ver a dos leones desapareciendo por un callejón fue motivo suficiente para aceptar la nueva ruta.

Al ver que el carro no pasaría, tuvieron que dejar la cuadriga y Hazel tuvo que decirle a Arión que los esperara en la ciudad mientras ellos investigaban.

Cabe aclarar que, ni bien bajaron del carro, tanto Leo como Issei cayeron al suelo, pues sus piernas se les habían dormido de tanto estar de pie aguantando ir a la velocidad del sonido.

Tras unos minutos, los tres mestizos ya estaban recorriendo los callejones en busca de aquellos leones que habían visto, pero no fueron capaces de hallarlos.

Cuando ya se estaban por rendir en la busqueda, Leo se apoyó en una de las paredes.

\- creen que solo haya sido una ilusión? - preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- EXCELSIOR - vociferó una voz justo a sus espaldas, lo que lo hizo pegar un brinco al otro lado del callejón.

Issei, con precaución y haciendo aparecer a Seismós y Athalassa, desplazó el cartón en el que se había apoyado Leo y al ver lo que había se quedó con cara de palo.

Detras de este cartón, se podía ver una especie de figura también hecha de cartón con la imagen estampada de Stan Lee, el legendario escritor de cómics.

El muñeco de cartón estaba vestido con su clásico suéter verde con camisa blanca debajo, pantalones marrones, zapatos negros y por supuesto sus icónicas gafas doradas.

Justo al lado de la imagen había un pequeño botón rojo, el cuál al presionarlo hacía que la figura soltara la icónica frase de Stan Lee.

\- No sabía que le temías al cartón Leo - se burló Hazel de su amigo, el cuál ahora quería incinerar a esa figura, y lo hubiese hecho de no haberse tratado de una figura de Stan "The Man" Lee, el padre de muchos héroes clásicos de la cultura pop...

\- (Un momento... ¿Padre de Héroes?) - fué el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Issei - ¡ESO ES! - rápidamente, el portador de Ddraig comenzó a retirar la demás basura que tapaba el lugar al que señalaba la figura.

Leo y Hazel no entedieron el por qué de las acciones de su joven compañero, pero cuando vieron que detrás de la basura había un túnel, ambos se quedaron con la mandíbula por el suelo.

La profecía empezaba a tener algo de sentido. Ellos tres (el Dragón rojo, la maestra de la niebla y el elegido del fuego) habían llegado a New Orleans, la tierra de los pantanos y ahora el "Padre de Héroes" los estaba guiando.

Cuando Issei terminó de despejar el túnel unos segundos después, los tres se miraron antes de internarse en él.

Ni bien acabaron de entrar al tunel, la entrada desapareció y fueron engullidos por la oscuridad.

\- Leo, danos algo de luz - pidió Hazel a la derecha de Issei.

\- A la orden Haz - tras decir esto una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del hijo de Hefesto aunque nadie pudiese verla, tal parece que llegaba su momento de brillar (literalmente) - ¡This Boy is on Fire! - exclamó medio cantando mientras su cabello estallaba en llamas como si se tratase de La Antorcha Humana.

Issei no se mostró sorprendido por esto, ya tenía conocimiento sobre el particular poder de Leo, la piroquinésis, aunque el que se pusiera a cantar mientras la utilizaba le hizo aparecer una gota en la nuca.

Hazel, por otro lado, ya se espera que su amigo hiciese algo como eso, por lo que simplemente lo ignoró y siguió avanzando por el túnel.

Siguieron así por lo que a Issei le parecieron horas hasta que finalmente lograron ver, a un par de metros, una luz al final del túnel.

\- ¿Enserio estamos caminando hacia la luz? - preguntó el muchacho de pelo ardiente con gracia - enserio no quiero creer que morí otra vez, ahora no tengo una cura contra la muerte que me traiga de vuelta.

Issei ya había oído esa historia, por lo que entendió la referencia.

Leo había muerto unos años atrás al sacrificarse explotando en una supernova para poder dormir a Gaia nuevamente.

Aunque afortunadamente para él, tuvo un poco de ayuda, pues Festus, su dragón autómata, le inyectó la [Cura del Médico, hecha por el dios de la Medicina, Asclepio, que le permitió volver a la vida.

Hazel pareció molesta porque Leo bromease sobre su tiempo estando muerto, por lo que le dió una patada en la pierna e hizo un puchero.

\- Eres un insensible - fue lo que le dijo claramente enojada mientras apuraba el paso dejando atrás a los chicos.

Issei no dijo nada, según lo que le había platicado su hermano, los dos campamentos habían estado meses buscando indicios de que él pudiese estar vivo, por lo que le parecía comprensible que ella se enojara porque él bromease con eso.

Luego de unos segundos de reflexión, Leo decidió acelerar un poco el paso y se acercó a Hazel para disculparse.

Un par de minutos después, el trío llegó hasta el final del túnel y se vieron en los límites de un enorme pantano.

En la orilla más cercana se podía ver una vieja choza de madera desgastada y con manchas de moho dispersas por la estructura. Unas cuantas enredaderas crecían por las paredes y le daban un aspecto bastante lúgubre.

\- hombre, enserio entraremos a la choza vieja y posiblemente embrujada? Acaso un loco con machete y máscara de hockey nos matará o algo? - bromeó Leo tratando de aliviar el ambiente tenso que se había formado y quizás así Hazel deje de estar enfadada con él.

\- Supongo que no queda de otra - murmuró Issei, aunque él tampoco estaba convencido de querer entrar a la choza. Algo le decía que tenían que entrar ahí, pero una vocecita, muuuy en el fondo de su cabeza, le decía que era mala idea.

Cuál creen ustedes que eligió?

El joven Sekiryuutei avanzó con paso dudoso hacia la cabaña, ignorando a aquella vocecita (su sentido común) que le decía que no se acerque a la casucha.

Al llegar a la derruida entrada de la casa, el hijo de Poseidón miró a sus compañeros, los cuales simplemente asintieron, dándole a entender que estarían con él y abrió la puerta.

Issei, Hazel y Leo se esperaban muchas cosas, las cuales iban desde monstruos, rituales vudú malignos, una escena sacada de una película gore y demás, pero sin duda no vieron venir lo que había en la sala de la casa.

La chimenea estaba encendida y arrojaba una cálida luz sobre el lugar, los muebles se veían cuidados y limpios, todo lo opuesto al exterior, y en una mecedora se podía ver a una mujer mirando hacia la chimenea.

\- van a entrar o se quedarán parados ahí en la puerta? - fue lo que preguntó amablemente la mujer, aunque ni siquiera volteó a verlos.

El trío de mestizos se miró a las caras y pensó lo mismo.

"Monstruo".

Aún si sacar sus armas, pero teniéndolas a mano en caso de necesitarlas, Issei, Hazel y Leo avanzaron en estado de alerta hacia el interior de la sala.

Al llegar junto al fuego, pudieron observar más a detalle a la mujer.

Ella era una mujer mayor, Issei le daba unos 60 años a lo mucho, pero no cabía duda que en su juventud había sido realmente hermosa.

Su cabello era de color negro azabache y poseía algunas canas pero estas no la hacían lucir vieja, sinó que le daban cierto aire de sabiduría. Sus ojos eran de color verde profundo, como el mar en calma y miraban a los tres semidioses con simpatía y hasta algo de cariño.

Issei estaba seguro de que reconocía esos ojos de algún lugar.

Los dos leones que habían visto entrar en los callejones horas atrás descansaban a ambos lados de la mujer mientras ronroneaban como si fueran unos mininos inofensivos. Ahora que los pudo ver a detalle, Issei se percató de algo, ambos felinos eran de color dorado, tanto sus pieles como melenas y ojos eran de aquel color.

\- diganme niños, tienen hambre? - les preguntó la mujer mientras con un simple ademán, una mesa llena a rebosar de manjares de todo el mundo.

Algo desconfiados, los semidioses se mantuvieron en sus lugares, no sabían quien era la mujer, pero era claro que no se trataba de simple una humana.

\- coman, no sean tímidos - insistió amigablemente la mujer antes de añadir - acaso desconfían de su abuela?

\- ¿eh?/¿ah?/¿qué? - dijeron Leo, Hazel e Issei respectivamente.

\- aunque en tú caso, querido Leónidas, soy tu bisabuela, aunque me puedes llamar abuela si gustas - continuó como si nada la mujer mientras se levantaba de la mecedora y se acercaba hasta la mesa.

Tras las palabras de la mujer, Issei empezó a atar cabos y lentamente comenzó a deducir de quien se trataba aquella mujer.

\- (llamarse a sí misma nuestra abuela, ese aire maternal, cabello negro, ojos verdes, leones dorados, una poderosa aura...) - la mente del hijo de Poseidón finalmente llegó a una respuesta.

\- veo que ya lo has deducido, no es así Ise? - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- eres nuestra abuela, Rea, la titanide de la maternidad, la madre de los Olímpicos... - tras esta respuesta, Rea sonrió complacida, mientras que Hazel y Leo pusieron el grito en el cielo.

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHH!? -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _¡ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ!_**

 ** _Si les gustó el capítulo, les ruego que den su voto, lo compartan con sus amigos y comenten cuanto gusten._**

 ** _Sin más que agregar por el momento, se despide TheFlashHero._**

 ** _¡Bye Bye!_**


	7. Dragón Del Mar vs Chihuahua Lanzallamas

\- _(¿Cómo es que pasé de estar comiendo con mi abuela a estar peleando por mi vida?)_ \- pensó totalmente fastidiado Issei Hyodo mientras evitaba por los pelos un escupitajo venenoso que había surgido de la cola de serpiente del descomunal monstruo que lo estaba persiguiendo.

Tuvo que rodar por el suelo segundos después debido a que el monstruo ahora había escupido una bola de fuego desde la cabeza de cabra que tenía anexada a su cuello, aunque no salió intacto, pues su cabello estaba en llamas.

\- !Vamos chihuahua! ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? - se burló antes de notar como su cabello estaba ardiendo - ¡MIERDA! - de un manotazo pudo apagar el fuego, pero cometió el error de estar mucho tiempo quieto, por lo cuál recibió un zarpazo de las garras de león que el monstruo poseía.

Las garras del monstruo lo habrían dejado en fetas de semidiós de no haber sido por la oportuna aparición de la Boosted Gear en su brazo derecho, la cuál lo había cubierto y actuado como un escudo evitando que acabara en trocitos, pero lo que no evitó fue la fuerza de la criatura, por lo que salió volando varios metros hacia atrás y se incrustó en un arbol contra el que se encontraba arrinconado por el monstruo.

\- ahí van algunas costillas - dijo como pudo Issei mientras salía del hueco y encaraba otra vez a esa bestia.

 _Supongo que se preguntarán..._ _¿que diablos hace un niño luchando contra un monstruo?_ _¿como llegó a ese lugar?_ _¿Qué lo llevó ahí?_ _¿la casualidad?_ _¿el destino?_ _¿un caballo?_ _¿dos abuelas y un padre irresponsables?_ _¿Todas las anteriores?_ _Pues para responderte eso debo contarte como empezó esta aventura en primer lugar_

 ** _Unos Minutos Antes, justo despues de la revelación de Rea_**

\- ¿Abuela?¿U-usted es la titanide Eops? - Hazel preguntó, aún sin salir de su estupor.

\- En este momento soy Rea, pequeña Hazel - le respondió la titanide mientras su cuerpo parpadeaba por un segundo y su ropa cambiaba de un vestido naranja a uno morado pra luego volver al naranja - y te agradecería que no pienses en mí como romana, cambiar de faceta es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

\- L-lo lamento - se disculpó rápidamente Hazel, había olvidado la pequeña crisis de identidad que afectaba a los dioses cuando los mestizos griegos y los romanos pensaban en ellos al mismo tiempo.

\- Suponía que nos encontraríamos, la profecía la mencionaba - comentó Issei como si nada, lo que hizo caer en la cuenta a los otros dos, los cuales se palmearon las caras. Había sido demasiado obvio desde el inicio, no había demasiadas opciones para el verso referente a "La Madre de Dioses". Pudo haber sido solo ella o Hera, y Leo agradecía que no había sido Hera. Aún tenía presente que ella había sido la niñera loca que lo había hecho tomar una siesta en el fuego y lo había hecho jugar con una serpiente gigante cuando era pequeño.

\- ¿Qué esperan mis niños? sírvanse, no quisiera que se desperdicie - dijo alegremente Rea, instandolos a que coman - me esforcé mucho preparando un almuerzo de su agrado, espero que lo disfruten - tras decir esto, los tres semidioses se acercaron a la mesa.

Issei tomó un sándwich de jamón, queso y huevo.

Hazel se decidió por una ensalada rusa con un poco de carne asada.

Leo optó por comer sin reservas y comenzó a servirse todo lo que veía en un plato.

Al probar el primer bocado, a los tres mestizos casi le saltaron los ojos de las cuencas.

\- ¡DELICIOSOOOOO! - dijeron los tres en sincronía para luego volver a ingerir rápidamente sus alimentos mientras gozaban aquellos gloriosos sabores caseros.

\- Vaya vaya, me alegro que les guste la cocina de la abuela - comentó alagada Rea mientras sonreía.

\- Es tan deliciosooo - dijo la mestiza romana luego de terminar su cuarto plato de carne con ensalada.

\- Podría comer esto por siempre - ahora dijo el hijo de Poseidón mientras pasaba a su sexto emparedado y miraba con hambre las hamburguesas con queso como si fuesen las siguientes.

Leo no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado devorando todo lo que pudiese.

\- Niños, niños, calmense - trató de llamarles la atención Rea - no hace falta olvidar sus modales en la mesa.

Tras lo dicho por la titanide, los tres se mostraron levemente avergonzados, el increíble sabor de la comida los había enloquecido un poco.

\- Ahora niños, creo que ya comieron suficiente por hoy - con un ademán, lo que quedaba de la comida desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. La desaparición de la comida hizo que los tres jóvenes pusieran muecas de tristeza, pero Rea les sonrió.

\- No se preocupen, si completan esta misión con éxito prometo prepararles una vianda a cada uno y además unas galletas caseras - la promesa de más alimentos hechos por su abuela hizo que los semidioses se entusiasmaran, pero pasados unos segundos se pusieron más serios, estaban en una misión después de todo.

\- Emm, Lady Rea... - tras decir esto se ganó una mirada severa de la titanide - abuela - se corrigió el japonés ganandose otra vez una sonrisa de Rea - puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de tu presencia? - le interrogó el hijo de Poseidón.

Leo y Hazel asintieron detrás de él, también quería saber despues de todo.

\- Pues vine a ayudarlos con su misión obviamente - comentó ella como si nada - está en su profecía después de todo, mi papel en este momento es el de informarles en qué consiste exactamente su misión - tras decir esto, ella aplaudió un poco para llamar la atención de los tres y señaló hacia las llamas de la chimenea - ahora observen, esto es lo que deberán enfrentar...

Issei, Hazel y Leo observaron las llamas confundidos, pero al cabo de pocos segundos como estás comenzaban a tomar formas más definidas.

\- Verán niños, la Madre de los Montruos se ha estado sintiendo muy aburrida ultimamente y ha estado deseando tener hijos nuevamente - mientras la mujer decía esto, las imagenes en el fuego mostraron una figura gorda, con la mitad superior de su cuerpo humanoide y la mitad inferior siendo similar a la de una serpiente - y debido a que su compañero no está disponible para... ayudarla - Issei sintió un escalofrío al entender el tipo de ayuda que le brindaba su "compañero" a la gorda serpiente - se ha estado dedicando a experimentar.

\- ¿Experimentar?¿con sus hijos monstruos? - formuló su pregunta Leo mientras observaba como en el fuego se veía a esa mujer serpiente utilizando magia para duplicar sin éxito a diferentes criaturas como serpientes, .

\- Así es Leo, ella está experimentado con sus propios hijos - la voz de Rea sonaba enfadada, al ser su esfera de influencia la maternidad, ella no podía perdonar algo como esto, incluso si los afectados eran monstruos - ha estado buscando la forma de replicarlos con magia antigua para destruir a la humanidad.

Sin duda esto molestaba mucho a Rea, sabía que no había sido una madre ejemplar (ni mucho menos), pero no podía permitir que una madre hiciese eso con sus propios hijos.

Ella no pudo evitar que Cronos devorara a sus hijos, pero si con su ayuda sus nietos podían evitar que esa mujer tuviese éxito debía hacer algo.

\- ¿Dónde la encontramos? - preguntó Issei, decidido a eliminar esa amenaza antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Si esa "Madre de Monstruos" era quien creía, no sería bueno que un ejercito de sus hijos más peligrosos estuviese suelto por el mundo.

\- Obviamente aquí, estamos en su guarida después de todo - soltó Rea como si nada.

\- Emmm... no les parece extraño que una "Madre de Monstruos" tenga su guarida tan bien decorada por dentro? - señaló Leo.

\- El aspecto que tiene el interior solo se debe a que decidí remodelarlo para hacerlos sentir más cómodos - le contestó la titanide.

\- Ohh - dijo el Valdéz antes de preguntar - y cómo se vé normalmente?

Rea estaba por responderle, pero antes de hacerlo se oyó el sonido de algo que se movía en la entrada.

\- creo que lo estamos por descubrir Leo - le contestó Hazel mientras observaba como Rea se desvanecia y la sala se oscurecía por completo, dándoles así un manto de sombras en el cual ocultarse de su enemigo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio que Hazel aprovechó para ocultarlos a los tres con La Niebla, la puerta se abrió iluminando la sala, que ahora solo podía ser descrita como una pocilga.

No quedaban ni rastros de los muebles bien cuidados, la cálida chimenea ni nada que se le pareciese. La sala ahora estaba por completo tapizada con moho, suciedad, hongos y demás cosas demasiado asquerosas para describirlas. El suelo era ahora de madera podrida y había agujeros en buena parte del mismo.

El olor dentro del lugar era nauseabundo, pero cuando una figura muy gorda la cuál, desde la cintura para abajo, poseía el cuerpo de un reptil color azul, a Issei le quemaron mucho más los ojos que la naríz.

Echidna no era fea, era lo siguiente. Percy le había contado que ella enserio era espantosamente horrible, tanto que te daban ganas de encontrarte con Medusa para acabar con tu sufrimiento, pero eso se quedaba corto.

Ella era, como ya se había dicho antes, extremadamente gorda y sus brazos estaban tan llenos de grasa que la misma se le escapaba de las pustulas que le surgían en todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos eran amarillos y afilados con rendijas como los de una serpiente. Su lengua bífida salía cada tanto de los labios quebrados y por unos segundos revelaba los afilados dientes verdes y amarillos. La piel de esa cosa tenía una tonalidad azul y estaba cubierta de berrugas, granos, pustulas, cicatrices y pelos.

Afortunadamente, Echidna llevaba ropa, aunque era una espantosa camisa, más parecida a una bolsa de arpillera gastada, manchada con sustancias que Issei no quería conocer.

La mujer serpiente entró a la cabaña y luego ingresó lo que menos se esperaban...

Un chihuahua entró a sus anchas detrás de la mujer monstruo.

Dicha criaturita poseía los mismos ojos que la mujer serpiente, amarillos con rendijas y llenos de maldad. Por lo demás, podría haber pasado por un chihuahua normal pero maligno...

Osea, como un chihuahua cualquiera

\- También lo hueles, no es así hijo? - siseó Echidna, pero ninguno de los semidioses supo a quién le hablaba, solo ella y el perro habían entrado a la choza - hay mestizos en casa - con un chasquido de sus dedos, la puerta se volvió a cerrar detrás de ella.

Issei, aprovechando que la oscuridad reinaba otra vez decidió, de manera muy temeraria, acercarse a Echidna.

Con un chasquido de su mano derecha, Athalassa creció en su mano, y con ella intentó apuñalar a la criatura al abrigo de la oscuridad.

La idea podría haber resultado, pero por desgracia, la espada chocó contra algo demasiado duro para ser la piel de un monstruo. No, no había chocado con nada, algo la había atrapado.

Con otro chasquido de Echidna, la ilusión que cubría a los mestizos se disipó al mismo tiempo que la chimenea volvió a encenderse iluminando la situación.

La espada de Issei estaba a meros milímetros de las costillas de Echidna, pero algo estaba sujetándose a la hoja de bronce con todo y dientes, literalmente.

Una serpiente con colmillos de bronce había detenido la espada.

Issei abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y con otro chasquido retrajo la espada hasta hacerla un anillo de nuevo.

La serpiente rápidamente regresó a donde había surgido, la cola del chihuahua, el cuál le estaba gruñendo y enseñando los dientes.

\- Vaya, pero que visitas tan amigables que tenemos hoy aquí - siseó Echidna mientra se relamía los asquerosos labios con su lengua bífida - una hija de Plutón, un hijo de Hefesto y un mocoso de Poseidón.

\- ¡ALEJATE ISE! - gritó Leo antes de lanzarle a Echidna un torrente de llamas desde las palmas de sus manos, dándole al japonés apenas unos segundos para retroceder de un salto y evitar quedar achicharrado.

Reteocedió hasta estar junto a Hazel, la cuál se cubría del fuego creado por Leo, que ya había consumido todo lo que había en su camino, dejando intacta tan solo la mitad de la choza que se encontraba a espaldas del latino.

Cuando el enorme torrente de llamas se apagó, una enorme figura protegía a Echidna mientras su cuerpo hechaba un poco de humo, pero por lo demás parecía libre de daños.

La cosa en cuestión tenía un espeso pelaje broncineo en todo su cuerpo a excepción del cuello y cabeza, en los que portaba una orgullosa melena dorada, y en la cola, la cuál era una serpiente de color esmeralda que lo miraba con desprecio. Cuando la criatura se desenroscó y reveló que su tamaño era aún mayor que el de la choza, los tres mestizos pudieron ver que, en el lado derecho del cuello de la criatura, había una extraña cabeza de cabra sobresaliendo y mirándolos con sus extraños ojos de cabra. El trío de mestizos solamente pudo pensar en una criatura que encajara con la descripción del monstruo que tenía los tres pares de ojos fijos en ellos.

\- Quimera... - fue lo que dijo Issei con cierto temor en la voz, si las historias eran reales entonces estaría jodido.

\- Issei, tu ve contra él, nosotros nos encargaremos de Echidna - fue lo que le dijo Hazel.

El hijo de Poseidón tan solo asintió, si las historias eran ciertas solo un hijo de Poseidón podía hacerle frente a Quimera y salír victorioso.

\- Jajajajajajajaja, vengan pequeños intentos de héroes, mi hijo y yo los esperamos con los brazos abiertos - se burló Echidna mientras exhibía sus dientes afilados y repulsivos.

\- ¡OYE CHUCHO ASQUEROSO, VEN POR MÍ! - le gritó Issei a Quimera mientras corría a su lado para atraer su atención.

Para su buena o mala suerte, el monstruo le hizo caso y comenzó a perseguirlo haciendo temblar el suelo a cada paso mientras exhabala fuego de sus bocas de león y cabra.

Hazel y Leo solo se quedaron en su lugar viendo a Issei llevándose a Quimera para luego encarar a Echidna y desenfundar sus armas, siendo que Hazel sacó una Spatha de Caballería que no debería haber cabido en su mochila mientras que Leo tomó dos extrañas esferas de su cinturón portaherramientas y las colocó en unos huecos de su "mochila" metálica, la cuál lentamente empezó a crecer y a recubrirlo en una especie de armadura que recordaba a un dragón.

Tras verse a los ojos entre sí, y sin mediar palabra alguna, el hijo de Hefesto y la hija de Plutón se lanzaron al ataque mientras Echidna los esperaba con su sonrisa colmilluda.

 ** _De Regreso Al Presente_**

\- **[socio, ten más cuidado, tienes mucho potencial como para morir tan joven, como mínimo debes patearle el trasero al blanco una vez antes de que te maten]** \- le regañó la voz de Ddraig desde las gemas de la [Boosted Gear] mientras disimulaba la preocupación en su voz.

\- tienes... razón Ddraig - le contestó Issei mientras cargaba un Boost y lo transfería a una botellita con Néctar que bebió para acelerar su sanación.

El monstruo simplemente lo veía con una aterradora tranquilidad.

Ese pequeño mestizo no era nada contra él.

Para Quimera no había posibilidad de que fuese vencido por aquél mocoso.

Ya hasta estaba pensando que el hijo de Poseidón de seguro que sabría a pescado.

Issei, por otro lado, chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer a Seismós y Athalassa en sus manos.

\- ¿Listo para el Round 2 firulais? - se burló el mestizo buscando alterar a su oponente.

Quizás eso funcionó demasiado bien...

Quimera rugió tan fuerte que el suelo comenzó a temblar y luego disparó una bola de fuego desde su boca de León.

Issei, por instinto, la esquivó y luego se lanzó a atacar al enorme monstruo.

Con una velocidad admirable, el joven de 12 años le hizo al monstruo un corte en una pata a Quimera usando a Seismós, por lo que el monstruo rugió de dolor para luego lanzar otro zarpazo que el hijo de Poseidón esquivó con un salto hacia atrás.

\- **[¡SOCIO, DETRÁS DE TÍ!]** \- Le alertó la voz de Ddraig, pero fué demasiado tarde, pues la cola de serpiente había mordido al joven Sekiryuutei en el hombro.

\- ¡AGH! - fue lo que pudo gritar Issei al sentir como su hombro era atrapado en la mordedura de la serpiente, la cual al soltarlo lo dejó sangrando y con una sensación de calor intenso en el hombro, la cual lentamente comenzó a desplazarse a todo su cuerpo.

\- vene... no... - logró decir Issei mientras su visión empezaba a nublarse y él comenzaba a tener náuseas - _(supongo que es el fín)_ \- pensó - _(Okaa-san... iré contigo)_ -

"No te rindas, ve al agua" oyó decir a Ddraig, por lo que, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, el mestizo se lanzó hacia el asqueroso pantano.

Ni bien su cuerpo tocó el agua, se sintió mucho mejor. Su vista volvió a la normalidad, el calor abrasador en su hombro desapareció por completo y sus heridas se cerraron al punto en que ni siquiera una cicatriz quedó.

El joven semidiós, al notar esto, se dispuso a salír del agua para tomar aire y volver a sumergirse, pues aún no se sentía del todo recuperado de los efectos del veneno, pero sorpresivamente se dió cuenta que no le hacía falta. Estaba respirando perfectamente debajo del agua y podía sentir que su ropa estaba perfectamente seca al contacto con su cuerpo.

Luego tendría que hablar con Percy, no tenía idea de que esto era parte de sus poderes semidivinos.

Cuando ya se disponía a salír del agua para volver a la contienda contra Quimera, una idea cruzó por su mente.

\- ¡¡OYE, CHIHUAHUA!! - fue lo que le gritó Issei al monstruo mientras sacaba la cabeza del agua - ¡¡VEN POR MÍ!! - tras esto volvió a sumergirse

Al parecer Quimera no era muy listo, porque sin dudarlo se metió hasta el agua, que por su tamaño le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y se dispuso a atraparlo con sus garras y su cola/serpiente.

Issei esquivaba todos los ataques con una facilidad asombrosa, utilizando el agua para desplazarse alrededor del monstruo y herirlo con sus espadas en las patas. Siguieron así por unos minutos, durante los cuales Quimera comenzó a cansarse y acumular heridas, mientras que Issei seguía fresco como si nada, pero llegó un momento en el que Quimera se cansó de tanto juego, por lo que utilizó su cola para intentar atraparlo.

Grave error.

Con un veloz tajo, el portador de la Boosted Gear rebanó la cabeza de serpiente, lo que ocasionó un rugido de dolor aún mayor de la bestia.

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, el hijo de Poseidón se disparó a sí mismo utilizando la presión acumulada del agua hacia Quimera, aterrizando perfectamente sobre su lomo y en el camino clavandole tando a Seismós como a Athalassa en las junturas de sus cuellos.

El monstruo rugió una última vez antes de caer al agua y comenzar a desvanecerse en polvo que fue dispersado por el agua.

Tras esto, Issei salió finalmente del agua empantanada completamente seco y se encaminó a los restos de la choza, en los cuales Hazel aún combatía contra Echidna, que parecía estar ya en las últimas.

Leo, por otro lado, montaba a un enorme dragón robótico de bronce mientras llevaba una armadura con la misma temática, y enfrentaba a lo que parecía ser una enorme serpiente con muchas cabezas, una hidra posiblemente.

Con precaución, el mestizo se acercó por detras a la Madre de los Monstruos y le atravesó el cuello con su espada, sorprendiendo a Hazel cuando la hoja de bronce surgió de la garganta de Echidna y esta se disolvió en polvo, dejándole ver a un maltrecho Issei Hyodo.

\- Misión... cumplida... - fué lo que llegó a decir antes de caer de espaldas, escuchando los gritos de su compañera y los rugidos finales de la hidra antes de ser consumida por el fuego.

A los pocos segundos vió acercarse a Hazel y luego a Leo, los cuales estaban espantados por su lamentable estado...

Tras esto, todo se volvió oscuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _¡Y corte!_**

 ** _Diganme, qué tal estuvo este capítulo?_**

 ** _La acción fue buena o se sintió extraña y apresurada?_**

 ** _Si les gustó les ruego que dejen su voto, añadan la historia a favs y denle a seguir (si es que la leen en Fanfiction) para que puedan seguir al tanto de los próximos capítulos._**

 ** _Sin más que decir por el momento se despide TheFlashHero_**

 ** _¡BYE BYE!_**


	8. Nuevas Etapas y Responsabilidades

El día de Percy Jackson era perfecto.

Para empezar había despertado abrazando al amor de su vida, su hermosa Listilla, Annabeth Chase.

Luego había desayunado unas galletas azules horneadas por su madre y que le había enviado por la paquetería Hermes Express.

Luego de que Annabeth se fuese a supervisar la construcción de un nuevo sauna (idea de los romanos residentes) y de que él acabase las tareas de la casa, el hijo de Poseidón salió de su departamento en Nueva Atenas, la recientemente fundada ciudad para semidioses dentro de las fronteras seguras del Campamento Mestizo.

Después de esto había dado un relajante paseo submarino por el fondo del Lago de las Canoas y terminó ayudando a algunas de las Nayades a limpiar la suciedad dejada por los humanos.

Al medio día almorzó rodeado de sus amigos y su hermosa novia en el anfiteatro del campamento y finalmente, por la tarde, se dedicó a entrenar a los novatos en el ruedo de combate.

Hoy les enseñaría la primera técnica que él había aprendido de su viejo amigo, Luke Castellan, en su propia Novatada, la maniobra básica de desarme.

\- ahora niños, presten atención a lo que haré, Connor, ayúdame con esto - Percy llamó a uno de sus viejos amigos, Connor Stoll, ex-capitán de la Cabaña de Hermes, para que lo ayudase con la maniobra.

\- Esto es porque me burlé de ti cuando eras un novato, no es verdad? - refunfuñó el hijo de Hermes mientras entraba al ring empuñando una espada de prácticas.

\- Tal vez, tal vez no, quién sabe? - fué lo que le respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa ladeada.

La siguiente media hora, Percy se encargó de instruirle a sus alumnos varias de las distintas técnicas que conocía y muchas que él había desarrollado, usando como maniquí de prácticas a un pobre Connor Stoll, el cuál aceptaba el castigo sin rechistar, sabía que tarde o temprano Percy se la cobraría.

Siguió así, entrenando a los más jovenes, hasta que vió aterrizar a un dragón de bronce de 20 toneladas.

\- Muy bien chicos, hasta aquí llegó la clase de hoy - dijo antes de salír corriendo (e ignorando las protestas de sus aprendices y los gritos de alivio de Connor) para recibir a sus amigos y a su hermanito luego de su primera misión.

Con paso apresurado, el héroe del Olimpo llegó hasta donde se encontraba la enorme multitud de adolescentes que querían ver al dragón mecánico.

Con cierta dificultad, y haciendo uso de su autoridad como líder del campamento, se abrió paso entre los apiñados jóvenes.

Ni bien llegó hasta el dragón, Percy supo que su día perfecto acababa de acabarse.

\- ¡ISE! - corriendo a socorrer a su desmayado hermano, el adulto lo tomó entre sus brazos para luego observar a Hazel y Leo, que se veían cansados y con algunas heridas menores, pero en mucho mejor estado -vengan conmigo hablaremos en la Casa Grande - sentenció antes de salír corriendo hacia la enfermería con el joven portador de Longinus en sus brazo y siendo seguido de cerca por sus amigos.

Festus, el enorme dragon mecánico, los observó alejarse y, buscando quitarse a la multitud de semidioses que lo rodeaban, soltó un potente rugido y luego las placas que componían su cuerpo metalico comenzaron a replegarse mientras él reducía su tamaño, llegando a encogerse hasta adoptar el tamaño de un halcón.

Ahora con su tamaño mínimo, levantó el vuelo y rápidamente terminó aterrizando y acurrucandose como un gatito en el regazo de Leo, el cuál ahora estaba sentado en una de las camillas de la enfermería, siendo atendido con delicadeza por su novia, Calipso.

\- Para resumir, llegaron a New Orleans, vieron a unos leones, entraron a un callejón, conocieron a Rea y ustedes pelearon contra Echidna y una hidra mientras Ise peleaba con el jodido Quimera...

Me faltó algo? - fue el rápido resumen que hizo Percy mientras se rascaba las cienes - y a ustedes les pareció buena idea que un niño enfrentara a ese monstruo?

La voz de Percy sonaba tranquila, pero para Leo, Hazel y Calipso era evidente que estaba enojado, aunque afortunadamente para la última este enojo no iba dirigido a ella.

\- B-bueno... - trató de responder el latino, era bien sabido que Percy le daba miedo desde que se conocieron hacía ya unos años, por lo que verlo cabreado no era una de sus imágenes favoritas.

\- Percy... - Hazel, por otro lado, trataba de calmar al joven de ojos verdes - sabes que solo un hijo de Poseidón ha podido derrotar a Quimera, cualquier otro mestizo que lo intente moriría.

\- Pero aún así... - quiso replicar Percy, pero no sabía como, Hazel tenía razón.

\- Aniki -

La voz de Issei despertando fue suficiente para que la atención de Percy se desvíe del piromante (lo que hizo que el mismo suelte un suspiro de alivio y que Calipso empiece a reírse de su novio) y de la hija de Plutón.

\- Ise, como estás? - fue lo que le preguntó Percy a su hermano, ignorando rotundamente a los tortolitos y a Hazel, la cuál también se acercó para comprobar el estado de su pequeño amigo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?¿te duele algo? - la hija de Plutón empujó a Percy y se acercó al apenas consciente hijo de Poseidón.

\- Tengo hambre y me duelen las costillas y el hombro - les contestó con cierta gracia el japonés - Quimera fue un hueso duro de roer - hizo el intento de sentarse en la cama, pero al instante de hacerlo su visión se volvió a nublar y palideció otra vez.

\- Quieto, te rompiste las costillas y aún no se fue del todo el efecto del veneno - le recomendó su doctora, una hija de Apolo, la cuál se encargaba de sanarlo con magia y aplicándole un ungüento dorado en el hombro, el cuál aún lucía un desagradable color verde producto del veneno - Tienes suerte de que no se haya extendido más allá, tendrás que descansar un tiempo.

\- Entiendo, alguna recomendación extra? - fue lo que preguntó su hermano mayor.

\- Recomiendo que trate de usar lo menos posible su brazo izquierdo hasta que los efectos del veneno se desvanezcan y que esta noche la pase en observación aquí en la enfermería - dijo la chica - y ahora chicos, tendré que pedirles que se retiren, el paciente necesita descansar - sentenció.

\- Okey, vendré a verte mañana Ise, descansa - se despidió de mala gana Percy mientras se iba con Leo (el cuál tenía enredado en su cuello a Festus), Hazel y Calipso de regreso al sector de las cabañas.

Luego de que se fueran, el joven Sekiryuutei observó trabajar a la chica y finalmente pudo verla a detalle.

Ella parecía tener su misma edad, unos 12, quizás 13 años a lo mucho, y joder, vaya que era preciosa.

Tenía el cabello color dorado, largo y lacio atado en una trenza que pasaba por sobre su hombro. Sus ojos eran igualmente dorados y demostraban que poseía un gran conocimiento en la medicina a pesar de su corta edad, pues no había duda o repulsión en su mirada al tratar las heridas que el monstruo le había dejado.

\- Eres muy descuidado - le dijo ella de repente.

\- Disculpa? - el moreno no entendió a lo que se refería.

\- Te he observado entrenando antes y siempre terminas lastimado, ahora te hirieron seriamente en una misión, pudiste haber muerto - fue lo que le respondió seriamente la muchacha mientras envolvía su hombro en vendas empapadas en Néctar para acelerar la sanación - eres descuidado, te expones a riesgos innecesarios y terminas lastimado o lastimando a otros.

Ahora si que estaba muy perdido...

Acaso esa niña lo estaba regañando?

\- Disculpame, pero no creo que seas quien para hablar de eso - le respondió el jovencito ya enfadado - tú no estuviste ahí, no sabes que es lo que sucedió ni tienes derecho a opinar al respecto - sentenció él.

Rápidamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo, pues ella le ciñó con más fuerza de la necesaria los vendajes y se marchó de la enfermería hecha una furia sin mediar palabra alguna mientras el se retorcía en la cama, pues los vendajes ahora le apretaban la herida del hombro y ardía como los mil demonios.

\- _(Esa chica...)_ \- lo que pensó luego fueron puros improperios que, como dije antes, un niño de su edad no debería conocer.

Aunque el joven Pre-adolescente no pudo evitar dirigir una miradita a la retaguardia de la chica, que, dicho sea de paso, resaltaba bastante, pues ella estaba en pleno crecimiento y esos mini-shorts si que le quedaban.

\- _(¡MOMENTO MOMENTO! ¿¡QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO!?)_ -

\- **[Kukukuku esto, socio, es el período de la vida humana más lamentable de todos]** \- se carcajeó Ddraig en voz alta.

\- D-de qué hablas? - la voz del semidiós denotaba pánico absoluto, incluso se sentó en la cama ignorando el horrible dolor.

\- **[A partir del día de hoy, vas a vivír un auténtico infierno, algo que todos los seres de tu edad, ya sean demonios, caídos, humanos o semidioses sufren de igual forma...]** \- las palabras de Ddraig enserio comenzaban a espantar a Issei ¿qué clase de amenaza es tan peligrosa? - **[Tú estás... atravesando la pubertad JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA]**

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - alzando su puño al aire como cierto Rey Latveriano de cómics, el hijo de Poseidón profirió un grito de dolor absoluto y luego se desmayó dramáticamente en su cama, todo mientras en su cabeza aún oía las burlas de su dragón okupa.

Los siguientes días fueron un martirio para el joven Sekiryuutei.

Luego de las palabras de Ddraig, Issei había empezado a ser mucho más consciente de los cuerpos femeninos en el campamento.

Quizás demasiado...

Como es que no había notado antes lo sexys que eran las hijas de Afrodita.

Por todos los dioses, nadie debería ser tan jodidamente sensual a los 13.

Durante este tiempo, Issei había comenzado a mostrar ciertas conductas, cómo decirlo de forma suave...

Propias de un pervertido

Más de una vez tuvo que ocultarse en el fondo del lago de las canoas, aprovechando su respiración submarina y su resistencia a la presión del agua, luego de haber espiado en la cabaña de Afrodita mientras las chicas se cambiaban.

Afortunadamente aún no había sido descubierto, había sido lo bastante listo como para no delatar su ubicación ni una vez y había encubierto perfectamente sus rastros para evitar ser relacionado de cualquier manera con el ya famoso "Mirón Misterioso" del campamento.

La mayoría de los dedos apuntaban a alguno de los muchos hijos de Hermes e incluso a algunos de los muchachos de Ares, pero ninguno señalaba al mas joven e inocente hijo de Poseidón.

El motivo por el que había comenzado a hacer esto era muy simple.

Estaba aburrido.

Debido a sus costillas rotas y su hombro aún herido, no había podido entrenar con la espada ni podía realizar correctamente las demás actividades físicas del campamento, por lo que el aburrimiento estaba haciendo mella en él.

Los primeros días no fueron tan duros, pues aún tenía lecciones teóricas con Annabeth y Quirón, así como la secundaria en Nueva Atenas, pero luego de un tiempo incluso él comenzó a aburrirse de las clases (aunque eso si, seguía siendo un alumno ejemplar en cuanto a sus notas).

\- todo esto es culpa de esa chica - murmuró aburrido y frustrado el hijo de Poseidón mientras enfriaba la cabeza sentado la playa luego de haber espiado en los vestuarios femeninos de la Cabaña de Demeter y haber logrado huir exitosamente - si no me hubiese obligado a descansar estos días podría estar entrenando con Aniki en este momento en lugar de hacer esto.

\- Si hicieras eso en tu estado actual podrías terminar peor que ahora - oír esa voz hizo que la sangre del hijo de Poseidón le hirviera - tienes que descansar, son órdenes de la doctora.

\- Qué quieres aquí rubiecita? - le preguntó de mal humor Issei a la rubia hija de Apolo que lo había obligado a tomarse un descanso.

\- Tengo nombre, sabías? - le contestó ella con fastidio.

\- Ah si? Y cuál es ése nombre si lo puedo saber? - le replicó él de la misma forma.

\- Jennifer Summers, Jenny para mis amigos - le contestó con simpleza

\- Entonces Jenny... -

\- Dije que para mis amigos, tu puedes llamarme Doctora Summers - le cortó ácidamente la rubia.

\- Entonces Jenny - la expresión de furia de la hija de Apolo sin duda fue satisfactoria para el moreno - puedes decirme que es lo que quieres aquí?

\- Vine a decirte que en tres días tendrás que ir a la enfermería para tu ultima revisión - le contestó ella secamente antes de marcharse del lugar. Mientras se alejaba, el mestizo volvió a mirar disimuladamente y tuvo que admitir que, a pesar de su actitud tan cortante, para su edad estaba muy bien desarrollada.

\- La detesto - murmuró en voz baja Issei.

\- ¿A quién detestas? - la voz de su cuñada a su lado casi le da un infarto. Cuándo había llegado?

\- Anna-nee, no aparezcas así - la regañó el joven causando risas en la mujer rubia.

\- vamos, dime, a quién tengo que darle una lección por meterse con mi sobrinito? - bromeó ella para vergüenza de él.

\- A nadie, es solo una chica que... - no pudo terminar de hablar pues el aire de repente se volvió pesado. Volteando la mirada, el más joven pudo ver como la rubia tenía una mirada tormentosa que sin duda era más aterradora por sus ojos grises.

\- Así que una chica está intentando seducir a mi pequeño? - por algún motivo ahora la rubia sonaba como una madre muy sobreprotectora.

\- ¡N-no es eso! - se apresuró a decir el ojiverde. Por desgracia sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

\- No puedo permitir que una cualquiera se acerque a mi inocente y dulce niño - dijo ella de una forma tan siniestra que le dió escalofríos a su sobrino - ninguna es digna de mi pequeño Ise, Annabeth deberá idear algún sistema para alejarlas a menos que sean dignas -

Si a Issei ya le estaba dando miedo la actitud de su tía, ahora que hablaba en tercera persona lo estaba aterrando.

\- Hey Ise - ni bien escuchó la voz de su hermano, el joven Sekiryuutei se escondió detras suyo - Qué tienes?

Como única respuesta, Issei señaló hacia la rubia, la cuál estaba murmurando de forma siniestra

\- Oh no... -

\- ¿E-es muy malo? - quiso saber el menor.

\- Depende, ya empezó a hablar en tercera persona? -

Su hermanito asintió con la cabeza, confirmando los temores del adulto.

\- Entonces si es muy malo... - Percy tragó duro en ese momento e Issei solamente lo pudo imitar.

\- Como procedemos a partir de este punto Aniki? - preguntó cautelosamente Issei, quien recibió una mirada seria de su hermano.

\- ¡NIGERUNDAYO, ISE! -

El legendario Héroe del Olimpo, aquel que a los 12 había derrotado a Ares, a los 13 había sostenido el cielo, a los 15 había vencido a Hiperión, a los 16 a Cronos y a los 17 había sobrevivido al Tártaro, aquel al que le habían ofrecido volverse un dios como premio por su valor y lo había rechazado, estaba huyendo despavorido del lugar.

\- ¿¡IS THIS A JOJO'S REFERENCE!? - gritó por algún motivo en inglés el más joven mientras se agarraba el rostro con ambas manos para luego correr detras de su hermano mayor, el cuál sin motivo alguno corría levantando las rodillas y parecía ser mucho más musculoso y angular que antes.

 ** _Minutos después de esta bizarra escena_**

Ambos hijos de Poseidón se encontraban recuperando el aliento luego de haber escapado de manera muy viril y masculina de Annabeth, la cual en ese momento se encontraba aún en la playa del campamento ideando formas de proteger a su sobrinito de las garras de cualquier mujer que quisiese acercarsele para "robar su inocencia".

\- Quizás lo mejor sea que hoy duerma en la cabaña 3 contigo hermanito, no creo que sea seguro volver a mi departamento hoy - comentó Percy al recordar esa expresión en su novia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Anna-nee no parecía ella misma... - recordar a la rubia murmurando planes y hablando de sí misma en tercera persona sin duda sería una imagen que lo perseguirá en sus pesadillas - ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Annie es muy posesiva con sus amigos y familia - le respondió su hermano mayor - no es fácil para ella relacionarse con otros y por eso los atesora tanto. Pero no comprendo por qué se puso así, tu sabes algo, no es verdad?

\- Si... - el más joven se rascó la nuca avergonzado - se puso en ese estado cuando mencioné que una chica estaba molestandome.

\- Ya veo... - el mayor se agarró la barbilla como si estuviese pensando - ella debe pensar que si consigues novia te alejará de ella - concluyó.

\- ¿¡N-novia!? - se escandalizó Issei antes de sonrojarse - ¡A-aún soy muy joven para pensar en eso Aniki!¡además esa chica es insoportable!¡ni en un millón de años podría gustarme!

A cada palabra, el rostro del joven Sekiryuutei enrojecía más, lo que le causaba mucha risa a su hermano mayor.

\- Bueno, dejemos de lado el tema de mi futura cuñada por ahora - se burló por última vez el mayor - yo hablaré luego con Annabeth cuando se le pase ese humor tan escalofriante. Por ahora vamonos, tengo una sorpresa para tí en el ruedo.

Dicho esto, ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia dicho lugar.

\- ¿Qué es esa sorpresa Aniki? - quizo saber Issei.

\- Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa, no es así? - le respondió con gracia Percy.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! - se quejó el menor, su curiosidad lo estaba matando - ¡No seas así, dímelo!

\- Noup -

Siguieron discutiendo así por un rato hasta que finalmente llegaron al enorme coliseo que conformaba el ruedo de entrenamiento. Ni bien entraron, terminaron aplastados bajo una descomunal montaña de pelo negro.

\- A-ni-ki - articuló como pudo el menor mientras trataba de alcanzar inútilmente la mano de su hermano.

\- T-to-do esta b-bien Ise... - el peso era evidentemente demasiado también para Percy, pues estaba hablando a duras penas - S-solo es mi mascota.

Un silbido se escuchó un poco más lejos de ellos y la enorme montaña de pelos se levantó de encima de ambos, revelando ser un enorme, realmente enorme, mastín de pelaje negro.

\- U-un Hellhound es tu mascota Aniki!? - el grito de Issei posiblemente llegó a escucharse hasta el Olimpo.

\- Ya ya, no es para tanto niñito, ella no te hará nada - una voz a sus espaldas fue la que dijo eso, esa voz era suave, aterciopelada y sombría, pero no se sentía agresiva.

Cuando se dio vuelta, Issei se vió cara a cara con un adolescente con toda la pinta de un emo cool. Tenía el cabello color azabache largo hasta los hombros y atado parcialmente en un coleta baja. Su piel era pálida, muy pálida, y sus ojos eran negros cual carbón. Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas negras, unos jeans negros, una camiseta también negra con una calavera estampada, sobre la camiseta llevaba una chaqueta de aviador y en su mano izquierda portaba un anillo de plata con una calavera.

Para Issei, el estilo de este joven, al que le calculaba 17 años a lo mucho, era geniál y le sentaba muy pero que muy bien.

\- Oh Nico, no sabía que estabas en el campamento, te creía en el Inframundo - fué lo que dijo Percy en cuanto lo vió (luego de quitarse la baba y pelo de la Hellhound de encima) - es un gusto verte, déjame presentarlos. Nico, el es Issei, mi nuevo hermanito.

\- Así que tú eres el tan famoso Issei Hyodo eh? He oído por ahí que derrotaste a Quimera y que tienes una Longinus contigo - le comentó como si nada Nico - como el idiota Sesos de Alga ya dijo... -

\- ¡OYE! - se quejó el hijo de Poseidón.

\- Me llamo Nico Di'Angelo, es un gusto Issei.

\- El gusto es mío Nico-san - respondió el japonés - espera... dijiste que te apellidas Di'Angelo?

Nico asintió.

\- ¿Entonces tú eres el hijo de Hades? ¡Increíble¡ - continuó el hijo menor de Poseidón - debo admitir que tienes un look que te queda de muerte - el chiste malo de Issei hizo reír a Percy, pero Nico solo formó una sonrisa leve.

\- Pues que bien que te agrade mi estilo, pero dejemos eso de lado, mi padre se entero de que tu hermano tiene un regalo para tí y me envió para comprobar que todo vaya según lo planeado - aparentemente, Nico no vió las señales de que haga silencio que le hacía Percy, y si las vió decidió ignorarlas.

\- Un regalo? Acaso esa es sorpresa que Aniki mencionó? -

\- Así es Ise, y habría sido una verdadera sorpresa si alguien se hubiese quedado callado - fue lo que le respondió Percy antes de dirigirle una mirada afilada a su primo.

\- Qué es? Qué es? - como si fuese un niño a punto de abrir su regalo de navidad, se expresó el joven semidiós.

Sin responder de inmediato, Percy salió un momento de la arena y regresó con una pequeña bola de pelos en sus brazos. Al estar lo bastante cerca, Issei se percató de que no era solo una bola de pelos.

Percy tenía en sus brazos a un cachorrito que parecía una cruza entre Rotweiller con Mastín y que movía su colita con alegría al ver a la Hellhound de Percy.

\- Este pequeño es para tí Ise - le dijo Percy mientras con cuidado le entregaba al cachorro.

Ni bien lo tuvo en sus brazos, la Hellhound se acercó a él y se puso a olfatearlo.

\- Ya, ya Señorita O'Leary, tu bebé estará bien con él - tranquilizó Nico a la Hellhound.

\- Tú mascota se llama Señorita O'Leary? - le preguntó con gracia Issei a Percy mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabecita del cachorro, el cual se dedicaba a olfatear curioso a quien sería su nuevo amo.

\- Espero que lo cuides bien, este pequeño es más especial de lo que crees, no es un Hellhound común y corriente - le advirtió Nico - es la primera cría en siglos que tuvo Cerbero, así que decidimos confiarselo a algún joven mestizo prometedor para que lo entrene.

La revelación de que su nueva mascota era hijo del legendario guardián del inframundo dejó con la boca abierta a Issei.

\- Además, como su madre mi mascota, se decidió que para no separar a la cría de la Señorita O'Leary, su amo tendría que ser alguien cercano a mí - agregó Percy para luego preguntar - ¿aceptas la responsabilidad que implica tener un perro Ise? Porque te advierto que este pequeñín va a crecer mucho en el futuro y no pienso hacerme cargo de los desastres que pueda causar.

\- yo... - Issei miró al cachorro, el cuál movía alegremente su colita mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del japonés - yo acepto la responsabilidad, voy a cuidar responsablemente a Ceasar.

\- Entonces si todo está listo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, Sesos de Algas, sabes donde está Will? - le preguntó Nico al hijo mayor de Poseidón.

\- Acaso ya extrañas a tu doctor privado Sombritas? - bromeó el hermano de Issei ocasionando que Nico se sonroje notoriamente - debería estar en la enfermería como siempre.

Tras esto, Nico saludó con un gesto de la cabeza a Issei y Percy e inmediatamente se fue corriendo rumbo a la enfermería en la que se encontraba trabajando su pareja.

\- ¿Ceasar? - le preguntó Percy a Issei una vez que Nico se había ido.

\- Sentí que era un buen nombre para él - le respondió con simpleza el hermano menor al mayor.

\- Suena bien - dijo Percy mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Tú que opinas muchacho? Te gusta tu nombre? - en respuesta, el cachorrito le lamió la naríz y ladró contento - Entonces a partir de hoy serás Ceasar - tras decir eso Issei dejó a Ceasar en el suelo, el cuál rápidamente se fue corriendo torpemente con sus pequeñas patitas hacia su madre, la Señorita O'Leary, la cuál lo recibió con un lengüetazo y un ladrido que hizo retumbar el suelo, .

Un par de días habían pasado desde que Issei recibiera de manos de Percy y Nico a su nueva mascota, y debía admitir que habían sido días bastante entretenidos.

Ahora tenía una mascota a la que cuidar, lo que significaba que tenía una nueva excusa para disimular sus misiones de espionaje en los cambiadores de las chicas.

Tres días más pasaron y finalmente, luego de una tortuosa media hora de curaciones con Jenny Summers, su "muy cariñosa" doctora, le permitieron volver a entrenar.

Su hombro ya hacia un tiempo que se había recuperado, pero sus costillas finalmente habían terminado de sanar por completo y por fín ya estaba en plena forma para volver al entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó al ruedo de combate, vió que su hermano se encontraba teniendo un duelo amistoso contra un novato, pues nunca antes lo había visto en el campamento y parecía tener su misma edad. Decidió esperar a que acabaran, no tenía apuro y conociendo a su hermano el duelo no tomaría mucho tiempo.

El joven que se enfrentaba a su hermano le daba la espalda, por lo que no podía verlo a la cara, pero pudo notar que su cabello era rubio, quizás se trataba de algún hijo de Atenea. Llevaba puesta la camiseta naranja del campamento, unos shorts negros y unas sandalias, el atuendo común de la mayoría de los mestizos durante el verano.

Issei se percató de que algo extraño sucedía, pues el rostro de su hermano indicaba que estaba esforzándose más de lo normal en aquel duelo. Pero la sorpresa se plasmó por completo en la cara de Issei cuando la espada de su hermano salió volando de su mano y cayó repicando al suelo. Su hermano había perdido un duelo de esgrima contra un novato.

Ni bien se recuperó de la sorpresa, Issei se acercó al trote a donde se encontraban su hermano y el rubio.

\- Hey hermanito, que bien que estás aquí - le dijo su hermano ni bien lo vió - hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

\- Quién es él Aniki? - al oír la voz de Issei, el rubio se tensó y rápidamente se dió la vuelta.

\- ¿¡H-HYODO!? - exclamó sorprendido aquel rubio de ojos grises en japonés, al que Issei reconoció al instante.

\- ¿¡SAJI!? - Issei estaba de piedra.

Qué hacía su mejor amigo de Kuoh en el Campamento Mestizo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Yyyyyyy..._**

 ** _Corte_**

 ** _Díganme, que les pareció este nuevo capítulo?_**

 ** _Que opinan de ese final tan sorpresivo? Alguno se lo esperaba? Alguno lo vió venir?_**

 ** _Como siempre, agradeceré sus votos y responderé sus comentarios con mucho gusto._**

 ** _Sin más que decir por el momento, se despide TheFlashHero_**

 ** _Bye Bye_**


	9. Hora de unas Explicaciones

\- ¿¡H-HYODO!? - el tono del rubio era de absoluto asombro, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma - ¿¡ESTUVISTE VIVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!?

Ahora el tono de sorpresa ahora había sido reemplazado por uno de furia.

\- ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PASAMOS TODOS CUANDO DESAPARECISTE!? - le gritó en la cara - ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE COMO SE SIENTE CREER QUE TU MEJOR AMIGO ESTABA MUERTO!?

Issei había comenzado a retroceder, Saji enserio estaba furioso y conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que era lo que debía hacer.

\- ¡GOMENASAAAAAAAI! - suplicó por su vida el hijo menor de Poseidón mientras era perseguido por un furioso Genshirou, el cuál tenía en mano la espada de prácticas y parecía más que dispuesto a apuñalarlo con ella.

\- ¡CÁLLATE Y QUEDATE QUIETO PARA QUE PUEDA APUÑALARTE! - le exigió él.

\- ¡CALMATE SAJI, DÉJAME EXPLICÁRTELO! - gritaba el moreno otra vez mientras aceleraba el paso, su amigo estaba cada vez más cerca y casi podía ver un aura roja emanando de él, Saji estaba sediento de sangre.

\- _¡¡CALMENSE AMBOS!!_ \- la potente voz de mando de su hermano fue lo que salvó a Issei, pues casi de inmediato Saji envainó su espada y se sentó en posición Seiza, acción que Issei imitó, aunque se preguntó el por qué habló en griego en lugar de inglés como normalmente haría.

\- _Ahora..._ \- tras respirar unos segundos para serenarse, el mayor los miró fijamente - _podrían explicarme que acaba de pasar?_ \- quiso saber.

\- Aniki, por qué hablas en griego? - preguntó Issei, no entendía el motivo y no le gustaba no entender algo.

\- Porque Genshirou no habla inglés - le contestó con simpleza Percy.

\- Entiendo... - murmuró el japonés para luego observar a su amigo, que evidentemente no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando en ese momento - _Solo le preguntaba por que hablábamos en griego_ \- le explicó el pelinegro al rubio en griego, el cual asintió ya entendiendo el idioma para luego recordar que estaba furioso con su amigo y voltear la mirada al mayor otra vez.

\- _Momento, si yo puedo hablar inglés fácilmente, cómo es que Saji no puede?_ \- quiso saber ahora el hijo menor de Poseidón

\- _Pregúntale más tarde_ \- le cortó el rubio hablando por primera vez - _podrían explicarme qué rayos hace mi amigo, que todos dieron por muerto, en un campamento mágico entrenando con espadas y rodeado de dioses?_

\- _Eso es simple Genshirou_ \- le contestó Percy usando su nombre de pila como si nada - _Ise es mi medio hermano._

Un silencio sepulcral fue todo lo que quedó en la arena.

\- _Hyodo..._ \- el tono de Saji prometía dolor - tenías un hermano mayor geniál y nunca me lo dijiste? ¡Bastardo mentiroso! -

\- ¡GUARDA LA ESPADA SAJI! -

\- _Genshirou, baja el arma, no entiendo lo que pasa pero baja el arma y expliquense, ambos_ \- exigió Percy - _y por favor que sea en griego, les recuerdo que no se hablar japonés._

\- _Hai Aniki/Perseus-senpai_ \- le respondieron ambos nipones.

\- _Verás Aniki, Saji y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños_ \- comenzó Issei - _le salve el trasero una vez cuando le daban una paliza en segundo grado._

\- _Que curioso, yo lo recuerdo a la inversa, a tí te estaban apaleando y yo tuve que salvar tú trasero_ \- le replicó Saji rápidamente.

\- _A sí? Pues yo..._ \- intentó replicarle el Hyodo al Saji, pero se vió interrumpido nuevamente por el Jackson.

\- _Suficiente, pueden ir al punto?_ \- les recriminó ya exasperado el hijo de Poseidón - _no importa quién le salvó el trasero a quién, solo resuman el como se conocen._

\- _Somos mejores amigos desde los siete_ \- resumió Saji - _aunque cuando este imbécil y Mayumi Oba-san desaparecieron todos en la ciudad los dieron por muertos_ \- tras decir esto, el rubio le dió un golpe en la nuca al moreno.

\- _Okey, eso me lo merecía_ \- admitió Issei - _Es bueno verte Saji, pero no tenía idea de que fueses un mestizo._

 _Créeme que yo tampoco tenía ni idea_ \- le respondió con gracia su amigo - _mi padre simplemente se me acercó una tarde y me dijo toda la verdad, luego un sátiro llegó y me trajo al campamento mestizo_ \- se explicó - _oye, si tú estás aquí, dónde está tu mamá?_

Lo dicho por Saji hizo que el ambiente pasara de ser agradable por el reencuentro de ambos amigos a ser un ambiente pesado y triste.

\- O-okaa-san... - la voz de Issei se rompió antes de poder responder apropiadamente, pero al poco tiempo respiró hondo y se serenó - _Mamá dió su vida para salvar la mía_ \- fue lo que contestó con voz temblorosa el ojiverde

\- _I-imposible... Mayumi Oba-san no puede..._ \- el rubio estaba en absoluta negación, pero al mirar a Percy buscando una respuesta, este tan solo bajó la mirada con pesar.

\- _Hyodo, yo... realmente lo siento_ \- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrazar a su amigo mientras contenía algunas lágrimas, pues esa mujer había sido como una madre para él.

\- _Y-ya estoy bien Saji, fue hace tiempo de todas formas_ \- le dijo Issei mientras le palmeaba la espalda tratando de reconfortar a su amigo.

\- _No es lindo? Que hermosa que es la amistad_ \- se rió Percy para aligerar el ambiente, lo que funcionó, pues ambos amigos se separaron del abrazo casi al instante y tosieron falsamente tratando de ignorar todo el asunto.

\- _Ejem..._ \- se aclaró la garganta Issei - _si estás aquí significa que eres un mestizo no?_

\- _Aparentemente es así_ \- le contestó su amigo.

\- _¿Ya fuiste reclamado? Supongo que tu madre será una diosa, pues conozco a tu papá._ \- empezó a preguntar y teorizar el moreno.

\- _¿Reclamado?_ \- quizo saber Genshirou antes de solucionar la duda de su amigo - _No sé que sea eso, pero no tengo ni idea de quién sea mamá._

\- _Cuando tu madre divina te reconozca como su hijo significa que fuiste reclamado, mientras tanto eres un "Por Determinar"_ \- le explicó Percy - _Ise, por qué no te lo llevas a Genshirou para que conozca el campamento y le explicas lo básico?_

\- _Como digas Aniki_ \- le respondió su hermano antes de emprender la marcha - _Andando Saji, hay mucho que mostrarte, te va a encantar este lugar._

Tras verlos alejarse platicando y probablemente poniéndose al día entre ellos, el mayor simplemente procedió a tomar las espadas de entrenamiento y dejarlas en sus soportes, pero una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo sonreír.

\- Debo admitir que no esperaba que un amigo de Ise llegara al campamento - le dijo Annabeth mientras lo observaba.

\- Créeme, estoy tan sorprendido como tú por eso Listilla.

\- Pero me sorprendió más que pudiera desarmarte tan rápido - se rió ella.

\- Me tomó por sorpresa, no todos los días llega un novato de su potencial - admitió él antes de agregar - siento que aún no he visto todo lo que puede hacer.

La mirada del héroe griego moderno pasó de su novia a ambos jóvenes que se alejaban charlando.

\- ¿Sabes qué Listilla? - comenzó el hombre de ojos verdes

\- ¿Qué sucede Sesos de Algas? - quizo saber ella.

\- Creo que esta nueva generación va a superarnos con creces, quizás deberíamos empezar a pensar en planes de retiro, no te parece? - le contestó el con una sonrisa y bromeando al final.

Annabeth, al oír esto, soltó una risita.

\- Quizás en un tiempo Sesos de Algas, pero antes del retiro tenemos que formar una familia, no olvides eso - le dijo ella antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo, acción que él no dudo en corresponder, olvidándose rápidamente (de momento al menos) de su hermano y su amigo.

Mientras esto ocurría, Issei y Saji transitaban por delante del sector de las cabañas a la vez que se ponían al día con sus respectivas vidas.

\- Déjame ver si entendí... - dijo Saji - el Día que Irina-san se fue, el Minotauro y un sujeto que no puedes recordar atacaron tu casa y tu mamá fue.. - Issei solo asintió, tratando de pasar de esa parte de una vez - luego Perseus-senpai...

\- No lo llames así, odia que lo llamen Perseus, solo dile Percy - le interrumpió Issei, el había aprendido por las malas que a su hermano no le gustaba su nombre completo. Nunca más se iría a dormir sin revisar que su cama no estuviese llena de espuma de afeitar

\- Okey... - volvió a hablar el rubio - entonces Percy-senpai llegó, mató al Minotauro y te trajo a este campamento...

Issei volvió a asentir.

\- Cuando llegaste te enteraste de que tu padre es Poseidón y tu madre era una hija de Atenea - el hijo del mar volvió a asentir - después de eso estuviste entrenándote por meses, luego fuiste a una misión con un hijo de Hefesto y una hija de Plutón, conociste a Rea y peleaste contra LA Quimera...

Me faltó algo?

\- Creo que no -

\- Vaya vida que te tocó vivír Hyodo - comentó con sorna el rubio.

\- Admito que no es lo mejor, pero no me quejo, al menos no es aburrida - le contestó mientras se encogía de hombros - ¿Qué me dices tú?¿Cómo fueron las cosas en Kuoh desde que me fuí?

\- Pues, cómo te lo puedo decir? - Saji se rascó la nuca claramente incómodo - verás...

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - quizo saber el joven Hyodo.

\- Veras... - Genshirou tragó un nudo en la garganta - cuando desapareciste y tu casa quedó en ruinas... - el rubio se mostraba reacio a revelar lo último de la información.

\- Ya dímelo - le exigió Issei empezando a frustrarse por las evasivas de su amigo.

\- Mipadreylosvecinosorganizaronunfuneralenhonoratíyatumadreyestáslegalmentemuerto - soltó rápidamente el joven Saji, aturdiendo a su amigo por la velocidad a la que hablaba.

\- Más despacio Saji, no te entendí nada - le pidió el Hyodo.

\- Mi padre y los vecinos organizaron un funeral en honor a tu madre y a tí, y además de eso legalmente estás muerto... - confesó Saji ya a una velocidad normal.

Esta revelación fue como un baldazo de agua fría para el Hyodo.

Legalmente estaba muerto? Había tenido un funeral? Si algún día volvía a Kuoh vería su propia lápida?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en esto, no iba a ser una experiencia agradable visitar su propia tumba vacía.

Quizás lo mejor fuera que, en su próxima visita a New York, pasara por la embajada japonesa y solucionara el asunto, no podía permitirse estar "muerto" a ojos de la ley, eso sería exageradamente problemático en el futuro.

\- Sabes que fue curioso? - le dijo Saji devolviendolo a la realidad - incluso Abe-senpai fue a tu funeral, lloró mucho cuando se enteró de la noticia.

\- Espera, qué? - ese comentario sacó de onda al Hyodo, acaso la niña que lo bulleaba y le había hecho la vida imposible desde la escuela primaria había llorado por él?

Le costaba mucho creérselo.

\- Lo que oiste, quién entiende a las mujeres eh? En un momento te dan una paliza o roban tu almuerzo y al siguiente lloran desconsoladas en tu funeral - comentó con claro sarcasmo el rubio - Vamos viejo, no puedes ser tan idiota, o sí?

\- De qué rayos hablas? - quizo saber el Hyodo - ya me cuesta trabajo imaginarme a Kiyome Abe llorando por mi muerte como para que encima me insultes.

\- Me corrijo, no solo eres idiota, sinó que también eres más denso que el plomo.

\- Qué quieres decir con eso? - exigió saber Issei, pero como única respuesta recibió la risa de su amigo.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos japoneses continuaban con su caminata por el campamento. Ahora transitaban por delante de la cueva del oráculo de Rachel, lo que le trajo recuerdos de la ocasión en que la había visto desnuda, esas imágenes se habían quedado impresas en su memoria y vaya que las conservaría para futuro.

\- Hyodo, te sientes bien? Te está sangrando la naríz - le señaló su amigo, a lo que el rápidamente se limpió.

\- No es nada, olvidalo - desestimó lo dicho por su amigo antes de optar por cambiar el tema, no podía poner en riesgo su cubierta - por cierto, hay algo que quieras saber Saji?

\- De hecho hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber -

\- Como qué? -

\- Para empezar, por qué los dioses griegos están en Estados Unidos? No deberían estar en Grecia?

\- Pues ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que Anna-Mee mencionó algo al respecto en una de sus lecciones - comenzó el Hyodo - según entendí, los dioses si surgieron en Grecia, pero luego de perder poder y seguidores debido a la Fe Cristiana y a Dios...

\- Espera, me estás diciendo que el Dios con mayúscula si existe? - le interrumpió su interlocutor, lo que molestó sobremanera al hijo de Poseidón, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que si.

\- Como decía, los olímpicos, al perder a sus adoradores, se dieron cuenta de que no eran del todo necesarios para conservar su poder - prosiguió el Hyodo - mi abuela, Atenea, se percató de que ellos no dependían de los mortales para mantenerse, por lo que optaron por seguir a la cultura occidental a través del mundo, lo que llamaron [La Llama de Occidente].

\- Es un buen nombre.

\- Cállate y déjame seguir - le riñó el moreno - gracias a la civilización occidental, los dioses, los monstruos y el propio Olimpo se han mudado de locación constantemente, ubicándose siempre donde la [Llama] brillara con más fuerza para mantener su poder. Algunos de estos sitios fueron Roma, Alemania, Inglaterra, España, Francia y ahora aquí, Estados Unidos.

\- A qué te refieres con que el Olimpo se desplaza? Es algo metafórico? - quizo saber el rubio.

\- Me refiero a que, literalmente, el Monte Olimpo, así como la entrada al Inframundo se mueven de localización junto a los dioses. El Olimpo, por ejemplo, actualmente se encuentra en la cima del Empire State Building.

\- Me estás jodidendo? No veo como un monte entero podría estar arriba del edificio más famoso del mundo sin que nadie lo note - se expresó con escepticismo el joven Saji.

\- Eso me lleva a otro punto que te quería explicar - prosiguió el Hyodo ignorando a su amigo - [La Niebla] se encarga de ocultar todo lo mágico que sucede en el mundo.

\- ¿[La Niebla]? - preguntó confundido Saji

\- Así es como se denomina al velo mágico que separa al mundo mítico del mundo mortal - le explicó el joven legado de Atenea a su amigo aún "Por Determinar" - es una fuerza que distorsiona la visión y memorias de los mortales para evitar que se percaten de todo lo paranormal que sucede a su alrededor.

\- Wow, y como funciona? - la sed de conocimiento era evidente en el rubio

\- Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea de como funciona - confesó Issei - solo sé lo que Aniki, Anna-nee y los demás me explicaron.

\- Ya veo - bufó Saji pues, al igual que Issei, se frustraba fácilmente al no tener conocimiento de algo - ahora que lo dices, quién es esa "Anna-nee" que mencionaste?

\- Anna-nee es Anna-nee, ella y Aniki me están cuidando desde que llegué al campamento - le contestó Issei con una sonrisa - pero ahora enserio, Anna-nee es Annabeth Chase, la capitana de la Cabaña de Atenea y la hermana pequeña de mi madre.

\- Entonces ella es tu tía? - preguntó Saji recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de Issei.

Saji iba a preguntar algo más, pero el sonido de una caracola siendo soplada resonó a lo lejos, lo que le indicó a Issei que era su hora preferida del día.

\- Vamos Saji, es hora de la cena - le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzaba a caminar hacia el enorme comedor al aire libre delimitado por columnas de mármol blanco.

Sin mediar más palabras, ambos corrieron hacia el comedor, siendo que cuando llegaron, Issei fue a sentarse con su hermano en la mesa 3, correspondiente a Poseidón.

Mientras tanto, Genshirou tuvo que sentarse en la abarrotada mesa 11 de Hermes, destinada a sus hijos y a los campistas que aún no habían sido reclamados por sus padres divinos, como era el caso del joven Saji.

En cuanto estuvieron todos sentados, las ninfas del bosque colocaron platos y vasos vacíos frente a todos y cada uno de los campistas, así como frente a Quirón y Dionisio, quienes se encontraban en una mesa separada de las mesas de los campistas.

\- Campistas - dijo en voz alta el centauro, haciendo que todos, a excepción de Dionisio que leía una revista de vinos, lo miren - Antes de que empiecen a comer, hay algo que me gustaría decirles.

Issei suponía lo que iba a decir el Centauro, por lo que miró a su amigo y se rió un poco.

\- _Tenemos con nosotros a un nuevo mestizo, Genshirou Saji, acercate por favor_ \- pidió amablemente el Centauro, a lo que el rubio se levantó e hizo lo pedido por el milenario maestro de Héroes.

\- _S-soy Saji Genshirou, es un gusto a todos_ \- dijo el rubio con incomodidad.

\- _Bien, como habrán notado, el joven Saji no habla inglés como la mayoría de ustedes, por lo que agradecería que fueran comprensibles con él_ \- dijo Quirón - _Puedes sentarte joven Saj..._

El viejo maestro se interrumpió al ver como una luz surgía encima de la cabeza del rubio, la cual lentamente se volvió un holograma con la forma de una lechuza plateada.

\- Debí verlo venir - dijo Annabeth mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba Saji - _espero que te sientas bienvenido en la Cabaña 6, siempre es bueno tener un nuevo hermanito_ \- tras estas palabras, Annabeth tomó la mano de Saji y se lo llevó hasta la mesa 6, perteneciente a la Cabaña de Atenea, todo ante la incrédula mirada de Issei.

\- **_[Jajajajajajaja, parece que tu amigo y tú tienen más en común de lo que creías Socio]_** \- se carcajeó Ddraig por medio de su enlace mental.

\- Saji... - Issei se negaba a creerlo, esto debía ser un mal chiste del destino - Saji es mi tío?

\- **_[Ahora entiendo por que competían tanto en la escuela kukukuku, dos hijos de dioses que se odian, ambos son demasiado listos para su edad y son competitivos por naturaleza, me sorprende que pudieran volverse amigos]_** -

\- _(¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?)_ \- quiso saber Issei.

\- **_[Puedo ver tus memorias como si fueran una película Socio, no te haces una idea de lo divertido que puede llegar a ser]_** \- a Issei solo se le formó una vena en la frente al oír las palabras del dragón okupa.

\- Quién lo hubiera dicho, nosotros y los hijos de Atenea si podemos llevaremos bien sin necesidad de una guerra - bromeó Percy a su lado - vas a cenar o qué?

Cuando el mayor dijo eso, Issei se percató de que ya todos tenían comida en sus platos excepto él y su hermano.

\- Quiero un filete termino medio con puré de papas - dijo el menor luego de pensarlo un poco, tras lo cual dicho alimento se materializó en el plato.

\- Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una Coca-Cola azul - dijo Percy, a lo que dicho alimento y bebida aparecieron en su plato y vaso respectivamente.

Estaban por comer, pero antes de hacerlo se levantaron con sus platos, se acercaron a un brasero de bronce en medio del comedor, al que todos echaron una parte de su comida como sacrificio para los dioses.

Al volver a la mesa, ambos hijos de Poseidón comenzaron a comer su hamburguesa y filete respectivamente a una velocidad que a cualquier otro le hubiera parecido excesiva.

Luego de la cena, Issei y Saji se reunieron otra vez en la arena, ya que Issei debía alimentar a Ceasar y quería hablar un poco más con su amigo.

Tras haberle dado una cantidad algo exagerada de carne al cachorro, que al verla en su plato la devoró a velocidad récord y luego se fue a jugar con una pelota de goma, el hyodo tomó dos espadas de práctica y se acercó a su amigo para ofrecerle una.

\- y esto? - preguntó el rubio.

\- No es obvio? Quiero un duelo, si pudiste vencer a mi hermano fue por algo - le respondió Issei como si fuera obvio.

\- Okey... - con algo de duda, el Saji tomó una de las espadas y se posicionó en un extremo de la arena.

\- Listo? - le preguntó Issei, quien estaba en el otro extremo empuñando su propia espada.

\- Cuando digas Ise - le respondió Genshirou con una sonrisa.

Sin decir más, el pelinegro se lanzó al ataque y lanzó una estocada al pecho de su oponente.

Saji no se movió de su lugar, el simplemente esperó con la guardia en alto a que el moreno atacara y, cuando este lo hizo, con un simple movimiento de su espada desvió la estocada, ocasionando que Issei perdiese el equilibrio por la sorpresa y cayera de cara al suelo.

\- Dos de tres? - le dijo con cierta burla el ojigris.

\- Cállate - le espetó el ojiverde. Odiaba admitir que su amigo tenía unos excelentes reflejos.

Acto seguido, volvió a avalanzarse contra el rubio, iniciando un mandoble que ocasionó un choque entre ambas hojas.

Issei debía admitir que Saji no lo hacía mal, se veía bastante comodo empuñando la espada y había conseguido desviar y bloquear sus ataques.

\- Nada mal Saji - lo elogió Issei aprovechando la cercanía para hablar.

\- Eso es todo lo que tienes Hyodo? - se burló él.

Tras esto, ambos comenzaron un veloz intercambio de ataques, cortes y puñaladas, bloqueando y devolviendose ataques entre si a gran velocidad, para que finalmente Issei lograse desarmar a Saji gracias a un descuido de Saji.

\- Uno a uno - se burló el Hyodo.

\- Vamos al desempate entonces Hyodo - le contestó su amigo y rival recuperando su arma y volviendo a estar en posición.

\- Qué dices si vamos con todo?¡Boosted Gear! - le dijo de repente el Hyodo al Saji mientras la Sacred Gear recubría su brazo diestro - Sé que también tienes uno de estos, Ddraig me dijo hace rato que emites el aura de un dragón.

\- **_{Quien lo diría, el rival de mi otro yo tiene al dragón rojo, que gran coincidencia}_** \- fue la voz que se escuchó provenir de una gema de color púrpura que había surgido en el pecho del rubio.

\- **_[Vaya, pero si es Vritra, cuanto tiempo sin vernos]_** \- saludó Ddraig mientras la gema verde de la Boosted Gear parpadea a cada palabra.

\- **_{Han pasado un par de décadas Ddraig}_** \- le respondió Vritra desde su propia gema - **_{Vamos otro Yo, enseñale al Dragón Rojo el poder del Dragón Prisión}_**

\- Como quieras serpiente de pacotilla - le respondió Saji a su dragón antes de exclamar - ¡Broken Prision!

Tras esto, su pecho fue cubierto por una sombra que al solidificarse mostró un peto de armadura con patrones de escamas negras con la gema púrpura en el pecho.

\- [ **¡BOOST!]** \- tras este sonido y el subidón de energía, Issei se lanzó a atacar a su oponente a una velocidad mayor que la anterior mostrada y soltó un mandoble hacia el costado de Saji.

\- Vas a necesitar más que eso Hyodo - le dijo el mientras bloqueaba el ataque con su espada - **{¡LINE!}**

Tras esto, un tentáculo surgió de la parte posterior del peto de Saji, el cual se adhirió a la Sacred Gear de Issei y drenó de golpe el poder acumulado antes de regresar a la espalda de Saji, quien al sentir el aumento de energía tuvo un ligero escalofrío.

\- Mi turno - sonrió antes de lanzarse él contra un desprevenido Issei, que logro desviar a duras penas una estocada de su amigo.

Cargando un nuevo Boost, Issei volvió a enfrentar a Saji y ambos cruzaron sus espadas nuevamente, quedando cara a cara.

\- Mala idea Ise - tras decir esto, el tentáculo nuevamente se dirigió a la Boosted Gear, pero el moreno ya había previsto esto.

\- **[Explosion]** \- vociferó la voz de Ddraig en cuanto el tentáculo intentó robar su energía, haciendo que el mismo se sobrecargara en el proceso.

\- Ese truco no funcionará una segunda vez Saji - sonrió Issei con un tono retador. Tras esto, ambos se separaron de un salto y volvieron a lanzarse el uno contra el otro, dispuestos a derrotar al contrario en ese último ataque.

Las espadas de ambos impactaron en el centro del ruedo y ambos salieron volando en direcciones opuestas.

El duelo había concluido en un empate.

\- Fiuu, quien lo hubiera dicho, tienes mucho talento Saji - felicitó Issei a su amigo mientras se mantenía tumbado en el suelo mirando hacía el cielo nocturno.

\- Lo mismo digo Hyodo, nunca creí que fueses tan hábil en esto - correspondió Saji, que se encontraba en el mismo estado y recuperaba el aliento luego de aquel duelo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, estaban agotados, había sido un buen combate y ambos lo sabían.

Luego de un rato cada quien se fue a su respectiva cabaña para poder descansar apropiadamente.

Había sido un largo día lleno de emociones, por lo que ninguno de los dos tuvo problemas en conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ!_**

 ** _¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO?_**

 ** _¿LES GUSTÓ?_**

 ** _COMO VIERON, SAJI TENDRÁ UNA PARTICIPACIÓN IMPORTANTE EN ESTA HISTORIA._**

 ** _TAMBIÉN HABRÁN NOTADO QUE SU SACRED GEAR NO ES EL MISMO QUE EN EL CANON, PERO ESO LO EXPLICARÉ EN FUTUROS CAPÍTULOS._**

 ** _Sin nada más que decir por el momento, se despide TheFlashHero_**

 ** _¡¡BYE BYE!!_**


	10. Una Nueva Aventura Comienza

Una mañana, dentro de lo que parecía una sala con catorce enormes "tronos", dos figuras gigantescas mantenían una acalorada discusión, cosa que era de lo más común en el centro de mando del Olimpo.

\- ¡¡MALDITA SEA, YA MATÓ AL JODIDO QUIMERA!!¿¡QUÉ MÁS QUIERES QUE HAGA!?¿¡ACASO ALGUNA VEZ DEJARÁS DE APUNTARLE A MI HIJO!? -

Esto era lo que vociferó la primera figura mientras apretaba con una fuerza tremenda sus puños, siendo este un medio para calmar su furia, aunque el manto de energía verde, que asemejaba las olas del mar y envolvía su cuerpo, daba a entender que no funcionaba del todo.

Este era un apuesto hombre de cabello y barba negros que poseía ojos verdes como el mar, el cual aparentaba unos 40 años bien llevados y que, estando de pié, alcanzaba los 4 metros de alto. Como vestimenta llevaba una camisa de playa, un sombrero de pescador, sandalias y shorts.

\- ¿¡CREÍAS QUE CON UNA SOLA MISIÓN BASTARÍA PARA QUE CONFIEMOS EN ÉL!?¿¡ACASO OLVIDASTE A LUKE CASTELLAN!? - le rebatió la segunda figura.Y sin duda estaba molesto, puesto que su aura, que era de un tono azul blanquecino y emitía algunos relampagos azules, también se proyectaba sobre él - ¿¡DEBO RECORDARTE QUE NUESTRO PADRE SALIÓ DEL TÁRTARO POR SU CULPA!? ¡¡NO PODEMOS ARRIESGARNOS, MUCHO MENOS SI ESE MOCOSO TIENE LA BOOSTED GEAR!!

Este hombre poseía una estatura equiparable a la de su compañero, así como su mismo cabello negro y una barba corta, siendo la principal diferencia sus ojos, pues estos eran de un color azul eléctrico. parecía rondar los 35 años y su ropa consistía en un traje formal de color negro a rayas blancas, una camisa blanca por debajo y una corbata roja para finalizar.

Después de decir lo último, el hombre de ojos azules realizó un ademán, tras el cual un cilindro metálico plateado que contaba con puntas en los extremos, similares a las de una jabalina, se materializó en la palma de su mano y de cuyas puntas se emitieron ligeros chispazos de electricidad. Se trataba del Rayo Maestro, una de las armas más temidas y poderosas del planeta. Se decía que su potencia era tal, que las bombas de hidrógeno de los mortales quedaban como meros fósforos en comparación.

Antes de que pudiese apuntar hacia el campamento mestizo, ubicado a varios kilómetros del Olimpo, para poder eliminar a aquella amenaza latente que representaba Issei Hyodo, el dios sintió tres puntas en su cuello.

\- Si le llegas a hacer daño a mi hijo, aunque sea un solo rasguño, ten por seguro que tendras que aprender a vivír con un hueco en tu cuello, Zeus - sentenció fríamente Poseidón, quien ahora empuñaba su tan famoso y temido tridente, el cual ahora mismo se encontraba a un empujón de perforar el cuello de su hermano menor.

Parecía que ambos hermanos iban a empezar a luchar ahí mismo pero, afortunadamente, fueron interrumpidos por una figura que ingresó al salón del trono.

\- Padre, Tío Poseidón, tenemos una situación en el Laberinto - fue lo que dijo aquel hombre, el cual era alto y delgado, con facciones afiladas y una sonrisa burlona estampada de forma permanente en el rostro. Su atuendo consistía en un pantalón deportivo, una chaqueta de ejercicio, una gorra roja y unas Reebook que poseían unas pequeñas alas en sus laterales, las cuales aleteaban ansiosas por despegar otra vez.

Se trataba de Hermes, dios de los mensajeros, quien cumplía en ese momento su labor al entregar un informe de parte de Hefesto.

\- De qué se trata Hermes? - preguntó Poseidón.

\- Según Hefesto, los sensores que ha colocado en el Laberinto de Dédalo han detectado un enorme poder recorriendolo. Sospecha que podría tratarse de una Longinus. -

Estas palabras sorprendieron enormemente a ambos dioses, por lo que decidieron dejar su pelea de lado y escuchar con atención el resto del informe, otra Longinus en su territorio podría ser o muy beneficioso o muy peligroso.

\- También se ha detectado el ingreso no autorizado de demonios en el lugar, presumiblemente van en búsqueda del portador o portadora de esa posible Longinus - continuó Hermes el reporte

\- ¿Hay algo más? - quiso saber Zeus.

\- Solo una cosa más - Prosiguió el dios mensajero con una inusual seriedad - uno de esos demonios es un Descendiente de un Rey Demonio - finalizó Hermes.

\- Gracias por decirnos esto Hermes, ahora retirate - ordenó Poseidón, a lo que su sobrino obedeció, dejando solos a ambos hermanos nuevamente - sé lo que estas pensando hermanito, vamos a hacer eso verdad? - preguntó, ya sentado en su trono y luego de soltar un suspiro con pesadez, el dios del mar.

\- Así es querido hermano, tal parece que ya tenemos otra misión para tu hijo - fue la simple respuesta de Zeus, quien inútilmente trataba de ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

Apenas unas semanas después de la llegada de Saji al campamento mestizo, los dioses volvieron a reclamar la presencia de Issei Hyodo en la Casa Grande.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue que Saji fuese convocado también a aquella "reunión".

Aunque ninguno de los dos se quejaba, gracias a esto habían podido salír temprano de sus respectivas actividades del campamento.

\- No puedo creer que tu puntería sea tan mala Saji - se burlaba el Hyodo de su amigo, quién había estado hasta hace poco en sus lecciones de arquería, durante la cual ninguna de las flechas había alcanzado siquiera los blancos más cercanos - eres casi tan malo como Aniki.

\- Cállate Hyodo, al menos a mí no me dejan en la enfermería cada vez que subo al ring con Clarisse-san - le devolvió la burla el Saji - aunque ahora que lo pienso, casi pareciera que te dejas vencer...

\- No sé de que hablas - le respondió el joven hijo de Poseidón.

\- Pues pareciera que quisieras ir a la enfermería, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, siempre te quejas de que ahí está... ohhhhh -

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Saji le dió mala espina a Issei.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa? - le interrogó rápidamente, tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- No es nada... - continuó Saji sin borrar su sonrisa - solo me preguntaba si a Jenny le gustaría apellidarse Hyodo en el futuro.

Tras decir esto, el rubio se adelantó silbando tranquilamente, dejando atras a un extremadamente sonrojado Issei, el cual estaba totalmente paralizado en su lugar.

A él no le gustaba Jenny, era su némesis y se llevaban como perro y gato.

Aunque debía admitir que aquella jovencita era toda una belleza, y vaya que tenía unas buenas piernas, le faltaba pecho pero no se quejaba...

Un momento ¿¡En qué diablos estaba pensando!?¡¡Ella ni siquiera es su amiga!!

Siempre que terminaba en la enfermería era porque Clarisse se tomaba muy enserio las peleas.

¿Verdad?

Sacudiendo su cabeza y eliminando esos pensamientos, el Hyodo rápidamente se dispuso a alcanzar a Genshirou para poder darle una paliza por meter esos pensamientos extraños en su cabeza. Él era un soltero por elección, nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

Poco después de esta escena, ambos arribaron a la Casa Grande, aunque ninguno se percató de cierta jovencita que seguía sus pasos a poca distancia.

Al llegar, se encontraron con Quirón, Percy Annabeth, quienes los esperaban en la sala de juegos de la casa grande, que funcionaba también como sala de reuniones.

Se inclinó respetuosamente ante su maestro y saludó con la cabeza a su maestro, abrazó a Annabeth y chocó puños con Percy.

Issei iba a preguntar por qué lo llamaban, pero un carraspeo a su derecha llamó su atención.

Debido a esto, el joven pelinegro volteó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con la mujer más jodidamente hermosa que jamás podría ver en su vida.

Llevaba sandalias y un vestido de diseñador color pastel que le quedaba increíble, pero lo más atrayente sin duda alguna fue ella en sí.

Su cabello era inicialmente castaño, pero luego pasó a ser rojo; negro; rubio; azul y verde? Plateado? Violeta? Qué clases de colores de cabello eran aquellos?

Aunque a él no le molestaba, sin duda eran hermosos.

Su rostro, al igual que su cabello, era cambiante, puesto que se transformaba constantemente, volviéndose a cada minuto más hermoso que antes. En determinados momentos se parecía a Emma Watson, segundos después pasaba a verse como Scarlet Johansson, luego Katy Perry y así sucesivamente con distintas mujeres, todas muy hermosas a ojos de Issei. Lo único que se mantenía constante en el rostro de esa increíble mujer era su perfectamente arreglado maquillaje, que únicamente acentuaba aquella hermosura sobrenatural, cualquiera que fuese el rostro que utilizara.

El resto de su cuerpo era...

¿Cómo decirlo?

Condenada e infinitamente sexy.

Su cintura era esbelta, su trasero era respingado y bien relleno, sin hacerla lucir gorda en ningún aspecto, y sus pechos se veían como la gloria absoluta. Un 90-60-90 perfectos e ideales en todo sentido de la palabra.

Esa mujer era la palabra "sensualidad" hecha carne.

Al hijo de Poseidón no le costó nada imaginarse a aquella despampanante mujer totalmente desnuda, llamándolo para disfrutar de toda su gloria en una cama.

En resumen: Issei, así como Saji, e incluso Percy en menor medida, estaban mirándola como idiotas mientras les caía la baba, pero un certero codazo de Annabeth a las costillas de su novio y su hermanito fue suficiente para que estos últimos volvieran en sí.

Issei, por otro lado, salió de los efectos del encanto de aquella mujer cuando, totalmente de improviso, esa despampanante mujer de aspecto cambiante se transformó en una persona en específico...

Su cabello ahora era rubio ondulado, sus ojos pasaron a ser grises cual nubes de tormenta y sus facciones ahora estaban a medio camino entre los rasgos asiáticos y los occidentales...

Aquella mujer había tomado el aspecto de su madre.

Gracias a esto, supo que todo esto era falso, logrando desviar su mirada de ella y rompiendo así el encanto creado por la belleza de la mujer. Su madre estaba muerta, no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Debido a esto, y tras unos segundos en los que pudo serenar su mente, por fín pudo notar la cantidad absurdamente elevada de poder que poseía aquella mujer que, si bien no se sentía agresiva, daba a entender que no debías meterte con ella.

\- Vaya vaya, si un jovencito tan apuesto me ignora de esa forma voy a sentirme mal~ - comentó aquella mujer de forma coqueta. A oídos de Issei, así como de los demás hombres presentes, el sonido de su voz era como la más fina seda deslizándose suavemente. Al oír su suave y melodiosa voz, el joven sintió que se elevaba hacia el paraíso, pero como todo lo bueno, esto se acabó más pronto de lo esperado.

\- Hyodo Issei - una potente voz masculina trajo al joven de vuelta a la realidad.

Cuando su vista se posó en el dueño de aquella voz, el moreno se sintió como un mero insecto. Su energía era tan densa y caliente que resultaba asfixiante, como si estuviese en frente de un reactor nuclear que pudiese estallar en cualquier momento.

Aquel sujeto era enorme, fácilmente alcazaba los 2 metros de alto, y todo en él gritaba peligro. Su cabello estaba cortado al ras al estilo militar, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro con picos metalicos incrustados, em sus enormes manos llevaba guantes negros de motociclista sin dedos y debajo de su chaqueta llevaba una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba en demasía a su exageradamente marcado cuerpo, dejando ver una cantidad brutal de musculatura y cicatrices.

Su rostro parecía como un bloque de granito, duro, impasible y en cierto punto atemorizante. El mismo estaba surcado por cicatrices y marcas de antiguas peleas, tantas que lo más probable fuese que no llevara ya la cuenta. Para acabar, llevaba un par de gafas oscuras sobre sus ojos, aunque detrás de los cristales podían verse unos intensos focos rojos que lo miraban con un claro desagrado.

\- ¿Me están jodiendo? ¿Este crío inútil y blandengue es el Dragón Rojo de esta era? - se burló con una mueca cruel el hombre, ocasionando que Issei quisiese darle un golpe en la mandíbula para luego seguir apaleandolo en el suelo.

\- Inténtalo si te atreves chaval, aquí te espero - fue la provocación del hombre, quien parecía haberle leído la mente y se burlaba abiertamente de él.

Issei estuvo a punto de lanzarse al ataque. Quería demostrarle a aquel patán que no era ningún blandengue y planeaba hacerle tragarse sus palabras con una guarnición de sus propios dientes en el proceso.

\- **[Socio, cálmate, no cometas una locura]** \- Issei escuchaba la voz de Ddraig, pero era incapaz de oírlo claramente, su furia contra aquel sujeto se sentía incontenible.

\- Conque sigues ahí Lagartija, veo que sigues sellado como siempre - comentó el hombre al oir la voz del Dragón Galés.

\- **[Al menos yo no huí con la cola entre las patas cuando Elohim llegó]** -

Luego de las palabras de Ddraig, el joven moreno sintió que volvía en sí, viéndose sorprendido al ver que no solo estaba con su **[Boosted Gear]** activa, sinó que era contenido por Percy, que lo sujetaba del torso, y por Saji, quien usaba las **[Lines]** de su Sacred Gear, **[Broken Prision]** , para contener sus brazos y detener su avance.

Inconscientemente había estado a punto de atacar a aquel hombre, que ahora solo sonreía burlonamente por la escena mostrada, ignorando completamente las últimas palabras de Ddraig hacia él.

Tras haber recuperado su autocontrol, el mestizo decidió ignorar por completo el aura excesivamente violenta que emitía el hombre y el aura demasiado dulce emitida por la mujer. Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena para él y lo sabía.

\- Señor Ares, Señorita Afrodita, puedo saber a qué se debe su visita al campamento? - preguntó Quirón respetuosamente.

Ahora que sabía quienes eran, Issei comprendió por qué se había sentido de esa forma en su presencia, ambos dioses habían estado jugando con sus emociones todo el tiempo. Eso, lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo enfureció más que la presencia de Ares. ¿Quiénes se creían aquellos seres para intentar manipular sus emociones?

\- Oh vamos viejo caballo, sabes a qué vinimos - se jactó Ares.

\- Zeus ha dictaminado que es momento de que emprendas tu segunda busqueda - fue lo que le dijo Afrodita viendo fijamente a Issei.

\- Mierda - ni él mismo supo de donde salió la grosería, simplemente le surgió. Culpaba a Ares por esto.

\- Cuida tu vocabulario jovencito - le reprendió Annabeth

\- L-lo lamento Anna-nee -

\- ¿Terminaron con sus estupideces? - a las palabras de Ares, la rubia lo miró mal y Afrodita le dió un codazo, tratando de que se comportara - Estate preparado pequeño pringado, Quimera parecerá un paseo por el parque comparado con lo que se viene.

\- Recuerdo que nuestra pelea fue un paseo por el parque - se burló Percy de Ares, sacándole a este un gruñido y ocasionando que, por reflejo, se llevase la mano a su pantorrilla, recordando la vieja herida hecha por el hijo de Poseidón.

\- ¡Percy! - Annabeth se mostró enfadada con su novio, no era momento de faltarle el respeto a los dioses, no de nuevo.

\- Como Ares iba diciendo, te espera una misión complicada jovencito - interrumpió Afrodita la riña que había entre el Jackson y el dios de la guerra - vas a tener que encontrar a alguien que tiene algo muy peligroso en su poder.

\- Encontrar a alguien? - se mostró intrigado el mestizo por las palabras de la diosa del amor - A quién? Qué es eso tan peligroso que tiene?

\- Desconocemos de quien se trata, pero lo que si sabemos es que... - la mirada suave de la diosa, por un instante, se oscureció - tiene una Longinus.

Con esas palabras, la sala quedó en absoluto silencio, incluso el intenso duelo de miradas mortíferas entre Percy y Ares se vió interrumpido al escuchar que otra de esas poderosas Sacred Gears estaba involucrada en la misión.

\- Quirón te dirá los detalles, nosotros debemos irnos ya - declaró Ares cruzado de brazos - tus compañeros para esta misión serán la lagartija negra - señaló a Saji, quién lo vió enfadado y le levantó el dedo medio - y la rubiecita que nos estuvo espiando toda la reunión.

Tras decir esto, el dios desapareció en una columna de fuego que chamuscó un poco a todos los presentes.

\- Pequeña, por favor sal de ahí~ - dijo cantarinamente Afrodita, tras lo cual la joven Summers salió de detrás del marco de la puerta.

\- Y-yo... -

\- Luego hablaremos sobre espiar reuniones privadas Jenny - le dijo Quirón, ocasionando que la rubia suspirara, le iba a tocar un regaño.

\- Muy bien niños, deberán prepararse, tendrán una pequeña misión en el Laberinto - dicho esto, al mujer desapareció en una nube se color rosa, dejando en el aire un fuerte aroma a perfume de diseñador.

\- Que bueno que se fueron - suspiró Saji - ya no soportaba las ganas de romperle la naríz a Ares. Aunque por algún motivo su presencia me daba escalofríos, como si parte de mí le temiera

\- Estoy de acuerdo, ese tipo parecía sacar lo peor de mí a flote - admitió Issei - tú que dices Aniki? Ares es un idiota o...

Las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a su hermano con el rostro pálido y atemorizado.

\- ¿E-el Laberinto?... - el trío de jovenes se mostró sorprendido al oir el tono utilizado por el líder del campamento. Ninguno de los tres había oído esa voz, una cargada de miedo, en Percy Jackson - dime que no es cierto Quirón, no están preparados para ese lugar...

El asentimiento silencioso del Centauro fue respuesta suficiente para Percy, quien rápidamente salió de la sala para tranquilizarse, siendo inmediatamente seguido por Annabeth, quien se había mantenido en silencio gran parte de la reunión.

\- Quirón... - comenzó el hijo de Poseidón.

\- ¿Qué sucede Issei? - preguntó el Centauro, sospechando ya lo que preguntaría.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Aniki? - le preguntó el moreno, en sus ojos verdes se veía la preocupación que tenía por la reacción de su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué Percy reaccionó de esa forma? - le secundó Jenny, en todos sus años asistiendo al campamento, nunca había visto de aquella forma al hijo de Poseidón.

\- ¿Por qué es tan temible el Laberinto? - cuestionó Saji también.

\- Verán niños... - comenzó a explicar, recibiendo total atención de los adolescentes - Percy estuvo en una misión en el Laberinto hace unos años y en ese entonces...

\- Sesos de alga, estás bien? - Annabeth había salido de la casa grande y había encontrado a su novio sentado en la playa, observando las olas chocar contra la arena mientras bebía una lata de Coca-Cola.

\- Estoy bien Listilla - la tranquilizó él mientras palmeaba la arena a su lado, invitandola a sentarse, cosa que ella hizo - Es solo que estoy preocupado...

\- Sabes que están listos para esto. Confía en Issei y Genshirou - le alentó la rubia - además, van a estar con Jenny, tú y yo sabemos que esa niña evitará que comentan alguna locura.

El comentario de su pareja hizo sonreír al Jackson, pero rápidamente su rostro recuperó la seriedad.

\- Ellos son muy jovenes para ir a ese lugar Annie... - la voz del héroe del Olimpo sonaba temerosa - nosotros por poco salimos de ahí. El Campamento casi fue destruido en aquel entonces. Luke...

Dejó la última frase sin acabar, no podía nombrar a su antiguo amigo.

Verlo levantarse de ese ataúd de oro, con aquellos ojos dorados que no eran suyos, con la voz de Cronos saliendo de su boca en lugar de la que le pertenecía a Luke...

Era una imagen que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Sin darse cuenta, Annabeth lo había abrazado y acariciaba su espalda, buscando reconfortarlo.

\- Ese lugar ya no es el mismo que antes Percy, ya no hay una guerra, ya no está el peligro de Cronos levantandose de... ese lugar - le susurraba ella en un intento por calmarlo - lo más probable es que esta solo sea una misión de busqueda y extracción, si tienen suerte podrían no encontrarse con nada que no puedan manejar.

A las palabras de su novia, el semidiós suspiró derrotado y volvió a sonreír, para variar Annabeth tenía razón.

\- Será mejor que volvamos Listilla - dijo pasados unos segundos - veamos que clase de misión les espera a nuestros hermanitos.

 ** _Fin del capítulo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¿Qué puedo decirles?_**

 ** _Lamento mucho la demora, pero Noviembre y Diciembre fueron unos meses bastante estresantes para mí._**

 ** _Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que actualicé la historia y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo._**

 ** _Como vieron, una nueva misión está por empezar, y una importante, ya verán por qué._**

 ** _Sin más que decir por el momento, se despide TheFlashHero_**

 ** _¡BYE BYE!_**


	11. Movimiento Subterráneo

El Laberinto, una enorme red de túneles mágicos que se extienden a través del planeta, conectando cualquier lugar del mundo entre sí, incluso entre planos existenciales diferentes tales como el Infierno Cristiano, hogar de Demonios y Ángeles Caídos, así como también era un punto de acceso al Paraíso, tierra natal de los Ángeles; a la Duat, donde habitaban los Dioses Egipcios; o incluso el mismísimo Tártaro, la prisión inexpugnable.

El Laberinto había sido creado milenios atrás por el mítico inventor Dédalo, un hijo de Atenea y el mayor inventor en la historia de la humanidad, siendo únicamente igualado por Arquímedes, quien era un hijo de Hefesto; Leonardo Da Vinci, un tardío hermanastro de Dédalo, pues también era hijo de Atenea; Albert Einstein, quien era en este caso un protegido y subordinado directo de Azazel, y finalmente por Stephen Hawkings, el único mortal en milenios cuya mente brillante había sido reconocida en todo el planeta, inclusive por los arrogantes dioses o los ególatras demonios.

Volviendo al Laberinto. Este había sido creado originalmente debajo del Palacio de Cnosos, antigua capital de Creta, para encerrar al temible Minotauro.

Dédalo, junto con su hijo Ícaro, habían diseñado al Laberinto de tal forma que el mismo tuviese una primitiva forma de consciencia propia, casi como si fuese un ser vivo, siendo capaz de intrincar sus pasillos, cambiar de ubicación las entradas y salidas o incluso de alterar el tiempo en su interior.

Los siglos pasaron, el minotauro ya no lo habitaba y el laberinto, viéndose libre de su propósito principal, continuó aprendiendo, desarrollandose, extendiendo sus pasillos y túneles mucho más allá de la isla de Creta.

Si en sus inicios era considerado uno de los lugares más peligrosos de su tiempo únicamente por su temible habitante, ahora poseía esa fama por mérito propio.

Pocos seres en el mundo eran capaces de recorrer sus pasillos de manera eficaz, pues el Laberinto jugaba con sus mentes de tal forma que quienes lo recorrían acababan perdidos para siempre en su infinita oscuridad. Únicamente mortales con una vista muy especial o aquellos que tuviesen en su poder el Hilo de Ariadna, podían recorrerlo casi de forma segura.

Tras la muerte definitiva de Dédalo en el año 2008, el Laberinto había sido presumiblemente destruido, pero dos años más tarde, gracias a la hechicería de la bruja Pasifae, el tan temido Laberinto de Dédalo había surgido nuevamente.

En la actualidad, el Laberinto era recorrido tan solo por los más valientes o los más perdidos de los habitantes paranormales del planeta.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto? Ese lugar es muy peligroso, necesitan más entrenamiento - se quejó por enésima vez Percy al trío de jóvenes, quienes terminaban de alistarse para su incursión en el interior del Laberinto.

\- Aniki, estaremos bien - le volvió a insistir Issei, ya algo fastidiado por la preocupación mostrada por su hermano.

\- No te preocupes Percy-sensei, Summers-san y yo nos encargaremos de que Ise no haga alguna estupidez - le aseguró con una sonrisa el rubio.

\- Así es, no te preocupes por nada Percy, nosotros cuidaremos al tarado - afirmó Jenny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Ustedes dos... - el joven Sekiryuutei le dirigió miradas mortiferas a ambos rubios, quienes las ignoraron olímpicamente para gracia de Percy.

\- Compórtense, tienen ocho años acaso? - por fortuna para Issei, Annabeth llegó y reprendió tanto a Saji como a Jenny, causando la risa de Issei - y tú - ahora lo señaló a él - no hagas nada impulsivo o estarás castigado hasta que tengas licencia de conducir.

Ahora era turno del dúo rubio para burlarse, pues tenían la certeza de que el moreno, debido a su naturaleza, haría algo muy impulsivo otra vez y tendría un muy largo castigo.

\- La Advertencia va para ustedes dos también, si me entero de que alguno de los tres hace algo estúpido e injustificado me encargaré de que hagan el trabajo de limpieza del campamento lo que les queda de juventud.

Las risas de ambos murieron al instante, la hija de Atenea no parecía bromear en lo más mínimo.

\- Todo estará bien Anna-nee, trataré de no hacer nada impulsivo - le aseguró Issei a Annabeth.

\- Estoy seguro que lo harás bien Ise - sonrió Percy confiado ya en las palabras del menor.

Las expresiones de incredulidad de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Quirón quien acababa de llegar, fueron demoledoras para la autoestima del mestizo y la de su hermano mayor.

\- Auch.

\- Créeme hermanito, te comprendo más de lo que me gustaría.

Tras esto, y tratando de recuperar algo de seriedad en aquel momento, Quirón carraspeó, llamando la atención de los tres adolescentes y los dos adultos.

\- Ya es momento de que se vayan mis niños - dijo solemnemente el centauro, aunque podía notarse en su voz que el sitio en cuestión lo ponía nervioso - ¿Están listos?

Un rápido cruce de miradas entre el trío de adolescentes bastó para saberlo, estaban listos.

\- Bien, andando entonces, el Laberinto los está esperando.

Dicho esto, el Centauro comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

Los tres jovenes, al ver esto, echaron mano a sus respectivas mochilas y a sus armas.

Saji llevaba una espada pequeña en su cinturon, ideal para combates en un espacio cerrado como lo serían los pasillos del Laberinto. Como apoyo, llevaba también una daga de Bronce sujeta a su brazo derecho. En su mochila, de color negro y purpura, llevaba una botellita con Néctar; una bolsita con trozos de ambrosía; un fajo de dólares; unos cuantos Drácmas de Oro y un libro para pasar el tiempo, aunque Issei sospechaba que no habría oportunidad de leerlo.

Jenny, por otro lado, llevaba un carcaj cargado con numerosas flechas atado su cintura, así como una pequeña ballesta de muñeca en su brazo, la cual resplandeció un momento y luego se transformó en un brazalete de oro con cadenas plateadas.

A su vez, colocó en una funda bajo su brazo un revólver dorado, el cual cubrió con su chaqueta de jean con el fin de ocultarlo de ojos indiscretos.

Issei iba a comentarle que iba bien armada, pero se sorprendió más al ver dos dagas arrojadizas sujetas a sus bien torneadas piernas. Cuántas armas más podía llevar esa chica?

En su mochila, de color celeste, llevaba aún más flechas; una gran cantidad de balas (demasiadas a opinión de Issei) las cuales tenían casquillos de bronce celestial, especialmente diseñadas para erradicar monstruos; una botella de agua y un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Issei, por su parte, llevaba sus anillos/espada, Seismós y Athalassa en sus dedos, listos para entrar en acción cuando los requiriese. Su mochila, de color rojo carmesí, estaba cargada principalmente con comida y agua, siendo el encargado de llevar las provisiones suficientes para sobrevivir por unos días en aquel lugar.

Tras tomar rápidamente sus cosas, el trío se apresuró a seguir al centauro hacia una de las entradas del Laberinto.

Caminaron en silencio unos 15 minutos, tras los cuales el grupo llegó a un enorme montículo de rocas apiladas de una forma que, visto desde cierto ángulo, recordaba a un puño gigante surgido desde el suelo.

\- El Puño de Zeus - anunció solemnemente Quirón al llegar a la enorme roca.

\- El Puño de Zeus? Más parece un montón de mierda de ciervo - dijo Nico Di'Angelo, quien literalmente había salido de las sombras como si nada, dándole un leve infarto a Percy al ver al pálido joven aparecerse frente a ellos como si se tratase de un fantasma.

No importaba cuanto tiempo llevase conociendo a su primo, siempre lo asustaba cuando salía así de las tinieblas.

El hijo de Hades observó el enorme montón de roca con una mueca burlona, que se ensanchó al oir truenos retumbar en el cielo.

\- El tío Z es un dramático - contribuyó Percy, estando de acuerdo con su primo en que la roca parecía un mojón de ciervo.

\- Nico, Percy, saben que al señor del Olimpo no le agrada que llamen de esa forma a la roca.

\- Es solo una roca, ni que sea para tanto. - se quejó el Rey de los Fantasmas, siendo otra vez apoyado por el Héroe del Olimpo.

Quirón, viendo que no podría hacer cambiar de parecer al Di'Angelo o al Jackson, simplemente soltó un suspiro y observó a los mestizos más jóvenes.

\- Tengan mucho cuidado, el Laberinto tratará de jugar con sus mentes en cada oportunidad que tenga. No bajen la guardia en ningún momento y no olviden su entrenamiento.

Tras decir esto, el Centauro retrocedió un poco y Nico se adelantó.

\- Espero que estén listos, les desearía suerte, pero en ese lugar no existe tal cosa - tras decir esto, el hijo de Hades chasqueó los dedos y un túnel se abrió en la roca más grande del "Puño de Zeus" - Una última cosa, para poder salír de ahí tendrán que encontrar este símbolo y pulsarlo.

Al decir esto, le entregó a Jenny un papel en el que estaba dibujada la letra griega Delta **(Δ)** y posteriormente volvió a desaparecer en las sombras del bosque.

\- Cuidense mucho - les dijo Annabeth tras abrazar por un momento a Issei y Saji, asfixiandolos en el proceso por el exceso de presión en sus cuellos, acción que repitió con Jenny poco después.

Lo último que vió Issei fue a Percy y Annabeth despidiéndose de él.

Luego de esto, todo fue oscuridad.

En las profundidades de la tierra, en una camara circular de piedra similar a una cueva que desembocaba en dos túneles semicirculares de ladrillos negros a cada lado de la sala, una tropa de soldados vestidos con extrañas armaduras negras descansaban tras una ardua y peligrosa travesía.

Para aquellos capaces de sentir aquel rastro de energía conocido como aura, habría resultado obvio que aquellos seres no eran humanos ni por asomo.

Para quienes carecieran de esta cualidad, la evidencia de que aquellos seres no eran humanos era aún más notoria, pues aquel grupo de hombres (que aproximadamente llegaba a la docena) poseían características algo...

Anormales

Algunos de ellos tenían cuernos sobresaliendo de sus cabezas, otros tenían colas puntiagudas y unos pocos tenían ambas características. Lo que todos aquellos hombres compartían, eran unas grandes alas negras que recordaban a las de los murciélagos, aunque claramente se adaptaban al tamaño de un hombre adulto. Resultaba evidente para cualquiera que este grupo estaba compuesto por demonios.

Todos, o casi todos al menos, de aquellos demonios se veían en condiciones deplorables.

Sus armaduras estaban cayéndose a pedazos, estaban medio quemadas o cubiertas de un fluido verde viscoso que lentamente corroía el metal.

Los hombres se notaban exhaustos, hambrientos y asustados, evidenciando que llevaban un buen tiempo en aquel campamento improvisado que habían formado en las entrañas del Laberinto.

El descontento era claro en todos ellos, estaban hartos de estar en aquel lugar donde debían obedecer las órdenes de su líder sin rechistar. Una revuelta comenzaba a sonar como una grandiosa idea para la mayoría de la tropa pero, para su desgracia, les sería imposible hacerlo.

Si se rebelaban contra su líder, lo único que les quedaría sería morir.

Por desgracia, no todos pensaban lo mismo. Uno de aquellos demonios, un enorme hombre con una musculatura tan grande que resultaba grotesca, se aproximó prepotentemente a un individuo situado frente al túnel de salida que se internaba en el Laberinto.

Este hombre, de tez pálida a un nivel enfermizo, poseía cabello azabache que ataba en una cola de caballo desordenada pero que evitaba bloquear su visión. Su ropa consistía en una especie de vestimenta de noble medieval, siendo esta una camisa azul oscuro con bordados en oro, un pantalón café, botas negras de cuero y un cinturón rojo con gemas incrustadas. Como detalle final, sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa color rojo carmesí que le ocultaba la mitad del rostro, dándole un aire sombrío.

El demonio rebelde, tras aproximarse lo más sigilosamente que pudo, levantó su hacha de doble filo por sobre la espalda del noble, dispuesto a acabarlo con un solo golpe.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, el demonio dejó caer su hacha sobre la cabeza de su amo, esperando oír el ruido de la carne desgarrandose y la sangre de los antiguos reyes demonio siendo derramada.

Fue una auténtica sorpresa para él cuando, de improvisto, la hoja de su hacha fue detenida por dos dedos del hombre, que ahora posaba sus intimidantes ojos violeta en el demonio, para acto seguido partirse por la presión que el pelinegro ejercía en la hoja.

\- Vaya, parece ser que uno de mis hombres está descontento con mi liderazgo... - dijo suavemente el demonio, su tono era calmado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser aterrador para todos los demonios ahí presentes - ya que te ofreciste de voluntario creo que lo mejor será usarte de ejemplo, no quisieramos que otros quisieran seguir tus pasos, verdad?

Dicho esto, el palido demonio posó su mano en el pecho del demonio musculoso, el cuál se retorció por unos instantes antes de que, sorpresivamente, centenares de agujas hechas de un material rojo carmesí surgiesen de todo su cuerpo, desgarrandolo por completo y acabando en un instante con su vida de una forma espantosa.

\- Hmp, creí que aguantarías un poco más antes de morir, veo que me equivoqué - tras decir esas frías palabras, el ojivioleta retiró su mano del pecho del cadáver y al instante las agujas cayeron al suelo hechas un líquido muy particular. Se trataba de la sangre de aquel demonio rebelde.

\- Andando mis soldados, debemos apoderarnos de esa longinus, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los olímpicos sepan que estamos aquí y no quisiera involucrarme con ellos - tras su orden, el moreno se encaminó hacia la salida. A los pocos segundos, los estupefactos demonios salieron de su estupor y, obedeciendo a quien era su líder, comenzaron a trotar hacia el túnel que conectaba aquella sala con el Laberinto, perdiéndose al poco tiempo en la oscuridad.

Oscuridad, aquella pequeña figura solo podía ver eso frente a ella mientras corría.

Estaba agotada, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba corriendo sin parar a descansar.

Sus piernas ya estaban entumecidas por el esfuerzo pero no podía detenerse, si lo hacía, aquellos hombres la atraparían.

Debía seguir corriendo, debía escapar de ellos pero, por sobre todo, debía encontrarlo a él.

Podía sentir que estaba cerca, sentía que el momento de encontrarse con él finalmente había llegado.

Era su destino.

La capa que llevaba cubría todo su cuerpo, pero podía notarse que se trataba de una chica.

Sin dilación, siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudiesen sus piernas, aquella delicada figura femenina continuó internándose más en aquellos pasillos, confiando en su suerte para lograr llegar a su destino a través del Laberinto de Dédalo.

Debido a una pequeña brisa proveniente del túnel, la capucha de la muchacha se deslizó, dejando ver el delicado y hermoso rostro de la jovencita mientras su cabello purpúreo ondeaba detrás de ella.

\- Estoy en camino Issei...

 ** _¡ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y? Qué les pareció este capítulo nuevo? Les gustó? No les gustó?_**

 ** _Me encantaría ver su opinión en los comentarios_**

 ** _Sin más que decir por el momento, se despide TheFlashHero_**

 ** _¡¡Bye bye!!_**


	12. Un Derrumbe, Dos Dragones, Tres Mestizos

Como se dijo antes, en la actualidad el Laberinto era recorrido tan solo por los más valientes, los más idiotas o los más perdidos de los habitantes paranormales del planeta.

Un buen ejemplo, no se sabe bien de cual de las tres opciones, era el actual, pues tres semidioses corrían por sus vidas en uno de los millones de túneles que formaban parte de esta estructura mágica.

\- ¡¡ESTA ME LA COBRO JENNY!! -

\- ¡¡PERO NO FUE CULPA MÍA!! -

\- ¡¡¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA Y CORRAN TORTOLITOS!!! -

\- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE TÚ TAMBIÉN SAJI!!! -

Seguro se estarán preguntando, qué pasa aquí?

Pues eso es simple, el túnel en el que se encontraban estaba derrumbándose a sus espaldas, amenazando con sepultarlos a los tres en cientos de toneladas de roca y tierra.

Antes de que digan nada, no, este derrumbe no fue culpa de Issei.

Para entender como habían llegado a esta situación, necesitamos retroceder algunas horas atrás, al momento en que habían ingresado al Laberinto.

Hasta el momento en que la pequeña esfera de luz se hizo presente, Issei Hyodo creía haberse quedado ciego.

El túnel de entrada del Laberinto que conectaba con el Campamento Mestizo estaba por completo a oscuras, pero uno era capaz de notar el techo y las paredes que se cernían por encima de sus cabezas, dando una sensación de claustrofobia bastante incómoda.

Issei iba a encender la pequeña linterna que había llevado, pues suponía que les haría falta, pero no fue necesario.

En algún lugar a su derecha pudo oír como alguien rebuscaba dentro de una mochila para que, a los pocos instantes, la estancia se iluminara gracias a una pequeña esfera luminosa que le permitió ver que Jenny era la responsable de esto.

La esfera en cuestión era dorada y poseía un espeso pelaje que la hacía ver como si fuese un peluche esponjoso y flotante.

\- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Saji al ver la esfera, la cuál se giró hacia el demostrando que poseía un par de brillantes ojos dorados que por poco se perdían en su pelaje.

\- Es un obsequio de mi padre, no sé exactamente lo que es pero lo llamo Bobby, él nos ayudará - respondió con normalidad Jenny - andando, tenemos que hallar a esa Longinus, no?

\- Tienes razón, pero cómo lo haremos? Dónde empezaremos a buscar? Este lugar es enorme - cuestionó el rubio.

\- Yo me encargo de eso - dijo Issei finalmente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un carrete de hilo dorado - Quirón-sensei me entregó esto, dijo que nos guiaría a través del Laberinto.

\- Ese es el mítico hilo de Ariadna? - Saji se veía decepcionado - pensé que sería más espectacular que solo un hilo dorado.

Issei tuvo que darle la razón, no se veía como una herramienta mágica, simplemente parecía hilo dorado del que venden en tiendas de costura.

\- Dejen de quejarse par de idiotas, no se verá como la gran cosa pero será de vital importancia si no queremos perdernos en este lugar - les reprendió Jenny antes de quitarle bruscamente el hilo a Issei.

\- Y ahora qué? Cómo funciona esa cosa? - quiso saber Saji nuevamente.

\- Estoy en eso - le respondió Jenny, quien trataba de averiguar como funcionaba el hilo.

\- Tenemos que encontrar al usuario de Longinus rápido, este lugar no me gusta.

Ni bien Issei dijo esto, el hilo cobró vida y, tras atarse un extremo a la muñeca de Jennifer, saltó de sus manos y comenzó a rodar por el pasillo dejando un rastro de hilo tras de sí.

\- ¿Que esperamos? ¡Sigámoslo antes de que perdamos el rastro! - les apuró Jenny mientras se adentraba en el túnel con Bobby la esferita flotando a su lado.

\- ¿Enserio le haremos caso al hilo? - al ver como Issei corría rápidamente tras Jenny, Saji soltó un suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros - solo decía - y tras esto, el rubio corrió detras de sus compañeros, internándose cada vez más en el Laberinto de Dédalo.

La caminata resultaba larga y tediosa, pues hasta ahora, casi 4 horas después de haber entrado al laberinto, no habían salido de aquel pasillo oscuro.

\- **_{Pareciera que este enorme pasillo no terminara nunca}_** \- quien rompió el silencio con una queja fue Vritra, que se había manifestado como una sombra que envolvía parcialmente el cuerpo de Saji.

\- **[¿Cómo haces eso?]** \- le preguntó Ddraig, haciendo aparecer la gema verde en el dorso de la mano de Issei.

\- **_{¿Hacer qué?}_** \- le respondió Vritra haciéndose el inocente, sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba Ddraig.

\- **[Esa cosa con las sombras, cómo lo haces?]** \- se explicó el Welsh Dragon.

\- **_{Magia Avanzada}_** \- fue la respuesta del Prision Dragon, quien internamente se burlaba tras oír los quejidos de Ddraig.

\- Por qué te quejas Ddraig? - preguntó Issei, quien había oído toda la conversación al igual que los otros jóvenes.

\- **[Nada importante socio, olvídalo]** \- fue el pobre intento de Ddraig por desviar el tema.

\- _**{Lo que pasa es que el gran Dragón Emperador Rojo, aquel que tanto presume de ser temido por los dioses...}** _

\- **[No te atrevas]** \- advirtió Ddraig temeroso.

\- **_{Ddraig solamente puede usar magia básica}_** \- terminó finalmente Vritra, sonriendo de forma triunfal con su cara de serpiente.

\- **[¡¡PERO A UN NIVEL MAYOR QUE TUS MEJORES MAGIAS DE NIVEL ALTO, GUSANO DE TERCERA!!]** \- se defendió Ddraig enfadado y avergonzado.

\- Vaya... - Jenny se mostraba sorprendida

\- Esto es bastante incómodo, eh? - murmuró Saji

\- Y que lo digas - musitó Issei asombrado - Entonces solo se te da la magia Básica?

\- **[Así es socio, lo intenté por siglos, pero los hechizos complejos me resultan imposibles de realizar]** \- admitió a regañadientes Ddraig antes de agregar - **[Aunque no es por falta de poder (que tengo de sobra), simplemente no soy bueno para todos esos cálculos, formulas y demás chorradas que guían la magia avanzada, soy más de apegarme a lo simple pero efectivo.]**

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto que tu poder es algo básico, duplicar el poder base y transferirlo a otros es algo relativamente simple si vamos a lo técnico - admitió Issei sorprendido - pero de todas formas es impresionante que aún con magia básica seas así de poderoso.

\- **[Aunque no es como si fuese incapaz de usar toda la magia de alto nivel]** \- dijo el Dragón Rojo con cierto orgullo recuperado - **[No usaré tantas, pero si puedo usar una que otra bastante únicas]**

\- ¿Como cuáles? - preguntó Jenny con curiosidad por las palabras del dragón.

\- **[No importan, hace siglos que no tengo acceso a ellas así que supongo que las perdí al ser encerrado aquí]** \- Ddraig desestimó rápidamente el tema.

\- No quisiera interrumpir la charla, pero se nos acaba el túnel - dijo Saji súbitamente, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes, quienes corroboraron sus palabras al ver que, en efecto, el túnel estaba ensanchándose y dando paso a una enorme sala de mármol negro, la cuál recordaba a un templo fúnebre de la antigüedad, el cuál era iluminado tenuemente por a luz de varias antorchas con llamas verdes.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - quiso saber Jenny.

\- Debe ser una sala del laberinto dedicada a Hades - propuso Issei, quien había entrado detrás de ella y observaba el lugar con detenimiento.

\- Se parece un poco a la Cabaña 13 en el campamento - comentó Saji notando la similitud del mármol negro con detalles de oro de la sala con la Cabaña de Hades en el Campamento Mestizo, incluso las antorchas verdes coincidían.

\- De ser así no deberíamos pasar mucho tiempo aquí, si lo que dijo mi hermano es verdad, Hades no aprecia mucho que se metan en sus tierras. Además, este lugar me da mala espina - como si fuese una clave, la entrada del enorme templo subterráneo se cerró detrás de ellos en cuanto Issei acabó esa frase.

\- Tú y tu bocota - le riñó Jenny a Issei mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Tiene razón Hyodo, no sabes que esas cosas no se dicen si estás en un lugar tétrico? - Saji demostró estar de acuerdo con su compañera en esto, mirando enfadado a su mejor amigo.

\- Ya ya, no exageren, no es como si mis palabras atraigan la mala suerte - se defendió el Hyodo al notar las miradas de sus dos compañeros, que parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para mirarlo feo.

\- **[Créeme Socio, según mi experiencia, ciertas frases tienen algo de poder sobre la mala suerte]** \- fue lo que le advirtió Ddraig.

\- Oh vamos, enserio son así de supersticiosos? La mala suerte no existe - diciendo esto, el hijo de Poseidón desestimó las palabras de sus compañeros y su dragón, para acto seguido avanzar con precaución por la sala negra.

\- Jenny, ve por el centro, Saji, tu por la derecha, debemos encontrar alguna salida de este lugar - fue lo que indicó antes de internarse por el sector izquierdo de aquel templo, el cual estaba dividido en 3 pasillos por hileras de columnas griegas de mármol negro.

Quizás el separarse no fuese una buena idea, pero si podía ver a sus compañeros entre las columnas no debería haber problema, no es verdad?

Mientras pensaba en esto, el pelinegro avanzaba por su pasillo con tranquilidad, no pareciera que hubiese alguna amenaza en aquel lugar aparte de la entrada bloqueada.

Al llegar casi al final de su pasillo, un resplandor dorado atrajo su atención. Había algo dentro de la base de una de las columnas a su derecha.

Con precaución, el mestizo se acercó a esa columna y retiró lo que parecía ser una puertita camuflada que se había entreabierto, probablemente a causa del golpe que hizo la entrada al caer, y ahora se podía ver que ocultaba un cofre de madera reforzado con acero, lo que debía haber atraído su atención al haberse reflejado la luz de las antorchas en el metal.

Con algo de esfuerzo, el joven de ojos verdes jaló el cofre del interior de la columna, dejándolo así en medio de su pasillo.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero algo en aquel cofre le daba mala espina, por lo que decidió obedecer a su sentido común y optó por llamar a sus compañeros.

\- Chicos, tal vez quieran venir a ver esto.

Ante la llamada del moreno, el hijo de Atenea y la hija de Apolo se acercaron a dónde él se encontraba, hallándolo de rodillas frente a un extraño cofre de madera.

\- ¿De dónde salió? -

Ante la pregunta de la Summers, el japonés moreno señaló al pilar distraídamente, pues su atención estaba totalmente centrada en aquel cofre.

\- ¿Vas a abrirlo o no? - le apresuró Saji, quien mostraba cierta ansiedad por ver el contenido del cofre.

\- Están seguros de que es una buena idea abrir eso? - Jenny, por el contrario, se mostraba más precavida al respecto, había algo que no le gustaba sobre aquel cofre.

Ignorando las palabras de la rubia, ambos jóvenes observaron el cofre con anhelo.

\- Será un tesoro? - se preguntaba el Hyodo.

\- Quizás contenga secretos del laberinto - propuso Saji su hipótesis.

Lentamente, ambos jóvenes pasaron a verse con fiereza entre sí, emitiendo graves gruñidos desde el fondo de sus gargantas.

\- Chicos? - Jenny no comprendía lo que pasaba, ambos amigos se comportan de forma extraña ahora que el cofre estaba entre ellos.

\- Sea lo que sea que esté en el cofre, será mío - gruñó Issei mientras se aferraba al cofre.

\- Por qué sería tuyo? Tú solo lo encontraste de casualidad - lentamente las manos de Saji afianzaban su agarre sobre el cofre de madera, intentando arrebatárselo a su compañero.

\- Chicos, deténganse, me están asustando - Jenny no comprendía por que se mostraban tan hostiles en aquel momento, hace solo un instante estaban actuando como siempre.

Los jalones al cofre por parte de ambos jóvenes pronto comenzaron a volverse más agresivos, pues cada quien aplicaba más fuerza para tratar de apoderarse de aquel tesoro que habían encontrado.

\- ¡ES MÍO, YO LO ENCONTRÉ! - rugió de repente el pelinegro mientras sus pupilas pasaban de ser verde mar a un intenso verde resplandeciente y se rasgaban como si se tratase de los ojos de un reptil.

\- ¡¡ESO NO ME INTERESA, LO QUE SEA QUE TENGA ESTE COFRE ME PERTENECE!! - ante el rugido del Hyodo, Saji respondió con un propio rugido mientras sus ojos comunmente grises pasaban a ser violetas con rendijas doradas de reptil.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! - Jenny estaba espantada, sus compañeros se estaban comportando como bestias...

\- ¡DÁMELO! -

\- ¡ES MÍO! -

Ambos jóvenes seguían jalando del cofre, tratando de apoderarse de esa forma de su contenido.

\- **[¡MOCOSA, DETENLOS, SI SIGUEN ASÍ SE MATARÁN ENTRE ELLOS!]** \- las palabras del Dragón Galés no eran comprendidas por la rubia, quien trataba inútilmente de separar a ambos semidioses de aquel cofre sin éxito alguno.

\- **_{¡Señorita, están dejándose llevar por la codicia de un dragón, sus mentes se están corrompiendo por lo que sea que haya en ese cofre!}_** \- a las palabras de Vritra, la joven supo entonces lo que sucedía.

Ambos eran dragones, seres naturalmente codiciosos, y lo que se encontraba en el interior del baúl los estaba manipulando de algún modo al ser tan susceptibles a la codicia.

Jenny por fín supo lo que debía hacer...

Tenía que deshacerse de aquel cofre.

Tras soltar al hijo de Poseidón (quien no parecía haber notado que ella lo había estado jalando para que se suelte del baúl), la rubia retrocedió varios pasos para tratar de evaluar la situación.

\- (Muy bien Jenny, piensa, debes destruir esa cosa y recuperar la consciencia de tus amigos. ¿Qué puedes hacer?) - era lo que se preguntaba ella mientras veía desesperada como ambos amigos se mostraban cada vez más agresivos entre sí, parecía que en cualquier momento sacarían sus armas dispuestos a matarse.

De repente, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, una idea bastante peligrosa afloró en su mente.

Dándole unos golpecitos con un dedo a su brazalete, la pequeña joyería se transformó en su confiable ballesta de muñeca, la cuál cargó con una flecha que fue asegurada de inmediato, lista para usarse cuando fuese necesaria.

Sin pensar mucho más en lo peligroso que era lo que estaba por hacer, la hija de Apolo corrió directo a donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes y, aprovechando el impulso que llevaba, arrebató el cofre de las manos de ambos y se volteó a ver si su plan había resultado.

Por desgracia, el plan si había resultado.

Ambos jóvenes habían dejado de pelear entre sí, pero ahora los ojos afilados de ambos la miraban con una furia absoluta.

Mentiría si decía que eso no la intimidaba, pero debía mantenerse calmada, un error y podría acabar muy mal.

\- Devuélveme eso Jenny - siseó Issei de forma peligrosa mientras una llamarada envolvía su brazo y manifestaba la mundialmente temida garra del Dragón Rojo, la cual comenzó a hacer resonar sus temibles **[Boost]** por toda la estancia al tiempo que la gema en el dorso del guantelete brillaba amenazadoramente.

\- Mejor entregamelo a mí, no creo que quieras tenerme de enemigo - el torso de Saji fue envuelto por un torrente de fuego negro que se solidificó para formar el peto que componía su Sacred Gear, **[Broken Prison]** , para que luego unas pequeñas flamas negras comenzaran a danzar por sus brazos de forma amenazante.

\- ¡Entren en razón de una buena vez!¿¡No ven cómo se están comportando por esta porquería!? - mientras les gritaba, la rubia levantaba el cofre para dar énfasis a sus palabras - ¡Algo aquí dentro los está volviendo locos!

\- Dije... que me devuelvas... ¡ESO! - acompañando al furioso grito del hijo de Poseidón, un aura esmeralda se manifestó con fuerza a su alrededor al tiempo que el guantelete vociferaba **[Explosion]**.

Si Jenny hubiese reaccionado una fracción de segundo más tarde,su cráneo hubiese sido atravesado por la hoja de Athalassa, que había sido arrojada por Issei como si se tratase de una jabalina.

La espada pasó zumbando frente a sus ojos y acabó clavandose hasta la guarda de la empuñadura en uno de los pilares de mármol de la sala, penetrando la roca como si se tratase de mantequilla caliente. El poder dado por los aumentos de la Boosted Gear eran temibles.

Jenny debía deshacerse del cofre ahora mismo.

\- ¡Oigan, par de idiotas! - los dos jóvenes le dirijieron miradas mortíferas - ¡¡ATRAPENLO!!

Y dicho esto, la rubia reunió fuerza y lanzó el cofre muy por encima de sus cabezas.

Issei y Saji rápidamente volvieron su atención al objeto volador, pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando, en menos de un segundo, la flecha cargada en la ballesta de Jenny fue disparada hacia el cofre.

\- ¡NOOO! - Saji intentó atrapar la saeta con sus látigos, pero fue demasiado lento.

La flecha impactó con el cofre y, para sorpresa de ambos, estalló en un boom sónico que volvió polvo la caja de madera, desintegrando junto a ella aquel desconocido tesoro que ejercía ese extraño control sobre los jóvenes dragones.

El estallido no solo destrozó la caja, pues también mandó a volar varios metros hacia atrás a los tres adolescentes, pues la flecha había estallado demasiado cerca de ellos.

Lo último que Jenny supo, fue que el pesado cuerpo de Issei la impactó de frente, mandando a ambos a golpearse duramente contra una de las paredes.

Saji fue menos afortunado, pues su rostro fue a parar directamente contra el mármol de otra columna y originó una fisura en el mismo, la cual lentamente comenzaba a extenderse por la columna.

Breves instantes después, el rubio recuperó el conocimiento y se levantó de su humillante y doloroso cráter, notablemente aturdido, y buscó a sus dos compañeros.

Grande fue su sorpresa, al recuperarse del aturdimiento causado por la explosión y el golpe, cuando encontró a sus amigos en una posición...

Comprometedora.

Tal parece que Issei había chocado de cara contra Jenny y, al golpear la pared, Issei había colocado su cuerpo como escudo para evitarle a Jenny alguna herida de gravedad.

El problema ahora estaba en que Jenny había terminado teniendo su rostro a 0 centímetros de distancia del rostro del moreno.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? ¿Me noquean un segundo y ustedes dos ya están con lo suyo? ¡consiganse un hotel! - la burla de Saji fue suficiente para que ambos recuperasen el conocimiento.

En cuanto abrieron los ojos, ni Jenny o Issei sabía que estaba pasando exactamente. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que la hija de Apolo y el hijo de Poseidón comprendieran aquella curiosa calidez en sus labios.

Ambos estaban, sin quererlo realmente, besándose.

El rojo rápidamente subió por sus rostros y se separaron a la velocidad del rayo, para que acto seguido ambos empezaran a limpiarse las bocas con sus respectivas manos, tratando de eliminar de sí mismos cualquier evidencia de aquel suceso.

\- Ya tortolitos, no es el fín del mundo - trataba de argumentar Genshirou, aunque les costaba trabajo tomarlo en serio viéndolo aguantarse la risa.

\- Jodete Saji - le respondieron el moreno y la rubia en perfecta sincronía.

Claro que él no los escuchó por estar riéndose de ellos.

 ** _CRACK_**

\- ¿Eso qué fué? - quizo saber Saji tras dejar de reírse y oír el extraño y preocupante ruido.

 ** _CRACK CRACK_**

\- ¿Deberíamos correr? - propuso Jenny, que sospechaba de que se trataba aquel sonido.

 ** _CRACK CRACK CRACK_**

\- ¡¡CORRAN!! - gritó Issei al percatarse de que aquel ruido provenía del pilar con el que Saji había chocado, el cual se había agrietado por la explosión y ahora comenzaba a desmoronarse, llevándose consigo el techo de la sala en la que estaban.

\- ¿¡A DÓNDE ESPERAS QUE CORRAMOS GENIO!?¡¡POR SI LO OLVIDASTE NO HAY SALIDAS!! - le gritó Jenny.

La chica tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando Issei, en un arrebato de genialidad o de locura (probablemente ambos), le apuntó al muro que tenían en frente con la Boosted Gear y, acto segundo, lo destrozó con un Dragon Shot a la mínima potencia.

\- ¡¡APRESURENSE, NO QUIERO MORIR!! - Saji fue el primero en llegar al hueco y siguió corriendo una vez lo cruzo, pues parecía ser que el derrumbe no había hecho más que empezar.

\- ¡¡CALLENSE Y CORRAN DE UNA VEZ!! - después de que Jenny e Issei cruzaran, el trío volvió a correr todo lo que podían sus piernas, pues el túnel al que habían entrado seguía derrumbandose tras ellos.

Lo que nos lleva a la actualidad...

\- ¿¡CUANTO... MÁS... TENEMOS QUE... CORRER!? - vociferaba a duras penas Jenny, que ya estaba al límite de su stamina. Puede que en el campamento la entrenaran al demasiado literal "estilo espartano", pero correr maratones de varias horas para evitar ser aplastado por rocas era algo muy diferente a su entrenamiento usual.

\- ¡Veo una luz! ¡¡allá, al final del túnel!! -

Ni Saji ni Jenny pudieron reírse por la elección de palabras del hijo de Poseidón, estaban demasiado cansados para eso.

Pero cuando prestaron atención, pudieron ver que en efecto, al final de su taaaaan querido túnel a medio derrumbarse, había una apertura que brillaba intensamente. No había forma de que supieran si la luz era natural o artificial, pero corrieron hacia ella de todas formas.

Cuando atravesaron aquella luz, los mestizos quedaron cegados por el brillo de aquel misterioso lugar.

A dónde rayos habían ido a parar?

 ** _¡¡ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ!!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_**

 ** _Bueno, si que se tomó lo suyo en querer ser escrito este pequeño bastardo._**

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño capítulo. No ha pasado demasiado aún, pero sepan que este arco va a ser de los buenos._**

 ** _Como siempre, espero ver sus votos y comentarios (que respondo con gusto siempre que puedo)._**

 ** _Sin más que decir por el momento se despide TheFlashHero_**

 ** _BYE BYE_**


	13. A Dónde Me Fui a Meter?

Rememoremos un poco los acontecimientos recientes...

luego de ciertas complicaciones, nuestro intrépido grupo de semidioses se había visto obligado a huir de un derrumbe y terminaron en un lugar desconocido. Llegó el momento de descubrir dónde se encuentran.

 ** _Saji_**

\- Hyodo? Jenny? dónde rayos están? - mejor debería haberme preguntado dónde rayos estoy yo. Recuerdo que escapábamos del túnel que se derrumbaba, vimos una salida y la cruzamos para no quedar hechos tortilla bajo toneladas de roca y de repente esos dos desaparecieron. O acaso será que yo desaparecí?

Sea como sea necesito encontrar a esos dos, no tengo ni idea de donde estoy - pensé mientras analizaba mi entorno.

Me encontraba en una especie de jardín, pues podía ver los altos muros conformados por arbustos espinosos que rodeaban el perímetro y protegían el lugar casi por completo con la obvia excepción del pequeño agujero, difícilmente visible si es que no sabías que estaba allí, del cual yo había salido hacía unos segundos.

Quise volver sobre mis pasos para evitar meterme en problemas, pero el derrumbe del laberinto lo había sellado, probablemente para siempre. Tendría que encontrar otra salida de aquel lugar y encontrar a mis amigos.

Como no tenía de otra, comencé a avanzar por aquel lugar. No sé que sea este jardín, pero si debo describirlo en una palabra...

No hay duda que esa sería paradisíaco.

El césped era verde y estaba tan perfectamente recortado que daba gusto verlo. había cientos de plantas y arboles frutales creciendo en los alrededores, así como diferentes plantas ornamentales de vivos colores e inclusive fauna.

En ese lugar había de todo. En un pequeño estanque cercano podía ver algunas tortugas calentándose bajo la luz del sol. diversos tipos de aves, ya fuesen carnívoras o no, sobrevolaban el jardín en perfecta armonía, como si no existiese ningún tipo de agresividad entre las aves depredadoras y las presas.

En un momento, sufrí un micro-infarto, pues un Tigre Siberiano adulto se me había aproximado por detrás. estuve a punto de echar mano a mi espada, pero cambié drásticamente mi idea cuando el enorme animal empezó a acariciarse contra mí mientras ronroneaba como si de un gato se tratase. Al poco tiempo pareció aburrirse de mí, por lo que se marchó trotando hasta la orilla de un estanque, donde se recostó a tomar el sol junto a un venado que no se inmutó por la presencia del depredador.

Decidido, este jardín era bello, pero muy extraño. Además de el raro comportamiento del animal, desde que entré a ese sitio notaba una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, como si no fuese bienvenido en aquel lugar.

\- Vritra, estás ahí? - tratando de ignorar la persistente sensación de incomodidad, decidí preguntarle a mi ocupa personal sobre aquel lugar, quizás supiese algo.

Esperé unos segundos, pero no obtuve respuesta. Tras un minuto de tratar de contactarlo, pude escuchar un profundo sonido que me hizo apretar un puño por el enojo. El muy jodido estaba roncando en mi cabeza. Se había quedado dormido.

\- Lombriz inútil - me quejé en voz alta, pero no obtuve respuesta, el sueño del dragón no se había visto afectado por mi insulto. Ya le enseñaré una lección cuando se despierte, pero antes debo salir de este lugar.

Oportunamente, pude ver un camino de piedritas blancas que se internaba en el bosquecillo que había a unos 20 metros de donde estaba parado. Sin muchas otras opciones comencé a caminar siguiendo el camino con precaución, que un tigre fuese tan cariñoso no era garantía de que no existiese peligro en ese lugar, verdad?

Siguiendo esa linea de pensamiento desenvainé la espada que llevaba en el cinto, no tenía idea de lo que podía encontrarme en aquel lugar, pero lo mejor era ser precavido.

No pasó demasiado mientras avanzaba por el pequeño bosque, pues todo era sorprendentemente tranquilo. Ni un solo monstruo ansioso por probar carne de semidiós se acercó, lo que me llegó a preocupar más que ver a un monstruo en sí.

\- _(¿¡Por qué mierda todo tiene que parecer tan pacífico!?)_ \- pensé incómodo.

A medida que ingresaba más y más en el bosque la visibilidad disminuía y yo me ponía más alerta a lo que fuese que pudiese estar en aquel lugar. Mis demás sentidos eran más agudos en la oscuridad para compensar la poca visibilidad, pero eso solo lograba ponerme más de los nervios en aquel extraño jardín.

No era el Jardín de las Hespérides, o sí? no había visto a un dragón de cien cabezas guardando un manzano de oro, así que era poco probable, pero de todos modos estaba seguro que este sitio era extraño.

Debía encontrar una salida y luego hallar a mis amigos para largarnos de aquí, no podían estar tan lejos, verdad?

Apuré el paso al ver que la luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse entre los arboles que había más adelante, evidencia clara de que estaba llegando a la linde del bosque.

Avancé dando grandes zancadas por el camino de piedras y finalmente llegué a la luz. Podía oír el murmullo de un arroyo cercano y probablemente corriendo por un prado, quizás siendo el que alimentaba las lagunas que había visto a lo largo de aquel descomunal jardín. agradeciendo por unos instantes a los dioses por no haberme perdido en aquel bosque, salí de entre los arboles.

Por unos instantes la luz del sol me cegó por completo, pero al poco tiempo mis ojos se volvieron a acostumbrar a la luz y fui capaz de ver algo que me dejó completamente mudo y, si es que el calor que sentía en la cara estaba acertado, con un tono de rojo en el rostro que hubiera podido competir y ganar con los mejores tomates del mundo.

En efecto tenía razón en que había un arroyo cerca mío pero, en un curioso giro del destino, había una mujer desnuda y para colmo dándose un baño de esponja en las cristalinas aguas del arroyo.

Estaba dándome la espalda, pero solo era cuestión para que se volteara y notara mi presencia.

A simple vista podía apreciarse que tenía una escultural figura, la piel pálida y un largo cabello rubio ondulado, que caía sobre su espalda como una cascada de oro hasta su esbelta cintura.

Como predije, a los pocos segundos volteó.

Jamás en mi vida había llegado a pensar que una mujer así de hermosa podría llegar a existir fuera del manga y el anime. Que equivocado que estaba.

Decir que era una belleza era quedarse corto, pues el rostro de aquella mujer era la perfección absoluta. sus hermosos ojos, azules cual zafiros, poseían pupilas en forma de cruz que solo realzaban su pura belleza. Sus labios rosados eran suaves y carnosos, definitivamente esos labios eran los más besables que había visto en mi corta vida.

Inevitablemente mi mirada pasó de su rostro que mostraba una expresión de sorpresa (probablemente por verme ahí) hacia sus desnudos senos...

qué puedo decir de aquellas colinas de la gloria?

¡Eran descomunales! había acompañado en un par de ocasiones a Issei en sus "incursiones secretas" a los vestidores de las hijas de Afrodita, pero esta chica las superaba con creces en todo sentido.

\- Oh? que haces aquí jovencito? - le escuché decir suavemente, lo que me devolvió a la realidad y pude notar como ella me observaba fijamente con curiosidad - cómo llegaste a este lugar? los humanos ya no son bienvenidos en el Jardín del Edén.

¡¿JARDÍN DEL EDÉN!?¡¿TERMINÉ EN EL TERRITORIO DE LOS ÁNGELES!?

\- Y-yo... - no estaba seguro de qué decir, no sabía por qué el laberinto nos había traído al Cielo, pero estaba seguro que me había metido en problemas si aquella chica era un ángel. según sabía, las relaciones entre mis dioses y la cristiandad no era la mejor - !M-me llamo Genshirou Saji, m-me perdí en el laberinto, me separé de mis amigos sin saberlo y terminé aquí, lo lamento mucho¡

Había decidido que la mejor opción era sincerarme, quizás de esa forma aquella exageradamente bella mujer no me mataría.

\- Es un gusto joven Genshirou - me contestó ella amigablemente, no parecía molesta, incómoda o tan siquiera avergonzada por haberla visto desnuda, probablemente estaba así de tranquila porque me tomaba como un niño, lo que me hirió el orgullo pero decidí dejar pasar porque, en teoría eso era - con gusto te ayudaré a salir de aquí y buscaremos a tus amigos, no podemos dejar que unos niños anden sin permiso por el Cielo, pero primero podrías acercarme aquella toalla que ves ahí?

Me quedé mudo.

¿Aquella despampanante mujer no solo me había dejado vivir así de fácil sinó que iba a ayudarme a encontrar a mis amigos así de fácil? francamente era difícil de creer.

Con cierta dilación, tomé la toalla que me señalaba y se la tendí, aunque antes de poder desviar la mirada pude darle otro pequeño vistazo a sus enormes pechos, preguntándome internamente cómo hacía para soportar el peso.

\- bien, ahora que estoy seca ya podemos irnos - sentenció ella tras secarse y colocarse un sencillo vestido blanco de una pieza, después de lo cual comenzó a avanzar rumbo a uno de los arbustos que cerraban el perímetro del jardín conmigo siguiéndola a una distancia prudencial - ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos?

Fue lo que me preguntó al llegar al seto, en el cual se manifestó como salida de la nada una especie de pantalla holográfica frente a nosotros.

\- S-se llaman... - dudé por un instante, aquella mujer podría ser una enemiga que me pedía sus nombres para rastrearlos y destruirlos por entrar en su territorio.

\- Tranquilo, jamás haría algo tan horrible como eso - me dijo repentinamente, como si hubiese estado leyendo mis pensamientos - puedes confiar en mí, jamás lastimaría a unos niños inocentes.

\- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted señorita? - insistí mientras mis dedos se cernían sobre la empuñadura de mi espada, listo para atacar en caso de ser necesario - ni siquiera sé como se llama.

\- Oh pero que despiste el mío, olvidé darte mi nombre - dicho esto, ella se dio un golpecito en la cabeza que resultó bastante adorable - Me llamo Gabriel, y soy una arcángel al servicio del señor.

Me quedé mudo cuando una aureola y 6 alas doradas aparecieron inmediatamente después de que pronunció esas palabras.

No solo había visto desnuda a una ángel cualquiera, sinó a una de las de más alto rango en todo este lugar. No estaba seguro de si esto era un golpe de buena o mala suerte para ser honesto.

\- Ahora que nos hemos presentado apropiadamente, podrías decirme los nombres de tus amigos para que pueda encontrarlos en alguno de los niveles del cielo? Si estaban contigo hace poco entonces no pueden estar demasiado lejos. -

Cuando iba a decirle sus nombres, una voz resonó detrás suyo.

\- Vaya, pero qué me encuentro aquí? Una sexy ángel y un pringado humano? - cuando nos dimos vuelta, recibimos una lluvia de cristales color rojo carmesí que perforaron nuestros cuerpos.

Me vi obligado a contener mis gritos de dolor cuando uno se me clavó a la altura del estómago, otro en el hombro y un tercero en la pierna. Mierda, como duele.

\- D-demonio... - murmuró Gabriel antes de que su consciencia se desvaneciera. Tenía múltiples cristales clavados en todo el cuerpo, así como cortes y tajos en su bello rostro.

No pasó mucho tiempo para notar que era incapaz de moverme. Qué mierda nos había disparado? Cómo había podido desmayar a una arcángel pero no a mí?

Decidí quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente, debía concentrarme en la amenaza actual.

\- ¿C-có-mo e-entra-ste a-quí? - demonios, ya me estaba costando hablar, a ese paso no tardaría en quedar inconsistente y a merced de aquel demonio.

\- De la misma forma que tú, el Laberinto tiene una gran cantidad de entradas Mestizo - supongo que la sorpresa se me habrá visto en la cara, pues el sujeto, quien poseía cabello negro largo, su piel era enfermizamente pálida y era tan delgado que daba asco, comenzó a reír - Si, sé lo que eres, el asqueroso producto de un humano y una deidad. Pero ya que sé lo que eres, permíteme presentarme: Soy Krov Asmodeus, hijo único del legítimo Rey Demonio Asmodeus, Cruserey Asmodeus.

Oh mierda, qué hacía un demonio de sangre real en el cielo? Por qué había llegado a aquel lugar?

Definitivamente mi suerte era un asco.

Aquel sujeto rápidamente se aburrió de mí, posando ahora sus repulsivos ojos violeta en Gabriel. Adivinando sus lascivos pensamientos, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era atraer su atención hasta que alguien llegase milagrosamente al rescate o en última instancia lograr hacer tiempo para que ella despertase y pudiera huir.

\- ¡Oye tú esqueleto con pelo! Tu sedante de mierda está defectuoso - le grité para llamar su atención. Por desgracia para mí, funcionó.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste, mestizo? - me respondió siseando. Perfecto, le había tocado una fibra, quizás el tema de su delgadez fuese un tema sensible para él.

\- Acaso te molestó que te llame así, mantis religiosa deforme? - lo admito, mis insultos no eran los mejores, pero cumplían su propósito de atraer su atención y hacerlo enfadar - no te parece de cobardes atacar por la espalda y con veneno a un niño y una mujer?

\- Sabes mestizo, pensaba ser piadoso y matarte rápidamente para poder hacer mía a la Arcángel Gabriel, pero parece que quieres morir muy lentamente - murmuró Krov mientras se hacía un corte en la mano, del cual brotó sangre que el rápidamente solidificó en la forma de un cuchillo de carnicero color rojo carmesí - ahora dime mocoso, por dónde debería empezar?

Como única respuesta, le escupí en el rostro.

\- Muy bien, tú lo has querido - murmuró mientras se limpiaba su repulsivo rostro con una manga, para acto seguido atravesarme el brazo izquierdo con su cuchillo, dejando una herida por el que era posible ver el otro lado de mi brazo.

\- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!! - que mi cuerpo estuviese paralizado no impidió que el intenso dolor propiciado por el demonio no me bombardease el cerebro con una intensidad terrible.

\- No me digas que crees que pagaste tus crímenes contra un miembro de la casa Asmodeus solo con algo así - se burló el demonio mientras una maligna y antinatural sonrisa adornaba su rostro - no... ¡apenas estamos empezando con tu castigo!

Dicho y hecho, ese asqueroso tipo continuó apuñalando una y otra vez mi cuerpo, siempre evitando cualquier órgano vital o arteria. El muy bastardo sabía como prolongar mi dolor.

llegado cierto punto, mi cerebro simplemente dejó de registrar el dolor, pues mi cuerpo había llegado a su límite.

\- _(al menos puedo comprarle algo de tiempo a la señorita Gabriel...)_ \- fue el pensamiento que cruzó mi adolorida y agotada mente - _(Hyodo, Jenny, tengan cuidado donde sea que estén...)_

cuando ya estaba resignado a mi inminente muerte, el dolor cesó por completo. Me costó un infierno abrir los ojos pero, cuando lo hice, entendí el por qué había dejado de sentir dolor.

Krov, al notar mi falta de reacción probablemente me había dado por muerto, luego había empezado a arrastrar a Gabriel y estaba llevándosela hacia el agujero del que había salido, una entrada al Laberinto.

\- _(¡N-NO!)_ \- mi voz no salía de mi garganta, por lo que solo podía hacerla resonar en mi mente - _(N-no puedo... dejar... que se la lleve...)_

Por mucho que intentase levantarme, fracasaba miserablemente...

Voy a morir desangrado en este lugar sin poder hacer algo para proteger a la señorita Gabriel?

\- **_¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?_** \- resonó una desconocida voz femenina en mi cabeza, grandioso, otro ocupa aparte de Vritra? - **_No me compares con esa serpiente súperdesarrollada_** \- se quejó la voz para luego suspirar - **_escúchame, puedo ayudarte a matar a ese demonio y a salvar a Lady Gabriel, pero tengo una condición._**

\- _(te escucho voz extraña sin cuerpo, no tengo muchas opciones, o sí?)_

\- **_No, ciertamente no las tienes..._** \- coincidió ella - **_bueno, la condición que te tengo es muy sencilla... vuélvete mi portador._**

cuando dijo esto, frente a mis ojos se manifestó una luz cegadora que, al extinguirse, reveló una magnifica espada con una empuñadura dorada que emulaba los dientes de un dragón occidental.

- **Siéntetehonrado de que yo, la gran espada sagrada Ascalon, te haya elegido a ticomo mi portador, es mi primera vez siendo blandida por un dragón, quiero ver que tan lejos llegaremos tu y yo.**

Por algún motivo, quizás debido a la energía sagrada de la espada, sentí como las heridas que me había ocasionado Krov se cerraban un poco así como el veneno salía de mi sistema. cuando las heridas se hubieron cerrado lo suficiente para poder moverme y no morir desangrado en el intento me puse de pié.

\- Muy bien Ascalon, veamos de lo que eres capaz - tras decir esto, extendí mi mano derecha hacia la espada, la cual flotó hacia mi mano y se acopló perfectamente en ella, lista para rebanar a quien se pusiera en frente - Oye, ya te vas esqueleto con peluquín? todavía no hemos terminado tú y yo.

Al oír mi voz Krov volteó furioso, probablemente esperando rematarme de una vez por todas.

Su expresión de terror al ver la nueva arma que empuñaba no tuvo precio.

\- ¡ESTO ES UN MAL CHISTE! ¿¡POR QUÉ UNA ESPADA SANTA ELEGIRÍA COMO SU PORTADOR A UN SUCIO MESTIZO COMO TÚ!? - trataba de darse aires de superioridad, pero era obvio que buscaba evitar un enfrentamiento directo, con su constitución física lo más seguro es que fuese un enclenque, lo que tenía mucho sentido si consideraba que el sujeto nos había atacado y envenenado por la espalda.

\- Quizás porque soy genial? - comenté con gracia.

\- **No te la creas tanto dragoncillo, simplemente tienes un talento que vale la pena explotar y estoy aburrida de estar oxidándome en ese ridículo altar. Ahora mejor cállate y acabemos con ese demonio.** -

\- Como quieras alfiler. -

\- ¡COMO SI FUESE A DEJAR QUE TE ACERQUES! - vociferó el Asmodeus antes de dispararme otra ráfaga de sangre solidificada justo al corazón.

\- **[¡BROKEN PRISION!]** \- con esas sencillas palabras, mi pecho se vió recubierto por mi Sacred Gear, que desvió los impáctos de las dagas de sangre sin causarme ni siquiera cosquillas. Al mismo tiempo desplegué cuatro [Lines] que se adhirieron al césped detrás mío y del cuál comencé a extraer energía, la necesitaría para lo que planeaba hacer

\- **_{¿otro yo? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacemos en el Cielo?}_** \- Vritra sonaba confundido al despertar, pero no lo culpo, la última vez que hablamos

- _(Hasta que apareces gusano, qué tal la siesta?)_ \- el sarcasmo era notable en mi voz, pero considerando las circunstancias estaba más que justificado - _(luego te explicaré todo, ahora necesito que transfieras tu fuego a la hoja de Ascalon, tenemos una sola oportunidad para acabar con este sujeto)_

\- **_{¿Ascalon?¿un enemigo?¿Esa es la Arcángel Gabriel?¿Qué rayos estuviste haciendo?}_** \- exigió saber el dragón, pero al no recibir otra respuesta demi parte se quedó callado e hizo lo que le pedí, ya luego podía pedirme respuestas.

Liberando las [Lines] que había desplegado previamente, concentré la energía extraída en mis piernas al mismo tiempo que la hoja de Ascalon era envuelta por las flamas negras de Vritra y me lancé con la espada hacia mi oponente, que se había quedado congelado en su lugar al ver que había utilizado mi Sacred Gear, probablemente debido a que no sabía que poseía uno. pero mejor para mí, pues me facilitó mucho acercarme a él para atravesar su pecho con la incandescente hoja plateada con negro de Ascalon.

Antes de morir el demonio abrió con sorpresa los ojos, como si no acabara de creerse que había sido vencido por un niño, y finalmente murió mientras sangre brotaba de sus heridas y su boca.

retiré la hoja de la espada de su pecho, la limpié en las ropas del cuerpo de quien una vez fue Krov Asmodeus y, por fín, el agotamiento me alcanzó.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _bueno, hasta aquí llegó el nuevo capítulo de Príncipe Dragón del Mar._**

 ** _Como habrán visto, este capítulo fue narrado por completo desde la perspectiva de Saji._**

 ** _No se hacen una idea de lo complicado que fue escribir este capítulo en primera persona, pero definitivamente el esfuerzo valió por completo la pena. siento que es de los mejores capítulos que he escrito y realmente fue muy divertido variar un poco la fórmula._**

 ** _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN fin..._**

 ** _Este fue el capítulo de esta ocasión, si les gustó por favor votenlo y déjenme una review, realmente me motiva bastante leer los comentarios que ustedes me dejan y eso ayuda a que les traiga capítulos más pronto._**

 ** _Sin más que decir por el momento_**

 ** _Se despide TheFlashHero_**

 ** _BYE BYE_**


End file.
